Todo lo que pasa después de subir de puesto
by Glare-TLock
Summary: Yoruichi y Soi fong quieren estar juntas. Kuchiki Rukia se vuelve 3ra al mando del 2do escuadron. Hinamori pronto se les une. Yoruichi tratará de cumplir su promesa, no perder a Soi fong. YORUSOI, plis plis venid y leed
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: LA DESCICION**

Bueno es mi primer fic, pero espero les guste.

* * *

Disclaimer:

Bueno, antes de empezar declaro que los personajes son de Tite kubo-sensei , si fueran míos, la cosa seria muy distinta, creo…en fin en esta historia las zampakutos pueden convertirse en su forma materializada cuando quieran o cuando sus dueños les digan. Bueno lean y pues espero les guste. y weno poe ahy le doy las gracias a Yoruichi-sempai por que sino fuera por ella...bueno...esto no seria posible...bueno dejandome de rodeos , lean y espero que les guste.

* * *

La rebelión de las zampakutos ya había terminado, ahora cada shinigami pasaba tiempo de convivencia con su zampakuto. Una peliazul pasaba caminaba por los pasillos del 2do escuadrón junto a lo que parecía una pequeña hada situada en su hombro.

Ne…..soi fong

¿Qué pasa?

Sobre lo que me dijiste esa vez que peleamos, cuando te mencione sobre lo que esa mujer te hizo…

Suzumebachi…cuando se pierde la confianza, es difícil volver a recuperarla…

Especialmente cuando traicionan tu confianza…-suzumebachi decía triste

Ahhh…dejemos el tema de una vez….-soi fong decía en tono amargo

En otro lado…

Renji, estoy considerando algo…

¿Qué cosa taicho?

Dejar que rukia suba de puesto

¿habla en serio taicho?

Una vez te escuche decirle al tonto de kurosaki que tratando de proteger a un guerrero, estas subestimando sus habilidades y dañas su orgullo.

Entonces…¿la dejara subir de puesto?

Si, pediré al capitán comandante que 4 capitanes junto conmigo le hagan una prueba y determinen que rango merece.

¡que bien taicho! ¡rukia se pondrá feliz cuando se lo cuente! Eh…..disculpe ¿puedo ir al mundo real e informárselo?

Hazme el favor renji –decía byakuya con su tono serio

Entendido taicho,volveré pronto.

Fin de chapter 1

* * *

Un poco corto lose…..mis disculpas, pronto pondré unos un poco mas largos que otros. En fin gracias por leer y comenten onegai.

Soi: ¿a eso le llamas corto?

Autora: no es mi culpa que haiga querido hacer una especie de introducción

Soi: espero uno mas largo y donde aparezca mas

Autora: uuuuuy….que exigente

Soi: hazlo o yo y suzumebachi te daremos de ostias…..

Autora: entendido taicho…


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

DISCLAIMER :declarando...denuevo...que los personajes son de tite kubo-sensei y no mios. en fin aki va la en uno de los últimos capítulos de bleach, el del epilogo del infierno.

* * *

En el mundo humano,sado,ishida,inoue e ichigo acompañaban a rukia a dejar en la tienda de Urahara una carreta con productos para la tienda.

ichi(Ichigo): ¡al fin llegamos de una maldita vez!

rukia: si te hibas a quejar tanto, mejor te hubieras quedado en tu casa ¡idiota!

¿a quien le dices idiota, enana?

ishida: ya paren ustedes dos...

inoue: kurosaki-kun...

urahara: oh...kuchiki-san ya llegaste, te agradezo mucho que haigas traido todo esto, pude hacerlo yo, pero...

rukia: ¿entonces por que no lo hiciste?

tenia cosas que hacer pero, tranquila, ahora mismo te llenare de buenos tratos...

(enojada) no gracias...

-en eso llega renji

rukia, ¡te tengo una gran noticia!

¿que pasa renji?

kuchiki-taicho va a decirle al capitan comandante para que te hagan una prueba para subir de puesto.

¡¿encerio? ¿como es que nii-sama decidio eso?

bueno, es que recordo algo que le dije a ichigo y de repente lo decidio de la nada.

esto...renji-kun, ¿como es eso de que kuchiki-san va a subir de puesto?- decia inoue confusa

es que kuchiki-taicho con tal de proteger a rukia, uso sus influencias para hacer que ella no subiera de puesto en su escuadron debido a que las obligaciones de un oficial son mucho mas peligrosas.

ah...ya entendi, suerte kuchiki-san

y entonces ¿en que puesto la van a poner?- decia ichigo

todavia no le dan un puesto, tienen que hacerle una prueba

¿cuando va a ser mi prueba?

mañana a primera hora

y ¿en que consiste la prueba abarai?-decia ishida con tono dudoso

pues en...tecnica con la espada, combate cuerpo a cuerpo, shumpo y kido, pero sabes rukia, te pueden cambiar de escuadron como hicieron conmigo

(con tono nostalgico) ojala no sea asi renji, estoy feliz alli con ukitake-taicho y con el recuerdo de kaien-dono.

no te preocupes, de seguro no te cambian- decia ichigo con sonrisa de lado

ahhh...puede ser

bueno, me voy rukia, solo vine a informarte de la noticia y mañana te esperan a la hora acordada.

si, gracias renji

ok, entonces vamonos ya a la casa rukia

¡no me mandes idiota!

solo vamonos que se hace tarde y ya sabes como se pone el viejo conmigo.

si lose...nos vemos renji

FIN DE CHAPTER 2

* * *

bueno hoy hay un 2x1, es decir dos capitulos en un solo dia. nos onegai.

soi: a eso le llamas un poco mas largo!

autora: pues si, creo...

soi:¡nisiquiera apareci y ni estuvo taaaaan largo!

autora: pues disculpame

(sale suzumebachi)

suzu: eres una completa falla..

autora: si, siii ya se porque, trankila dentro de 2 episodios vas a aparecer junto con soi-chan

suzu: soi fong...

(suzumebachi se convirtio en shikai y se puso en la mano se soi fong)

soi(mirada asesina): recuerdas que te dijimos que te dariamos de ostias ¿verdad?

auora(retrocediendo): s..si l..lo recuerdo

soi: ¡vamos suzumebachi!

autora(siendo perseguida): ahhhhhhhh... el proximo sera mucho mas largo, nos vemos

soi: no escaparas!...


	3. Chapter 3

En la casa estaban Kon junto con Sode No Shirayuki, que venia a visitar a Rukia desde la S.S.

Para rukia la visita de su zanpakutou era como tener de una vez toda su alma completa, una alegria que no sabia como describir, asimismo lo sentia sode no shirayuki que tenia un sentimiento de dependencia hacia ella.

-¡sode no shirayuki!,¡que bueno verte!, te tengo buenas noticias

-digame rukia-sama

-sode no shirayuki, nii-sama accedio a que me subieran de puesto, mañana vamos a ir a dar una prueba a la S.S ¡vamos a esforzarnos y a dar lo mejor de nosotras! es una promesa -dijo rukia agarrandole la mano.

-si, rukia-sama, es una promesa

-bien, entonces nos vemos mañana en la S.S

-hasta mañana rukia-sama -sode no shirayuki se fue en una puerta senkai

-Nee-san ya viniste -kon se lanzo a rukia

-si, ahora sueltame -y rukia tiro lejos a kon de un solo golpe

-ya me voy a dormir ichigo

-hasta mañana rukia -(que feliz se ve la enana, mañana iremos a apoyarla a la S.S)

* * *

Al dia siguiente:

-rukia-sama...y si algo sale mal

-sode no shirayuki, recuerda nuestra promesa, recuerda que dijimos que nos hariamos fuertes juntas

-si, tienes razon rukia-sama

-Rukia...

-Nii-sama ¿vas a estar presente en la prueba?

-si y los que van a supervisar tu prueba son los capitanes kyoraku, Juushiro, Soifong y Unohana. Yo ya no puedo supervisar, ya que se cree que habra preferencias por ser mi hermana.

-ya va a comenzar la prueba, por favor Kuchiki Rukia presentese al campo de entrenamiento Nro 5 del 2do escuadron -dijo un mensajero

En el campo de entrenamiento:

-kyoraku: bien Rukia-chan muestranos a que nivel estas, tendras que usar todas las disciplinas shinigami mientras peleas con Matsumoto Rangiku.

-rukia miro confusa a byakuya

-tranquila, sera una pelea justa

-si tu lo dices nii-sama, bueno aqui voy, vamos sode no shirayuki

-Sode no shirayuki salto para luego verse una luz blanca y convertirse en su forma shikai.

Rukia comenzo a pelear, a pesar de que Rangiku habia conseguido utilizar a Haineko con habilidad, Rukia de una forma u otra forma consiguió convertir su hielo en agua y mojar la arena de haineko para luego congelarla, ademas de usar otras tecnicas, saliendo vencedora Rukia.

Muy lejos de ahi se encontraba Ichigo y sus amigos apoyandola. Despues que termino la pelea sode no shirayuki se convirtio en su forma original y junto con rukia esperaron a el conteo de habilidades.

Ukitake comenzo a hablar.

-kuchiki Rukia, usted parece haber desarrollado las 4 disciplinas de combate shinigami, el Hakuda(combate cuerpo a cuerpo) y el Hoho(uso del shumpo), esta un poco menos desarrollado que el Zanjutsu(lucha con espadas) y el Kido, que es mucho mayor su nivel en estas capacidades.

Sus puntos fuertes son el Kido y el Hakuda(debido a que Rukia se paro de una mano y salto muy alto, aterrizo en un poste y regreso dando una patada).

Usted tambien es capaz de usar hechizos ofensivos de nivel 30 y 40 e incluso 60 e intercalar encantamientos, algo que solo los shinigamis mas dotados en artes Kido pueden hacer.

Usted utiliza los siguientes hechizos:

bakudo1: sai

bakudo4: hainawa

bakudo9: geki

bakudo61: rikujokoro

hado4: byakurai

hado31: shakkaho

hado33: sokatsui

hado73: soren sokatsui

-tu zampakutou es de tipo nieve-hielo y tiene las siguientes tecnicas:

some no mai: tsukishiro

tsugi no mai: hakuren

san no mai: shirafune

juhaku

entonces elpuesto que determinamos para usted es...

* * *

**fin chapter 3**

Hola minna-san soy Gerital-chan, agradezco mucho y aunque sea una sola persona, a -moon por su review. Bueno y para aclarar este fic tiene para rato y bueno la trama principal para los que quieren saber es:

Habra un nuevo grupo de chicas, un trío para ser exactos, que obtendrán poderes nuevos, descubrirán nuevos sentimientos y emociones, crearan nuevos vínculos y descubrirán el amor.

Habran 2 triangulos amorosos.

Las protagonistas SOI-RUKIA-HINAMORI.

Y bueno, aquí tienen la trama y subiré los capítulos inter-diario.Y ya que saben todo esto, se aceptan reviews ,consejos, ánimos , reclamos o lo que sea allí abajo. Matta Ne.

* * *

soi: ¿hola MINNA-SAN?...

autora:no molestes...ya veras que subira el rating...supongo que tomara su tiempo

soi: ok ok ...lo siento...y ¿POR QUE DEMONIOS ERES TAN NEGATIVA?

autora: ¡NO SOY NEGATIVA! es que soy nueva, obviamente tomara su tiempo

soi: estuviste muy ocupada, ¿ya estas mejor?

autora: si...gracias

soi: (tiro una almohada en la cara de la autora) eso te pasa por no haber puesto el capitulo mas temprano!

autora: gomen gomen ...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes no son mios, son de tite kubo-sempai.

¡PEEEEEEERO ANTES DE IR A LEER! quiero dar agradecimientos a:

**-moon: gracias por el comentario, en el anterior capitulo te habia agradecido, solo que hubo un problema y no salio todo el nombre. Y bueno con respecto a la narracion, no te preocupes, tratare de mejorarlo, y tambien en el anterior capi puse la trama de la recomendacion, duda, pregunta, consejo o algo, nomas diganme.**

**Hinamori-chan21: gracias por tu comentario y por tu apoyo, seguire esfonzandome, gracias y bueno los capitulos seran mas largos y para los que quieren saber las parejas...como habia dicho en el summary va a ver dos triangulos amorosos, los cuales son:**

**Byakuya X Soi Fong X** **Yoruichi y Ichigo X Rukia X Renji y tambien lo que me parece la pareja mas linda Hinamori X Hitsugaya,`son tan lindos! , pero weno dejando eso de lado, debido a que hay triangulos amorosos no se sabran las parejas hasta un poco maaaassss adelaaaaante, asi que habran dudas buajajajajajaja! ...ejem aclaro que tambien habra solo un po-qui-to de Yuri, pero a aquel que no le guste se puede saltar el capitulo que contenga y se pasan al siguiente, no se preocupen que no se saldran de la trama.**

**VALE, entonces ya que saben todo esto, pues pasen a leer...y porsierto gracias por leer este pequeño fic hecho con esfuerzo.** **Y disculpen los errores de ortografia, especialmente con las tildes, es que estoy en otra computadora. Eso es todo.**

* * *

-En otra parte...

-kuchiki-san es sorprendente...-decia inoue con cara alegre

-ahhh...ya me suponia que rukia era buena en kido..-decia ichigo muy tranquilo

-Inoue-san,kurosaki,sshhh,ya van a decir el rango que le dan a kuchiki-san -decia un ishida concentrado

-Todos los capitanes ya hemos tomado una determinacion y te damos el puesto de 3er oficial del segundo escuadron.

-¡Felicitaciones Kuchiki!

-Gracias Ukitake-taicho,Kyoraku-taicho,Soifong-taicho y Unohana-taicho.

-Todos pueden retirarse-dijo Ukitake

*Ichigo y sus amigos se aparecieron en el campo de entrenamiento

-¡Felicidades Kuchiki-san! -inoue la abrazo

-Felicidades Rukia, te esforzaste -decia Ichigo con una media sonrisa

-gracias ichigo,inoue.

*los capitanes Ukitake y Kyoraku se acercaron hacia donde estaban los chicos.

-Neee...rukia-chan, lo hiciste muy bien ah.

-Muchas gracias Kyoraku-taicho

-Kuchiki,tengo que hablar contigo, sigueme.

-digame, Ukitake-taicho

-Bueno, sinceramente el puesto de teniente esta vacante,no solo por la muerte de kaien, sino tambien para que tu ocuparas ese puesto algun dia. Tu me recuerdas mucho a Kaien, debido a que pasabas mucho tiempo con el al ser su subordinada mas cercana. Pero ademas siempre supe que tenias talento y superarias las dificultades, asi que...

-disculpe por interrumpirlo Ukitake-taicho, ya entendi lo que quizo decir y...gracias por confiar en mi.

-bien,que bueno que lo hayas entendido, entonces dentro de 1 semana te dan el puesto oficialmente, vamonos Kyoraku, tenemos que informarle nuestra descicion a Genryuusai-sensei.

-Porsierto Kuchiki,una cosa mas, supera los obstaculos, hazte mas fuerte por ti misma y te estare esperando para que seas teniente del 13avo escuadron, recuerda que te extrañaremos, cuidate y esfuerzate mucho. Siempre seras bienvenida en el 13avo escuadron.

-gracias Ukitake-taicho, yo tambien los voy a extrañar.

-nos vemos Kuchiki.

-nos vemos Ukitake-taicho.

* * *

*En otra parte...

-Kuchiki tiene potencial..., talvez deberia darme la oportunidad de tener una subordinada de confianza..., pero y si no funciona,no, esta decidido, le hare la propuesta en un momento conveniente.

-Neee Neee...¿cuando le haras la propuesta?

-Ya vere cuando.

* * *

*En el cuartel del 6to escuadron...

renji: bueno rukia, al fin tienes un puesto y lo mejor es de 3er oficial, ya puedes estar contenta.

byakuya: prometeme que tendras cuidado en tus misiones y que seras responsable, debes hacer honor a la familia Kuchiki.

rukia: si, nii-sama, ahora me tengo que ir a la ciudad de Karakura, despues de todo soy la encargada de ese lugar.

byaku: esta bien, ve con cuidado, te vere en una semana

rukia: si nii-sama, vamos chicos.

*En eso viene el Comandante General, una vez que ya se fue Rukia.

Kuchiki-taicho, necesito que vengas a mi oficina ahora

*En la oficina del comandante general, ahi se encontraban Soi fong y Hitsugaya.

-Les tengo una mision en el mundo real, se van a dividir en grupos.

-Kuchiki-taicho, tu y Soi Fong-taicho van a ir en investigacion de almas Demoniacas en Karakura y en la exterminacion de las amenazas que lleguen ahy, ¿entendido?

-si -dijeron los dos

-Hitsugaya-taicho, tu y tu teniente Matsumoto Rangiku, haran de refuerzo a la exterminacion de amenazas y ayudaran en la investigacion, ¿entendido?

-si,entendido

-bien, entonces vayan a preparar sus cosas, saldran en una hora.

* * *

*En el mundo real, Urahara y Yoruichi habian citado a Ichigo y sus amigos en la orilla del rio de Karakura, para hablar sobre un reiatsu extraño que habia aparecido por ahi. Tessai, Ururu y Jinta, estaban buscando muestras, mientras todos hablaban, en eso se sintio tres fuertes reiatsus y se abrio una puerta senkai. De ahy salieron Byakuya junto a Soi Fong y tras ellos venian Toushirou y Matsumoto. Todos se sorprendieron al ver tal equipo juntos. Matsumoto saludo alegre, toushiro saludo serio, soi fong solo atino a saludar con la mirada y byakuya solo cerro los ojos.

-buenos dias soi fong, ¡que milagro verte por aqui!

-buenos dias yoruichi...sabe estuve pensando y la llamare Yoruichi-san, creo que estara mejor asi

-Al fin soi fong!, tuve que esperar 101 años para eso

-¡Nii-sama!, ¿no que nos veriamos en 1 semana?

-si, solo que nos mandaron en una mision

-¡byakuya! ¡toushirou!

- ya te dije que no llames mi nombre de pila, Kurosaki Ichigo

-se lo que se siente -decia toushirou serio

-bueno y ¿que les trae por aqui?

-nos asignaron a todos nosotros en equipos de 2 para investigacion de almas demoniacas y exterminacion de y Soi fong somos los principales encargados de eso y Hitsugaya y la teniente Matsumoto nos ayudaran en la tarea.

-asi que a partir de ahora pasaras mucho tiempo con la pequeña Soi Fong, a solas...-decia urahara con sonrisa divertida

*Byakuya fruncio el seño y cerro los ojos muy disgustado, no le gustaban para nada ese tipo de bromas de mal gusto. Soi Fong estaba distraida, asi que no escucho nada,los demas estaban conversando, pero la unica persona que se percato de ese comentario fue Yoruichi que puso una cara de pocos amigos y el ceño fruncido, se veia que no le gustaba la idea para nada.

-y tu Hitsugaya-san ¿que te trae por aqui?

-oe, ya te lo dijo Kuchiki

-perdon , se me olvido, justo nosotros estabamos investigando un reiatsu desconocido por aqui, si quieren ustedes 2 (refiriendose a Byakuya y a Soi fong),pueden tomar algunas muestras que hay por alli.

-hmph -dijo byakuya con disgusto pensando en que perversion estara pensando ese maldito de Urahara

-si,si ya voy -dijo soi fon con... ¿flojera?, uso el shumpo y fue hacia el otro lado del rio a tomar muestras, byakuya solo la siguio.

* * *

**FIN DE CHAPTER 4**

ok, se que en el primer capi del fic diceeee... Lo que pasa despues de ser teniente, pero todavia falta mucho para eso, por ahora sera ¡LA TERCERA AL MANDO RUKIA KUCHIKI! (aplausos) y bueno porfavor comenten, se los agradeceria mucho, bueno adios, se despide Gerital-chan.

(nt:algunos espadas y arrancars van a aparecer un poco pronto, aunque como ya saben, estamos en la epoca de la finalizacion de la rebelion de las zampakutous y eso lleva a que tambien hay bestias espada). Gomen por el retraso.

* * *

karin: ¡ohayo,minna-san! ahora voy a aparecer en el dialogo final, buajajajajaja!

soi: esta niña esta loca, ¿por que demonios tuviste que meterla aqui?

autora: por que quise...-,- y porque en su contrato puse que tendria que hacerle la vida imposible a todos menos a mi.

soi: maldita...

suzu: desgraciada...

autora: bueno Karin, haz lo que quieras ,yo me voy

karin: siiii! Geral-sempai (encendiendo un fosforo y prendiendo un palito rojo)

soi: espera...¿que haces?

karin: ya veras (tirando un palito rojo con la mecha prendida hacia un edificio) ¡Feliz dia de explosionar edificios!

soi y suzu (corriendo): ¡QUE DEMONIOS HACES, ¿ESTAS LOCA O QUE?

Soi(corriendo): aparte...¡NISIQUIERA EXISTE ESE DIA, IDIOTA!

karin: pues para mi si, adios...edificio (BUUUUUUUM!)

Soi y suzu: Ahhhhhh!


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:**

Los personajes de bleach no son mios...T_T son de tite kubo-sempai.

PEEEEEEEEEEEERO ANTES DE LEER LOS VUELVO A INTERRUMPIR:

Agradecimientos en especial a:

**Yoruichi-sempai:** ENCERIO, ya me estoy apegando a lo de sempai, bueno, gracias por los animos, te lo agradezco. Y si, los capitulos seran mas largos, algunos mas largos que otros. cuidate,nos vemos.

**Hinamori-chan21:** DIOS!, pero que poder de dar animos das, es encerio, pones una atmosfera alegre por aqui, pero, no te preocupes que el fic tendra para raaaaato jeje,pronto se pondra mas interesante. Y gracias por tu comentario. cuidate.

En fin...los dejo leer. Y denuevo disculpas por ciertas faltas ortograficas.

* * *

*Yoruichi veia como Byakuya sacaba del suelo una flamita azul, que al parecer eran restos de un alma y se la entregaba a Soi Fong, esta seguia con cara de flojera, ¿que le pasara? ella siempre para activa. Apesar de que Soi Fong ignoraba por completo lo que habia dicho Urahara, debido a que no lo escucho. Aun asi a Yoruichi le molestaba la cercania entre ellos, veia con que delicadeza Byakuya le daba las muestras a Soi Fong (nt:no es lo que piensan, es que las muestras siempre son delicadas). Tanto le molestaba que llego hasta el punto de romper un lapiz que tenia en su mano. Pero decidio que jugaria un rato con Byakuya-boy.

Todos miraron cuando Yoruichi utilizo el shumpo y fue hacia donde estaban los 2 capitanes y le arrebato su bufanda a Byakuya y volvio donde estaba.

-atrapame si puedes...-decia yoruichi con una sonrisa de malicia

-maldita gata...

*Byakuya trato de seguir con el shumpo a Yoruichi, pero sus intentos estaban siendo inutiles, todos los observaban con una gotita en la cabeza, Soi Fong se percato de que si seguian asi no hiban a terminar nunca, asi que uso el shumpo, se coloco atras de Yoruichi y le arrebato la bufanda a Yoruichi.

-¿que haces Soi Fong?, me estaba divirtiendo -decia yoruichi haciendo puchero(reproche)

*Byakuya miraba sorprendido, pero despues mantuvo la compostura y comenzo a analizar...Soi fong era la mas veloz de la S.S, de eso no habia duda, pero no tanto como "La diosa de la velocidad".

Sin embargo se entero que en aquella pelea entre las dos, durante la época de la ejecución de Rukia, Soi Fong le había seguido el paso a Yoruichi perfectamente, suspiro resignado, ahora había 2 personas delante de él en shumpo, solo que una de ellas era insoportable para él.

-ten tu bufanda –decia Soi fong con ¿flojera?

-no te pedi tu ayuda

-admite que si seguían asi, no terminarían nunca

-eso es algo que no te incumbe

-como sea, solo ten tu bufanda- decía soi fong muy seria- Lo siento mucho Yoruichi-san, pero tenemos que trabajar

-si tu lo dices Soi Fong…¿Por qué tan empeñosa con el trabajo?

-usted sabe que he sido asi desde pequeña.

-ahhh, bueno, esta bien, dejo en paz POR AHORA a Byakuya-boy.

-gracias Yoruichi-san.

*A Yoruichi le encantaba que Soi fong le hablara con mas confianza, aparte Soi fong estaba de buen humor y se veía que no estaba interesada en nada de lo que hiciera Byakuya, solo era una mala pasada que le estaba jugando su mente. Solo quería ver de buen humor a Soi fong, eso es todo. Asi que si no veía nada sospechoso, lo dejaría todo por la paz.

*Mientras Byakuya y Soi fong recogían mas muestras de reiatsu, Urahara explicaba los últimos acontecimientos que estaban pasando en karakura y también le informaba sobre algunos Arrancars a Toushiro .

Matsumoto planeaba junto a Orihime nuevas recetas de comida, mientras Chad e Ishida oían las recetas mientras les daban nauseas.

Yoruichi le daba consejos a Rukia sobre como ser un buen 3ero al mando del 2do escuadron, Ichigo escuchaba atento junto con ella.

Fue una tarde tranquila alrededor del tranquilo río de Karakura y ya estaba anocheciendo asi que los capitanes y teniente, tenían que buscar un lugar para dormir.

Orihime invito a Matsumoto y a Toushiro. Yoruichi invito a Soi fong a la tienda de Urahara, ella acepto dudosa pero recordó la tregua que hizo con Urahara hace un tiempo. Y bueno, Rukia obligo a Ichigo a que Byakuya se fuera a quedar a su casa, al fin y al cabo la familia de Ichigo lo aceptarían gustosos.

Pero antes de que cada uno se despidiera y se fuera cada uno por su lado, Byakuya agarro del brazo a Soi fong , cosa que no paso desapercibido Yoruichi. Byakuya le dijo que cualquier movimiento sospechoso por el área , el vendría, ella le contesto que lo mismo seria para ella.

Y así fue como cada uno se fue por su lado, pero al parecer funcionaban bien como equipo ya que tenían algo en común:

"La seriedad con el trabajo", así de simple.

* * *

Ya en la tienda de Urahara…

*Yoruichi le indico su habitación a Soi fong, la cual la tenía que compartir con Yoruichi, esta le dijo que no se preocupe por la comodidad porque ella duerme en su forma de gato. Mientras Yoruichi se desvestía y guardaba su ropa, Soi fong estaba sentada, parecía cansada, tanto que ni siquiera se sonrojo al ver a Yoruichi desnuda, tal y como se esperaba esa reacción por parte de ella, ya que Yoruichi disfruta poniendo nerviosos a los demás. ¿Qué le pasara?, hoy la he visto con flojera y de buen humor, y hasta incluso me empezó a llamar Yoruichi-san ¿Qué estará pensando ahora mismo?- se preguntaba Yoruichi.

Ahora le tocaba a Soi fong cambiarse, algo no tan desagradable para la vista de Yoruichi, que ya estaba en su forma de gato.

* * *

**FIN DE CHAPTER 5**

ok, otro nuevo capi, espero les guste y bueno, como no me queda mucho tiempo, solo les digo que sian leyendo que lo mas interesante va a pasar despues del nombramiento de Rukia. comenten por favor. los saluda.

Geral-chan

* * *

soi y suzu(semi-quemadas): y lo decimos una vez mas...¡¿POR QUE DEMONIOS TUVISTE QUE METER A ESTE DEMONIO ACA?

Soi: aparte solo miranos! estamos mas quemadas que Apache, Sun Sun y Mila Rose!

karin: ahy, ni que estuvieran taaaaaaaan quemadas

autora: si, karin tiene razon, no exageren, ademas miren... les puse (semi-quemadas)

soi y suzu: gracias ah -_- (sarcasmo)

karin: buajajajajajaja...peeeeeero aparte ya veran, les tengo un adelanto de los fuegos artificiales que compre para celebrar el cumpleaños de Geral-sama que sera dentro de un par de meses.

soi: maldita...todavia falta mucho para eso

karin: si quieres te muestro el adelanto A-HO-RA

suzu: COREEEEEEEEEEEEEE!


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER:**

Los personajes no son míos, son de Tite kubo-sempai, lo aclaro….de nuevo -_-

Los ( ), son pensamientos de los personajes.

**DENUEEEEEEEEVO unos agradecimientos a:**

**Yoruichi-sempai:** gracias por el comentario, jeje siempre es necesario los celos en los triángulos amorosos. Ps: ya te agregue en el mail. Nos vemos, cuídate.

**Hinamori-chan21:** bueno Hina-chan, no sé cómo lo haigas malinterpretado pero en un anterior capitulo puse que iba a poner un poco de Yuri, pero que si no te gusta solo te salteas esa parte, ahorita Soi-chan esta ingenua de los sentimientos de Yoruichi hacia ella, pero maaaaaas adelante…quien sabe jaja , pero también te tengo que decir que pronto estaré en un viaje en carro por 6 DIAAAAAAAS! Será más duro de lo que crees, bueno, gracias por el comentario, espero no pienses que me enfade o algo así, nos vemos, cuí: gracias por alegrar el dia.

**-moon:** gracias por el review, y claro que no me aburren! , que ya era hora de que Yoruichi se pusiera celosa jaja, bueno ahora los saco de la intriga. Nos vemos.

* * *

*Ahora llegaba el turno de Soi fong de cambiarse, Yoruichi se acomodaba al costado del futón de Soi fong, mientras se rascaba la oreja(recuerden, en su forma de gato). Yoruichi estaba mas concentrada de lo que debería mientras se cambiaba Soi fong, no se sorprendio demasiado al ver el cuerpo atlético de la capitana, ya que sabía que lo tenía en un muy buen estado debido a sus entrenamientos. Lo que enrealidad le sorprendio fueron esas curvas que se ocultaban bajo el uniforme de shinigami. Al final Soi fong se puso un polo blanco ajustado, de tiras y un short corto y comodo que le prestó Yoruichi, ya que no tenía ninguna pijama.

Soi fong salió por agua a la cocina, seguida por Yoruichi y en la cocina se encontraron con Urahara.

-oh…. ¿que las trae por aquí?

-solo tomare algo de agua…no me he sentido muy bien esta tarde…oye Urahara, este giagi esta algo ajustado, creo que no me sienta bien, esta tan incomodo que me da dolor en el pecho de vez en cuando y eso realmente me molesta, ¿podrias modificarlo o cambiarlo por otro?

-(asi que era por eso…pobre Soi fong)-pensó Yoruichi

-si quieres ahora mismo le hago unas cuantas modificaciones a tu gigai-decia Urahara con una cara maliciosa y que dejaba saber el doble sentido que le puso a su comentario

-callate Kisuke –decia una Yoruichi enojada

-eres un maldito pervertido Urahara, ¿puedes cambiar el gigai si o no?

-gomen , gomen, mañana me lo das y lo cambio

-vamonos a dormir Soi fong –decía yoruichi, que más parecía una orden que otra cosa

-si Yoruichi-san

* * *

*En la casa de Inoue…Toushiro jugaba videojuegos mientras esperaba la comida que ordeno por delivery, ya que según el, ni loco comeria la comida de esas dos. Mientras Inoue venía de comprar con Rangiku los ingredientes de su comida. Toushiro se preguntaba ¿Qué demonios iban a hacer? Con…brócoli, mantequilla de maní, castañas, pescado, cebolla y salsa de tomate.

El solo pensar esa combinación de ingredientes le daba nauseas al pobre de Toushiro, quien se puso muy alegre al escuchar sonar el timbre de la puerta, abrió, recibió su comida y dio un suspiro de alivio al ver que era comida normal. Cuando termino de pagar su comida, vio que las dos ya estaban comiendo.

-¿tan rápido terminaron de cocinar?

-si, ¿quieres probar de nuestra comida, taicho?

-N…no gracias (¿Cómo demonios pueden comer eso?)

* * *

*En la casa de los Kurosaki…Rukia estaba presentando a su hermano a toda la familia, como siempre, con una excusa dramática, ya que Rukia si sabia como utilizar sus habilidades de actuación. Yuzu y el papa de Ichigo aceptaron gustosos, menos Karin, que estaba con cara de sospecha hacia el cuento que había metido Rukia. Después todo fueron a cenar a la mesa.

-Byakuya-san ¿usted de donde viene? –pregunto Yuzu

-de muy lejos

-¿Cuál es su edad? –pregunto Karin

-no lo se

-¿tiene alguna amiga que pueda presentármela, o que quiera salir conmigo? –decía el papa de Ichigo con estrellitas en los ojos

-NO

-Usted es muy frio Byakuya-san… –decía el papa de Ichigo con reproche

*Y asi todos siguieron comiendo, después de eso llego la hora de ver donde dormía Byakuya. Después de mucho pleito con Ichigo y de unas cuantas amenazas por parte de Rukia, el termino aceptando que el dormiría en un futon al costado de la cama, en el suelo y Byakuya durmiendo en la cama.

Al día siguiente todos estaban reunidos en la tienda de Urahara, los tres capitanes estaban hablando, Ikkaku y Yumichika habían venido por un asunto y estaban conversando junto con Renji, que había venido juntocon zabimaru aquedarse unos dos días. Ichigo y Rukia estaban hablando con Urahara, Yoruichi, Sado e Ishida. Inoue se estaba tomando fotos con Matsumoto, que se había comprado una cámara.

Era una reunión con mucha gente, pero de repente alguien abrió la puerta, eran Hiyori y Shinji. Hiyori había venido a visitar a quien había sido su antiguo capitán y Shinji solo la acompañaba.

Ichigo: ¡Hiyori! ¡Shinji! ¿que hacen aquí?

Hiyori: vengo a visitar al tonto de Kisuke, Shinji solo acompaña

Shinji: hola a todos

*En eso suenan los celulares con alerta de hollows, todos miraron hacia donde estaban los capitanes.

Renji: Taicho, es su turno de exterminar hollows, no, mejor dicho, usted y Soi fong-taicho

Byakuya: ¿y porque nosotros?

Renji: vera, es que todos estamos trabajando en equipos y yo ya hice mi parte con Rukia e Ichigo, Hitsugaya-taicho y la teniente Matsuumoto ya han hecho su parte, Ikkaku-san y Yumichika-san también…recuerde que nos hibamos a turnar para la exterminación de Hollows, bien pues ahora les toca a ustedes

Byakuya. Si es así, entonces iré

Soi fong: vámonos ya (saliendo hacia afuera)

Renji: jeje lo que no saben es que hay como 100 Hollows

*Para mala suerte de Renji, los capitanes tenían buen oído…

* * *

FIN DE CHAPTER 6

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, perdonen por queno puse, ayer pero recuerden que en el principio puse inter-diario jeje, comenten por favor, se despide Geral-chan.

PS: ASOCIACION DE CHAPPYS SHINIGAMI, POR FAVOR NO ME HAGAN ESTO! VOY A TENER QUE VIAJAR 6 DIAS EN CARRO!

* * *

SUZU: neeee…Soi fong, vas a estar en pequeños problemas en el próximo capitulo

SOI: ni me lo digas, ya tenemos suficiente con esta hija del demonio(Karin)

KARIN: ahhhhh…pero que malas

SUZU: por favor Geral-sama, PON A OTRA PERSONA AQUÍ!

Autora: está bien…lo pensare

SUZU Y SOI: (dando un suspiro) gracias…

KARIN: que crueles…se quieren deshacer de mi

SOI Y SUZU: POR SUPUESTO QUE SI!


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes de Tite kubo-sempai no son míos, jaja .

**Jaja, hoy estoy un poco descansada después de tanto trabajo y acoso por parte de mi compañera Maka-chan jajaja, no es para tanto, pero casi parecemos Hikari-chan y Yaya-chan de Strawberry panic!, ya se imaginaran quien me representa….-_- Ahhhh! Fueron los 3 días mas cansados de vida! En fin…agradecimientos a:**

**Sumire-chan:** Gracias, Sumi-chan, si te molesta, gomen por abreviar tu nombre, jaja ahora si, os capis serán más largos, después de todo, se los prometí. Weno gracias por el review, nos vemos.

**Yoruichi-sempai:** jeje, te diste una vuelta por el otro fic, gracias por los reviews, y no te preocupes que a partir de este capi serán más largos los capítulos, y por cierto, estaré pendiente de tu fic. Nos vemos, cuídate. Y ahora el viaje será de solo 5 días , pero el lado bueno es que podre tener algunos capítulos listos.

* * *

*Para mala suerte de Renji los 2 capitanes tenían buen oído .Soi fong se apareció detrás de Renji y puso su espada en su cuello, dándole un poco de presión,

luego apareció Byakuya apuntándole con su espada a la punta de la nariz de Renji.

El solo pudo quedarse inmóvil, pidiéndole a Kami-sama que le diera el don de la invisibilidad.

Pero ahora tendría que enfrentar cara a cara a esos dos, para mala suerte de él.

Soi fong: con que 100 hollows a…-diciéndolo en tono maléfico

Byakuya: trataste de tomarte como idiotas ¿no, renji?

Renji: n…no, yo n…no q…quise

Soi fong: ¡SILENCIO!

Byakuya: a la próxima nos avisaras con anticipación…

Bya y soi: ¿CIERTO?

Renji: h…hai!

Soi fong: bien, entonces nos retiramos (desapareciendo con el shumpo)

Zabimaru(serpiente): eso te pasa por mentiroso Renji

Rukia: ¡eres un idiota! Hiciste enfadar a nii-sama

Yoruichi: en que lio te has metido Abarai…de todas las personas, tenias que meterte con la mejor asesina de toda la S.S, vaya que eres idiota

*En eso viene Hiyori, después de hablar un buen rato con Urahara,tenía unas cuantas cosas que decirle.

A decir verdad, Hiyori, a pesar de todo, parecía una de los vizards que no se podían quejar demasiado por su condición,

ella tenía cerca al que fue su capitán, a sus amigos y aunque fuera desterrada de su vida como shinigami, al menos era un poco feliz,

a comparación de Lisa, que extrañaba a su capitán o los demás que también extrañaban sus puestos,

exceptuando a Mashiro, que también tenía un caso parecido al de ella.

Hiyori: yo ya me voy ¿vienes Shinji?

Shinji: no, yo me quedo un rato más

Hiyori: como quieras

Ichigo: ¡milagro con ustedes dos!, no han discutido en todo este rato, están muy amables

Shinji y hiyori: ¡CALLATE!

Ichigo: que poco tiempo duro…-_-

Hiyori: Nos vemos!

Todos: adiós

Inoue: Nos vemos Hiyori-chan!

*Hiyori ya había salido, camino como 2 calles más arriba y paso por un parque, había tantos cerezos en una época en la que se los podía ver en su mejor esplendor,

pero algo arruino la linda caminata y la vista . Lo que vio en ese parque la sorprendió, era algo que de lo que estaba segura, no iba a poder controlar,

así que decidió volver rápido a la tienda y avisarles a todos sobre lo que había visto en ese momento.

Una vez llego a la tiendo entro de un portazo, se veía agotada y cansada por tanto correr.

Todos la miraron sorprendidos.

Shinji: Hiyori ¿Qué te pasa?

Hiyori(exaltada): ¡el tío de la bufanda esta herido y atrapado en una barrera y a la otra tía de pelo azul la encontré tirada en el suelo con un brazo muy lastimado!,¡un espada, los está atacando!, ahora mismo la está tratando de ahorcar, pero esta que se resiste, ¡vamos, tenemos tiempo de ir antes de que pase algo peor!

Yoruichi: vamos, Byakuya y Soi fong están en problemas, tenemos que ayudarlos

Toushiro: Madarame, Ayesawa y tu Matsumoto, quédense aquí, solo bastara con Abarai, Kuchiki, Kurosaki y Shihoin

Yoruichi: vamos, no tenemos tiempo que perder.

*Mientras tanto en el parque…No había sido nada difícil deshacerse de esos 100 hollows, solo bastaba un poco de shunko y unos cuantos pétalos de Senbonzakura.

El problema empezó cuando vino ese Espada. Soi fong dio una patada al brazo que estaba tratando de ahorcarla y dio un salto hacia atrás,

encontrándose al costado de la barrera en donde estaba Byakuya, lo miro para ver si se le había ocurrido una especie de plan.

Byakuya: escucha Soi fong, los pétalos de Senbonzakura Kageyoshi todavía están flotando afuera de la barrera, yo desde aquí puedo controlarlo con las manos y evitar que te hagan daño los brazos y puedas llegar a…(no pudo terminar de hablar porque fue interrumpido por Soi fong, quien había captado la idea del plan)

Soi fong: entiendo, entonces una vez que hayas cortado todos los brazos, tengo que aprovechar el tiempo que tengo antes de que se regeneren e ir donde el enemigo y le doy los 2 golpes con Suzumebachi, buen plan

Byakuya:bien, entonces prepárate y ten cuidado (¿desde cuándo me preocupa otra persona que no sea Rukia?)

Soi fong: tranquilo, tendré sumo cuidado y después de que pase todo esto, te saco de aquí

*Y efectivamente el plan resulto tal y como se esperaba. El espada se llamaba Luppy, el nuevo 6to espada, pero ahora eso era parte del pasado.

Soi fong ya estaba sintiendo su cuerpo pesado, los ojos también le pesaban y su garganta estaba empezando a molestar,

quería sentarse un rato para descansar pero se detuvo a pensar en que Byakuya todavía estaba encerrado y que tenía que sacarlo,

supongo que a mí tampoco me gustaría estar esperando-pensó.

Fue hacia donde estaba la barrera y empezó a prepararse con una serie de estiramientos para poder romperlo más fácilmente.

Byakuya: ¿Estás bien?

Soi fong: si, solo un poco cansada, utilicé mucho reiatsu para ese último golpe

Byakuya: ¿No lo controlaste muy bien o qué?

Soi fong: ¡No me refería a eso! TUVE QUE, eso quise decir, pero dejando eso de lado, creo que ya debería sacarte de aquí

*En eso vienen los demás, muy preocupados pero a la vez con las miradas mas tranquilas sabiendo que todo había terminado.

Yoruichi: ¡Soi fong! ¿Te encuentras bien?

Soi fong: si, estoy bien Yoruichi-san

Renji: ¡taicho! Vine tan pronto como pude

Soi y bya: qué bueno que no te tardaste ah (sarcasmo)

Rukia: ¡Nii-sama! ¿Estás bien?...Yoruichi-san ¿Cómo lo sacamos de ahí?, Ichigo ya intento cortando con su espada la barrera, pero no se rompe

Soi fong: eso déjamelo a mí- dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro de Rukia y dedicándole una media sonrisa

Rukia: g…gracias Soi fong-taicho [no sé por qué, pero su mano me hace sentir tanta confianza y calidez hacia ella, aparte, nunca había visto sonreír a Soi fong-taicho, al menos yo…se ve tan linda cuando sonríe –pensó], ¿pero cómo lo hará Soi fong-taicho?

Soi fong: ya verás (usando el Shunko)

*Soi fong utilizo el Shunko, dio un puñetazo a la barrera y se rompió en miles de pedazos, considerando que esa barrera era grande.

El gran problema era que ella estaba muy cansada y se desmayó, iba a caer al piso, pero Byakuya la cargo y la puso encima de su hombro.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver reacción tan amable por parte de Byakuya.

Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ella, ya que me saco de esa maldita barrera-pensó.

Rukia: ¿Por qué demonios a todos los hombres les gusta poner a las chicas en los hombros?

Inoue: No tengo idea Kuchiki-san

Sode no shirayuki: es estresante…

Rukia: ¡espera! ¿Desde cuándo estas aquí?

SNS: desde hace un rato

Ichigo: que distraída eres…enserio

Rukia: ¡cállate idiota! Inoue por favor ¿podrias curar a Soi fong-taicho y a nii-sama?

Yoruichi: perdón Rukia-chan ¿dejarías que curen primero a Soi fong?

Rukia: si Yoruichi-san, no hay problema

Yoruichi: entonces Orihime-chan, ¿la curarías a ella primero?

Inoue: si, no se preocupe

Yoruichi: gracias, pero primero vamos a la tienda de Kisuke

*En el camino Soi fong iba durmiendo, pero para eso Byakuya ya la llevaba cargada en la espalda, el se preguntaba...

¿Por qué demonios actuaba así?, el solo era amable con su hermana y con muy pocas personas,

pero en el fondo sintió la necesidad de evitar que cayera al suelo, no quería que se lastimara más de lo que estaba,

o que el choque contra el suelo le dejara un moretón en esa linda cara que tenia, ¿linda cara? ¡¿Qué piensas Byakuya?

¡Ya párale a estos absurdos pensamientos! –pensó. Mientras Yoruichi le lanzaba miradas asesinas a él,

pero este ni se daba cuenta debido a que tenía la vista centrada en el camino que tenía en frente suyo o tal vez…

estuviera sumido en sus pensamientos.

-Ya en la tienda de Urahara

(Suzumebachi volaba por todos lados preocupada, ya había pasado como hora y media y ni signos de que Soi fong despertara)

Suzu: neee… ¿soi fong se pondrá bien? –le pregunto a Inoue

Inoue: si, no te preocupes Suzumebachi-chan, ya está estable

Suzu: ¡qué bien!, gracias

Yoruichi: tú tranquila que dentro de poco va a despertar

Suzu: a ti no te pregunte

Yoruichi: uhyyyy….que genio, me recuerda a cierta persona llamada…

Suzu: no te atrevas a mencionar su nombre en mi presencia –dijo en tono de amenaza

Yoruichi: So-i fong –decía en tono burlón

Suzu: maldita… ¡tal vez ella te perdono, pero yo no! ¡Ahora te daré de ostias maldita gata!

Yoruichi: pues vaya…mi forma de gato me ha ganado mala fama al parecer, ya que nadie aquí parece ser devoto de los gatos (refiriéndose a Suzumebachi y a Byakuya) –dijo burlándose

Suzu: idiota…

Yoruichi: ya me hartaste ¡pues ven aquí maldita abeja!

Soi fong(despertando): N…no, no le digas así a Suzumebachi

Suzu y Yoru: Soi fong…

*Suzumebachi solo podía sentir una cosa en ese momento y esa cosa era: orgullo hacia su dueña.

El hecho de que la defendiera delante de su queridísima maestra, demuestra el hecho de que ella es alguien muy especial para su dueña,

solo pudo hacer otra cosa más, lanzarle una sonrisa a quien fue su compañera durante años y que lo seguirá siendo durante muchos más.

Y Soi fong respondió con una media sonrisa, el gesto que le había brindado su querida zampakuto, al fin y al cabo…

es su compañera y siempre ha estado con ella en los momentos más difíciles, aunque antes…no quisiera reconocerlo.

* * *

FIN DE CHAPTER 7

Acabe jeje, espero sea de su agrado, comenten por favor, quiero irme con un buen recuerdo de ustedes, debido a mi viaje, pero eso será pasado mañana, así que todavía no jaja. Y bueno, he puesto los nombres en los diálogos a petición de Sumi-chan, y también para que no se pierdan. Cualquier comentario, queja, amenaza(que miedo) o cualquier otra cosa, déjenlo ahí abajo. Nos vemos. Se despide Geral-chan.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer:**

Y lo digo y lo vuelvo a repetir…los personajes de Tite Kubo-sempai…no son míos.

TADAIMAAAA! Bueno, yo pensé que serian 5 días de viaje pero en total eran 4, en fin, fueron buenas vacaciones. Y bien pues mientras estábamos en nuestra habitación compartida, la acosadora de Maka-chan, que esta a mi costado -_- y a mi se nos ocurrieron un montos de ideas, al parecer la playa da inspiración, y dejando de lado todo esto, pues los dejo leer.

**Peeeeero antes unos cuantos agradecimientos:**

**Sumire-chan20:** Hi! Sumi-chan, gracias por buscar el enlace, pero si no lo encuentras, no te preocupes, muchas gracias por el review, Y gracias, que bueno que haya quedado mejor con los nombres, tranquila que habrá mas yurosoi un poco después, no tanto, jaja, ya veras, dentro de poco. Nos vemos.

**Hinamori-chan21:** jeje gracias por el comentario y por los buenos deseos de viaje, me la pase muy bien, cuidate y nos vemos luego.

**Kuchiki Kibe:** Arigato por el review, bueno es por eso x lo que escribo en esta parte, también gracias por los consejos, me sirvieron de mucho y bueno pues tratare de mejorar lo que pueda. Nos vemos.

**Yoruichi-sempai:** Jajaja, gomen, el anterior capi fue algo inesperado para las fans del yurosoi, pero como ya dije antes, habrá mas de esa linda pareja, así que no se preocupen, y bueno espero tu próximo capi de tu fic, cuídate , nos vemos.

**-moon:** ok, creo que si se esperaba los capis mas largos…T_T gomen por haberlos hecho mas cortos antes…peo en fin! Gracias x el review y a ver q pasa con Hiyori y Shinji, jaja, nos vemos.

**Y por ultimo, les agradezco que sigan mi pequeño fic, Arigato!**

* * *

Había una sola cosa que tenia que hacer Soi fong en esos momentos, eso era…hacer que su zampakuto y su maestra se llevaran mejor-suspiro.

Pero ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo?, bueno, si ella pudo hacer una especie de tregua con Urahara, ¿Por qué ellas no?,

así que decidió que de una vez por todas trataría de que ellas se llevasen mejor…de una manera u otra.

Soi fong(levantándose): ¡Escuchen ustedes dos! ¡Ustedes deben de hacer una tregua de una vez por todas!

Suzu y Yoru (jalándose los pelos y mirando a Soi fong):¿tregua?

Soi fong: ¡si!, Suzumebachi, vamos, haz una tregua con Yoruichi-san, no te pido que la perdones, eso es decisión tuya, pero al menos trata de llevarte bien con ella, recuerda que no fue su intención irse, tuvo sus razones

Suzu: ¡Pero al menos te hubiera avisado o dejado una nota ¿no crees?

Soi fong: No hubo tiempo. Vamos, Yoruichi-san es buena persona, solo haz el intento, nada mas

Suzu: pero…esta bien, pero con una condición

Soi fong(suspirando): a ver ¿Cuál?

Suzu: ¡Que te pongas esto que te compre, mira! (suzumebachi le mostro a Soi fong unos jeans, una correa marrón, una blusa de tiras blanco y unas sandalias negras)

Soi fong: ¿y por que se supone que me debo poner eso?

Suzu: pues 1ro: pues para que te veas más bonita en tu gigai y como no te dignaste a ir de compras, yo fui por ti. Y 2do: si quieres que me lleve bien con Yoruichi,tendrás que aceptar, SI O SI… (Puso cara malévola)

Soi: por favor quita esa cara que das miedo, esta bien, me pondré eso, pero promete que harás el intento de llevarte bien con ella

Suzu: ¡lo prometo!

Yoruichi: ¿Cómo es que me metí en esto? Aparte, ¿Quién ha dicho que quiero llevarme mejor con ella?

Soi: ahora pareces mas niña que yo, no sea orgullosa y acepte la tregua

Yoruichi: esta bien…pero solo lo hago por ti (advirtió con reproche)

Soi fong (dando un suspiro): ahora que ya todo esta arreglado, me voy a dormir

Suzu: pero…¿no te vas a poner la ropa que te he traído?, no se vale, era una condición y tienes que cumplirla

Soi fong (yendo a su cuarto): ah, verdad, mañana me lo pongo

Suzu: ¡muy bien!

Toushiro: mejor descansa, mañana tendremos un día largo

Soi fong: ¿y eso por que?

Toushiro: el comandante general piensa que todos debemos estar juntos y no muy dispersos como la otra vez, así que…tendremos que ir al instituto, y eso también te incluye a ti capitán Kuchiki

Byakuya: solo iré por que son órdenes, nada más

Soi fong: esta bien, ahora, si me disculpan, me voy a dormir de una buena vez, vamos suzumebachi (suzumebachi se convirtió en espada)

Yoruichi: Oigan! No se olviden de mi! (convirtiéndose en gato y yendo al cuarto)

Matsumoto: taicho no quiero ir al instituto, me da flojera todo eso del estudio

Yumichika, Renji, Ikkaku y Matsumoto: ¡NO QUEREMOS IR A LA ESCUELA!

Toushiro(con una gotita en la cabeza): ustedes parecen unos niños, oye Urahara, aquí te dejo el uniforme de Soi fong para que mañana se lo ponga y ¡ni se te ocurra ponerte a examinarlo!

Urahara: hai, hai ¿y para byakuya-san?

Toushiro: ya le di, bueno, ya nos vamos todos

Todos: buenas noches

* * *

-Al día siguiente…

**FALTAN 6 DIAS PARA EL NOMBRAMIENTO DE RUKIA**

*Casa de Ichigo

Yuzu: Byakuya-san, te ves tan Kawaiiiii!

Rukia: Nii-sama, te ves muy bien con el uniforme se la escuela

*Byakuya llevaba el uniforme del instituto con un polo negro por dentro y llevaba el cabello sin los adornos del jefe del clan Kuchiki (los kenseikan).

A decir verdad no era para nada placentero estar vestido de esta forma, pero no tenia de otra, eran ordenes después de todo y el las tenia que seguir al pie de la letra.

Rukia: nii-sama vámonos yendo

Ichigo: Oigan, esperen!

*Casa de Urahara

Suzu: ¿sabes?, cuando te dije que buscaras ropa decente, no me refería a esto, pero igual estas bien, aparte te quitaste las vendas de las trenzas

Soi fong: Hmph, no puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto

Urahara: ohhh…la pequeña Soi fong va a tener su primer día de clases, estoy tan emocionado

Yoruichi: ¿no debería ser orgulloso? Idiota

Urahara: verdad! Gomen, gomen

Yoruichi: soi fong date prisa y desayuna rápido, sino llegaras tarde a la escuela

Soi fong: me voy a atrasar, ¡nos vemos más tarde!-dijo agarrando una tostada y poniéndolo en su boca para agarrar su mochila e irse

Yoruichi: que chica mas apurada…pero aun así la quiero-penso-¡Kisuke, sirve el desayuno!

Urahara: hai, hai

*Ya una vez en la escuela, todos los shinigamis estaban en el salón y antes de empezar la clase,

la profesora hizo presentar a los estudiantes nuevos, que en este caso, eran Byakuya y Soi fong.

En el salón de Ichigo ya conocían a Toushiro, Ikkaku, Renji y Yumichika.

Gracias al modificador de memoria, todos en el salón pensaban que solo habían faltado un día a la escuela,

así que no había problema en presentarse como si nada hubiera pasado.

Pero desgraciadamente para los otros dos, no tenían más opción que presentarse.

Profesora: oigan todos, hoy se van a integrar dos estudiantes nuevos

Todos: (murmurando)

Profesora: ¡silencio! Pasen por favor y preséntense

-Los dos entraron al salón

Byakuya: Yo soy Kuchiki Byakuya, mucho gusto en conocerlos

Chicas del salón: ¡Kyaaaa!¡Byakuya-kun eres tan Kawaiii!

Soi fong: (ahhhh…Yoruichi-san dijo que fuera amable así que bueno, aquí vamos) Buenos días, me llamo Soi fong, un placer conocerlos-dijo con una media sonrisa

Chicos del salón: ¡que linda sonrisa onee-san! (los chicos la miraban emocionados ya que la pobre Soi fong parecía universitaria y para los chicos era "emocionante" tener a una chica mayor en la clase, pero Soi fong decidió ignorar las miraditas fastidiosas que le lanzaban)

Profesora: bueno, vayan a sentarse, hay dos asientos libres al fondo

*Los dos se sentaron y así paso las dos largas horas de matemática. Para Soi fong, definitivamente esa materia no era lo suyo,la tenía más que mareada todas esas ecuaciones,

seguro Matsumoto también lo estaba, pero cuando se fijo en su asiento se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera estaba prestando atención alguna.

Pero de lo que estaba segura era de que esa materia no era lo suyo, prefería mil veces algo que tenga que ver con deporte.

En cambio Byakuya se veía bien atento en su sitio, se ve que la clase le parecía interesante. Después de la hora de Matemática llegaba la de cocina,

otra cosa que no encajaba muy bien con los gustos de Soi fong.

*Ya en la clase de cocina

Profesora: Se van a unir en grupos de tres y van a preparar cualquier cosa que se les ocurra, pero háganlo bien. Los siguientes grupos son:

Grupo 1: Kurosaki, Kuchiki Byakuya y Hitsugaya

Grupo 2: Kuchiki Rukia, Matsumoto y Soi fong

Grupo 3: Madarame, Ayesawa y Abarai

¡Listo!, ahora a cocinar

GRUPO 1:

Ichigo: ¿y ahora que vamos a cocinar?

Toushiro: no tengo idea

Byakuya: ¿y si hacemos galletas?

Ichigo: está bien, pero ¿con que?

Toushiro: con ¿chispas de chocolate?

Ichigo: esas son buenas

Byakuya: es cierto

Ichigo: ok, entonces a cocinar, Toushiro, por ahí hay un libro de recetas, pásamelo

Toushiro: aquí esta, ten

Byakuya: comencemos

GRUPO 2:

Rukia: entonces… ¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer?

Soi fong: A mí no me pregunten, yo con las justas hiervo agua para mi te

Matsumoto: a mí tampoco, yo hasta quemo el agua

Rukia: entonces ¿Qué hacemos?...T_T

Matsumoto: ¡verdad! Recordé una de las recetas que me enseño Orihime

Rukia: Rangiku-san, esas recetas son peligrosas

Matsumoto: ¡pero si es de la más normal!, escuchen, consiste en espárragos, carne, arroz, queso derretido, espinaca, salsa de tomate, sandia, un poco de ajo y buen toque de licuado de aceitunas y zanahoria.

Rukia y Soi: (Nauseas) hasta donde dijiste arroz todo estaba bien.

Soi fong: ya y si hacemos un pastel con fresas, aquí está la receta

Rukia: me parece bien

Matsumoto: a mi igual, mmmm…se ve rico en la foto de la receta

Soi fong: entonces, Matsumoto consigue los ingredientes, Kuchiki, tu adornaras el pastel y entre todas lo prepararemos

Rukia y Matsumoto: hai!

GRUPO 3:

Ikkaku y Renji: Yan ken po! Yan ken Po! Yan ken po!

Yumichika: que forma más infantil de resolver sus problemas -_-

Ikkaku y Renji: ¡cállate!

Ikkaku: Ja! Yo tengo mano hacia arriba, yo gano, así que haremos pollo agridulce

Renji: está bien

Yumichika: te sabes esa receta porque te la enseño la hermana de Keigo ¿no DARLING?

Ikkaku: ¡CALLATE!

Yumichika y Renji: (matándose de risa)

*Y así cada uno termino su comida, la profesora, quien se había llevado una buena tajada de todos ellos, opto por que se los llevaran a sus casas y se repartieran entre ellos.

Otros grupos optaron por que solo un miembro se llevara la comida, y no es porque hubiera salido mal, era por la simple razón de que no querían llevar nada mas de camino a casa.

En fin, mañana será otro día y solo faltaran 5 días para mi nombramiento-pensó Rukia de camino a casa.

* * *

**FIN DE CHAPTER 8**

OK, en esta parte de la historia es donde más va a tener protagonismo un personaje, pero después ya iré involucrando más a los otros 2 personajes principales, así que no se preocupen.

Jajajaja. Onegai no piensen nada mal, yo y Maka-chan, mi mejor amiga, (se los dije…T_T Yaya-chan), estamos que compartimos habitación ya que sus padres no la dejan vivir sola y como se fueron de viaje y tiene 17 buajajajaja, a quedado bajo mi mando y bueno sus padres dejaron que se quedara en mi casa a cambio de q controle a esta niña descontrolada, ¿mencione que le pienso cobrar renta? Buajajajajaja.

Maka: NOOOOOOOO! NO, NO Y NO!

Geral: tengo derecho, no fastidies

Maka: T_T pero…pero, AH! Ya se! Que tal si te pago con algo diferente…

Geral: no gracias…

Soi y suzu: oye, ¿Quién es esta?

Maka: ¡¿a quien le dices ESTA?

Suzu: pues a ti

Maka: geral, ¿Por qué demonios crías a niñas tan mal educadas?

Geral: ¿Qué tu no eres parte de ellas? , aparte, ni siquiera quieres pagar renta. Por cierto chicas, ella es Maka-chan, mi amiga, la reemplacé por Karin ¿contentas?

Soi y suzu: si, creo que podremos sacarle provecho a tu amiguita

Maka: ¿sabes?, se parecen en lo macabro a ti

Geral: gracias

Maka: te persuadiré de alguna forma porque… NO PAGARE RENTA!


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes de Tite Kubo-sempai no son míos, obviamente ya dije que son de otro jeje .

**HI! Minna-san**, hoy habrá un episodio SUUUPER LARGO, ni tanto, pero preparen sus ojitos porque van a leer un poco más de lo normal,

hoy en la mañana estuve leyendo el periódico, ya que se fue la luz y pues..no había nada que hacer… pero de repente vi un cuestionario muy curioso y

pues eso me dio inspiración. ¿la razón de porque va a estar largo el capitulo? Es que por desgracia…voy a tener que estudiar para mis exámenes de fin de ciclo y

voy a estar ocupada hasta el miércoles 09, créanme, no tendré NADA DE TIEMPO para actualizar…T_T, pero no se preocupen que el jueves actualizo,

es por eso que les quiero dejar un tanto para que lean y puedan soportar hasta el jueves jeje _.

Y bueno, los dejo leer, a partir de ahora los respuestas a los comentarios serán al final, solo que hoy no las podre poner,

no tengo mucho tiempo. Nos vemos, deséenme suerte y cuídense!

* * *

*Casa de Urahara

Soi fong: Ya llegue!

Yoruichi: ah, hola! ¿Qué tal tu primer día de escuela?

Soi fong: agotador…

Yoruichi: vamos, eso no es nada para ti

Soi fong: créame, estoy cansada, por cierto, les traje algo (mostrando una caja blanca que la puso encima de la mesa)

Yoruichi: ¿Qué es esto?

Soi fong: yoruichi-san…es un pastel de fresas -_-

Yoruichi: ahhhh…interesante-dijo mirando el adorno de chappy que le había puesto Rukia a cada tajada de pastel

Soi fong: sé lo que piensas…esa fue Rukia

Yoruichi: (probando el pastel) esta rico, ¿Quién lo preparo?

Soi fong: yo, Rukia y Matsumoto

Yoruichi: ya veo, ¿hicieron grupos?

Soi fong: pues sí, aunque es la primera vez que cocino algo como esto

Yoruichi: pues para ser tu primera vez te salió bien

Soi fong: gracias Yoruichi-san

Yoruichi: ¿ya la has probado?

Soi fong: no, todavía no

Yoruichi: pues ten un poco (le ofreció un poco de pastel en una pequeña cuchara que había por ahí, Soi fong acepto y probo el pastel)

Soi fong: (masticando) mmm…esta rico

Yoruichi: te ves tan linda cuando masticas! (La abrazo)

Soi fong: g…gracias (le devolvió el abrazo y la abrazo con ternura, hundiendo su cara en el pecho de Yoruichi)-disculpe, es que de camino acá hacia mucho frio y usted esta tan cálida…

Yoruichi: no te preocupes mi pequeña Soi (le acaricio el cabello)-¿te apetece llamar a los demás para que prueben el pastel y de una vez nos vayamos a dormir?

Soi fong: si, creo que eso estaría bien, aparte también traje para que probara Ururu-chan (seguían abrazadas)

Yoruichi: le has agarrado cariño a la niña ¿verdad? (hundiendo su cara en los cabellos de Soi fong)

Soi fong: ah, es una buena niña. Creo que ya deberíamos llamar a los demás (separándose del abrazo)

Yoruichi: tienes razón (dedicándole una sonrisa)-Oye Kisuke! Soi fong trajo pastel, ve para acá con Tessai y los niños!

*En eso vienen Urahara y los demás.

Urahara: Ohhhh! Nuestra pequeña Soi fong trajo pastel para mi, no debiste…tranquila que después te daré tu recompensa

Soi fong: En 1er lugar: hice el pastel para todos, 2do: cierto, no debí y 3ro: no gracias, estoy bien

Urahara: ohhhh…pero que cruel eres T_T

Jinta: Hmph, gracias

Ururu: gracias por el pastel

Soi fong: de nada Ururu-chan (revolviendo su cabello)

Yoruichi: oye Kisuke! ¿Qué es esto? (mostrándole un parte del periódico en donde habían varias preguntas)

Urahara: es un cuestionario de preguntas

Yoruichi: hay que resolverlo!

Soi fong: yo no tengo muchas ganas, pero yo leo y ustedes responden

Todos: si

Soi fong: haber…una palabra sinónima de irresponsable [nt:bueno, como en mi caso, los personajes responderán con los nombres de sus conocidos, como en mi caso que respondí: Maka-chan)

Yoruichi: Rangiku!

Soi fong: una palabra que describa la palabra tatuaje

Urahara: Abarai-san!

Yoruichi: ahhh, tienes razón

Soi fong: dos palabras antónimas de humilde y modesto [nt:-_-…ese es mi onii-chan]

Yoruichi: ja! Ya se me ocurrió una, Kuchiki Byakuya

Todos: cierto

Soi fong: una palabra antónima de trabajador

Urahara: haber…ya dijimos a Matsumoto-san y a Abarai-san, así que lo que nos queda es…

soi fong: esa respondo yo: Omaeda- dijo con voz seria

yoruichi: jaja, tienes razón

soi fong: ahora una palabra sinónimo de pervertido…ya se me una -_-

yoruichi: jaja, el idiota de Kisuke

urahara: que crueles son conmigo!

Soi fong: una palabra que describa el color naranja

Yoruichi: Ichigo!

Soi fong: una palabra de describa velocidad

Urahara: Yoruichi-san

*En eso tocan la puerta, eran las voces de Byakuya, Rukia e Ichigo. Tessai les abrió y los dejo pasar.

Byakuya, Ichigo y Rukia: Buenas Noches!

Urahara: ohhhh…pero que inoportunos, estábamos en medio de algo ¿saben?

Byakuya: disculpen las molestias

Soi fong: Byakuya! ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?

Byakuya: te traigo unas muestras que encontré por la casa de Kurosaki

Ichigo: Oigan ¿y ustedes desde cuando se hablan con tanta confianza?

Byakuya: no se, así le hablo a la persona a la que le debo una ¿no?

Ichigo: entiendo, ya sea a que te refieres (nt: mirando a Rukia con ternura)

Soi fong: déjalo en la mesa y de un rato vamos a guardarlo al almacén, me pregunto ¿Por qué demonios el comandante general me pidió que guardara las muestras? Es un fastidio

Byakuya: No tengo idea, ¿Qué tienes ahí? (agarrando el periódico y viendo el cuestionario)

Soi fong: un cuestionario de preguntas

Byakuya: (frunciendo el ceño y mirando a los demás) ¿Cómo se atreven a insinuar que no soy humilde y modesto?

Ichigo: porque es cierto, eres todo lo contrario, un arrogante y presumido

Byakuya: silencio Fresita!

Ichigo: ¿a quién le dices Fresita, desgraciado?

Byakuya: a ti, ¿a quién más?

Ichigo: idiota…ahora ven y pelea como hombre!

Byakuya: Bien pues, empecemos!

*aparte

Rukia: etto…Soi fong-taicho, ¿no los va a separar?

Soi fong: no, es su problema de ellos (está leyendo su periódico…tranquilamente -_-)

Rukia: ah, entiendo, ya que, pues que se peleen

Yoruichi: ahhhh…

*Después de armar tanto jaleo y de que Urahara separara a Ichigo y a Byakuya. Soi fong y Byakuya fueron a guardar las muestras al almacén mientras los demás tomaban te,

Yoruichi no se sentía bien dejando a Soi con Byakuya, así que fue a echar un vistazo, al asomarse por la puerta vio algo que merecía explicación, y si se lo iba a pedir mañana a Soi fong,

ohhhh si, debía de darle una buena explicación para lo que acababa de ver, una vez termino de ver esa escenita, regreso a la mesa y se puso a tomar té. Pasado mañana se lo voy a preguntar,

hoy fue viernes, el último día de clases de la semana y solo porque está cansada no se lo preguntare hoy, pero mañana vamos a ir a pasear, así que…

definitivamente el domingo se lo preguntare-pensó con decisión. Byakuya y Soi fong ya estaban regresando, y Byakuya se fue con Rukia e Ichigo.

Ya era la hora de ir a dormir, Yoruichi se convirtió en su forma de gato y se fue a su habitación junto con Soi fong, Tessai y los niños ya se habían ido a dormir y

Urahara también se fue al terminar de guardar su cosas.

* * *

*2 Días después, ya era domingo y habían pasado dos días desde el ultimo día de clases de la semana, el viernes.

El sábado Soi fong, Suzumebachi y Yoruichi se la habían pasado de compras, Byakuya estaba atento de los Hollows junto con Renji,

Hitsugaya menciono que quería visitar a Hinamori y les pidió a los demás que se encargaran de los Hollows solo por ese día.

Ichigo, Rukia, Yuzu y Karin fueron al parque de diversiones junto con Sado, Ishida, Inoue y Matsumoto, que los alcanzaron.

Al final del día todos llegaron cansados y solo con la idea de echarse a dormir, y así es como llego el domingo.

**FALTAN 4 DIAS PARA EL NOMBRAMIENTO DE RUKIA**

*En la tienda de Urahara, por la mañana una mujer gatuna de ojos dorados estaba recordando los acontecimientos de lo que había pasado el viernes.

De cómo el tonto de Byakuya-boy había venido a traer más muestras de almas a la casa. Y de cómo le hablaba a Soi fong y mientras ella examinaba las muestras,

muy inocente mi Soi-penso, ese maldito de Byakuya le echaba unas miraditas INSOPORTABLES! Y cuando llego el momento de guardar las muestras en los cajones…

Ohhhh sí, eso fue lo peor. Soi fong le agradeció a Byakuya por haberla traído a la casa para que la curaran…y todo estaba bien hasta que ese idiota de Byakuya la acorralo contra la pared y

le dijera "no sé qué cosa", pero el caso es que Soi fong se sonrojó, solo un poco, pero eso no quita el que lo haya hecho.(Enfurecida dio un puñetazo a la mesa,

pero no tan fuerte para que no se rompiera, sino Kisuke le daría el sermón se su vida).

Ahora iria a la habitación de Soi fong y le preguntaría ¿Qué demonios le dijo Byakuya el pasado viernes? Se fue directo a la habitación, abrió la puerta y

lo que vio le dejo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Soi fong al parecer había tenido mala noche, debido a que la sábana blanca del futon estaba tirada a un lado y

encima de ese futon se veía a una Soi fong que cubría su cara con una almohada pequeña y se le veía que llevaba puesto solo su conjunto de brasiere(sostén) y braguitas color rojo,

estaba durmiendo de costado, pero luego se acomodo y se puso boca arriba. El inmenso calor que había hecho anoche justificaba su vestimenta.

Yoruichi fue hacia donde estaba ella y se echo a su costado, acomodando su mejilla encima del vientre de Soi fong. Pero aunque fuera sábado, ya era hora de levantarse.

Rozando su mejilla contra el vientre de Soi fong le dijo:

Yoruichi: Levántate dormilona

Soi fong: No…un rato más-dijo con flojera

Yoruichi: Levántate Soi

Soi fong: solo…un ratito mas-respondió abrazando a Yoruichi y acercando su cara de esta a su pecho-anoche no pude dormir bien

Yoruichi: (se había quedado con los ojos bien abiertos después de lo que hizo Soi fong, pero luego sonrió y pego mas su cara al vientre de Soi fong) -Esta bien, nos levantaremos a la hora del desayuno

Soi fong: ¿Cómo es eso?

Yoruichi: eso significa, que me voy a quedar a dormir contigo

Soi fong: gracias Yoruichi-san

Yoruichi: pero con una condición

Soi fong: ¿Cuál?

Yoruichi: a la hora del desayuno me responderás a una pregunta

Soi fong: está bien, como diga-respondió acomodándose y cerrando los ojos

Yoruichi: buena chica-dijo acariciándole el cabello y cerrando los ojos

*A la hora del desayuno, 3 horas después…

Soi fong: (estirándose) Ahhhh…que bien he dormido

Yoruichi: Soi, eres una dormilona

Soi fong: (reprochando) Yoruichi-san, no tenía que decirlo

Yoruichi: (con semblante serio) Ahora sí, me tendrás que responder a mi pregunta

Soi fong: (comiendo una tostada) ¿de qué se trata Yoruichi-san?

Yoruichi: dime y sin mentiras Soi fong (le advirtió con el ceño fruncido)-¿Qué te dijo Byakuya el pasado viernes que estaban guardando las muestras y te acorralo?

Soi fong: (sigue comiendo su tostada) Pues creo que dijo algo como…"eso es lo que hacen los compañeros de equipo"

Yoruichi: (poniendo su mano en la mesa) Y ¿Por qué te sonrojaste?

Soi fong: (termino de comer su tostada y se puso seria) Pues porque me puso en una situación incómoda y creo que sabes a que me refiero

Yoruichi: (calmándose) tienes razón, lo siento mucho

Soi fong: pero ¿Por qué se enoja?

Yoruichi: No me enoje! Es que…bueno…yo…

*En eso entran Urahara, Tessai y los niños

Urahara: Buenos días a todos!

Soi fong: voy a salir a caminar un rato, ya vengo (se levanto de la mesa, se fue a ponerse una chompa y salió)

Urahara: ¿dije algo malo?

Yoruichi: No, esta vez no fuiste tú (decía con mirada triste)

*Casa Kurosaki, una vez terminado el desayuno

Rukia: Nii-sama, yo y Ichigo vamos a ir a la tienda de Urahara a recoger a Chappy, porque he tenido algunos problemas con la pastilla gikongan ¿quieres venir?

Byakuya: No gracias, voy a dar una vuelta por el parque y ver los cerezos

Rukia: ah, entonces nos vemos luego ¿seguro estarás bien?

Byakuya: si Rukia, estoy seguro (agarro su saco y se fue)

Rukia: oye Ichigo ¿no ves a Nii-sama un poco raro?

Ichigo: a Byakuya, no, no creo

Rukia: si tú lo dices…entonces vámonos

Ichigo: pero ahora que lo pienso Byakuya esta… (no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Rukia le agarro de la mano)

Rukia: ya deja ese tema –dijo jalándolo para que empezaran a correr

Ichigo: Oye Rukia!-dijo empezando a correr

Rukia: cállate y corre conmigo

Ichigo: ya que insistes enana-respondió sonriéndole

Rukia: no me digas así tonto!

Ichigo: jaja, está bien

*Ya en la tienda de Urahara, allí se encontraban Yoruichi, Urahara y ¿Omaeda?-pensó Rukia con desconcierto, sinceramente, nunca se imagino verlo por ahí.

En fin, según Urahara, Omaeda había venido a entregarle unos papeles a Soi fong-taicho, pero como ahora no está, se los tuvo que entregar a Urahara para que se los diera.

Ichigo y yo lo saludamos. Pero no sé porque razón, al verlo, recién me puse a pensar en ¿cómo sería mi nuevo escuadrón? y ¿cómo sería mi nueva capitana,

seguro es porque faltan solo 4 días para mi nombramiento. Pero como ya me entro la curiosidad, creo que le preguntare un par de cosas a Omaeda antes de que se vaya,

para estar un poco preparada. Supongo que será mi superior…eso no me gusta para nada.

Rukia: Omaeda! Necesito que me hagas un favor antes de que te vayas

Omaeda: ¿de qué se trata Kuchiki?

Rukia: necesito preguntarte un par de cosas ¿se puede?

Omaeda: claro Kuchiki, tengo tiempo

Rukia: Urahara-san ¿se puede conversar aquí?

Urahara: Si, no hay problema

Rukia: gracias, en fin, Omaeda ¿Cómo es el ambiente en el escuadrón?

Omaeda: ah, pues es bien cómodo y hay mucha tecnología, gracias a mí y a mi riqueza claro, pues también es un poco…

*Todos oían atentamente las respuestas, algunas fueron coherentes y otras no. La forma en que contaba Omaeda acerca del escuadrón y de la vida ahí,

se ve que le gustaba ese lugar a pesar de tener tanto trabajo. La única que no estaba atenta y en vez de eso, estaba más que distraída, era Yoruichi,

estaba un poco deprimida y algo pensativa después que su pequeña pelea que tuvo con Soi fong y que a causa de eso la hizo enojar, y todo fue por culpa de sus estúpidos celos…

Pero de pronto logro escuchar una de las preguntas y sintió que era digno de escuchar a su respuesta, puso mucha atención a la respuesta.

Rukia: y por último, ¿Cómo es Soi fong-taicho?

Omaeda: (su rostro adquirió una pequeña sonrisa calmada) Pues ella es… ella es…como decirte…Soi fong-taicho es una mujer muy responsable,

ella siempre da lo mejor de sí al entrenarnos y siempre se esfuerza al máximo para poder superarse cada día. Ella para mí, no, para todo el escuadrón y las Fuerzas Especiales,

es considerada un buen ejemplo para todos nosotros, yo la admiro mucho. Tal vez no sabemos QUE ha sufrido, pero todos sabemos LO MUCHO que ha sufrido y

a pesar de todo ella supo sobreponerse y seguir adelante, convirtiéndose en lo que es ahora, un modelo a seguir para todos nosotros y una capitana muy querida.

Si, lose, sé que no nos demuestra su afecto muy bien que digamos y también se que a veces puede ser un poco depravada, fría e insensible, pero nunca nos ha abandonado.

Siempre nos está entrenando para hacernos más fuertes y bueno…para sobrevivir también, según ella. Aparte es muy fuerte y su alma es pura, solo que a veces siento que a su alma le falta algo,

pero no se que puede ser…solo sé que cuando su alma obtenga lo que le está faltando, ella sonreirá a voluntad propia.

En fin, eso es todo lo que te puedo decir de Soi fong-taicho, creo que me pase un poco ¿verdad?, suerte y nos vemos en tu nombramiento Kuchiki.

Rukia: Gracias Omaeda- decía deprimida-Bueno, gracias por todo Urahara-san, ya nos vamos

Urahara: pero ¿y tu chappy?

Rukia: lo recogeré mañana, vamos Ichigo

*En la mente de Rukia solo pasaba tres cosas:

1ro: su capitana es sorprendente!

2do: ¿Qué es lo que habrá sufrido su capitana?

3ro: ¿Por qué se sentía tan triste después de lo que le contaron, si tenía que estar feliz?

Tenía que desahogarse con alguien, también tenía que preguntarle un par de cosas a alguien, esto no se podía quedar así.

La razón de su tristeza, en realidad…era el sufrimiento de quien va a ser su capitana, y no sabe ¿Por qué razón le afecta tanto a ella? Creo que investigare un poco-pensó.

* * *

**Yoruichi's Pov**

En ese mismo instante en que Omaeda termino de responder la pregunta, el pecho de Yoruichi se lleno de orgullo al escuchar de cómo se expresaban de quien fue su alumna.

Pero todo se arruino al escuchar ciertas palabras:

"sabemos LO MUCHO que ha sufrido" o "se que a veces puede ser un poco DEPRAVADA, FRIA E INSENSIBLE"

Todas esas frases resonaban en su cabeza y para cada una de ellas había una sola respuesta: Todo es mi culpa-pensó.

Se levanto, se puso su casaca naranja y se fue a buscar a Soi fong, tenía unas cuantas cosas que decirle y explicarle y sobre todo, pedir disculpas.

A lo mejor se ha ido al parque, iré a buscarla-pensó mientras salía rumbo al parque.

Yoruichi solo corría en busca de ella con el solo pensamiento de querer hablar con ella sobre sus sentimientos,

aunque uno nunca que sabe con que se encontrara en ese parque o con quienes, solo había que esperar…

* * *

**FIN DE CHAPTER 9**

Ok , los dejo con la intriga bujajajajaja, Maka-chan me puso de buenas con el cuestionario de la mañana, ese era su supuesto plan de persuasión para no cobrarle renta, aunque después de todo no se la iba a cobrar jeje, bueno nos vemos el próximo miércoles, cuídense y nos vemos, no se vayan a perder el siguiente capítulo, que ya lo tengo listo por cierto…buajajaja. Estoy un poco loca últimamente, gomen ne.

TRES COSAS PARA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO:

1RO: Mal entendido y reconciliación

2DO: Los sentimientos de Rukia

3RO: Tatsuki pierde una carrera.

Eso es todo, nos vemos la prox. Semana! Deséenme suerte para el estudio. Geral-chan


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes de Tite kubo-sempai no son míos.

**GOMEEEEEEEN! LO MALO:** estuve demasiado ocupada y después de los exámenes me fui de parranda por la celebración de términos de exámenes y pues…

amanecí mal de la cabeza al día siguiente jaja gomen ne.

**LO BUENO:** estoy full con los capis nuevos, tuve mucha inspiración, así que solo me tardare entre 2 días en poner cada capitulo jeje,

hoy también cumplo lo prometido y el capitulo será largo, jeje como compensación a la demora. Weno espero me perdonen y gracias por desearme suerte, APROVE!

Gracias por el apoyo y pues los dejo leer.

* * *

*Yoruichi iba de camino al parque, esperando a que Soi fong se encontrara allí, mientras saltaba de rama en rama de un árbol a otro se preguntaba

¿Qué estará haciendo es este mismo momento? Solo había que esperar. Estaba consciente de que se había portado mal con ella, no debió preguntar tantas estupideces…

y pensar que todo fue culpa de sus malditos celos. Es que…no puedo aguantar ver al alguien más con Soi, especialmente cuando se ve que tiene otras intenciones –pensó

-ya casi voy a llegar, haber si por ahí encuentro a Soi, tengo que disculparme con ella.

* * *

*Mientras tanto en el parque, Soi fong se encontraba caminando por el camino que conducía hacia los arboles de cerezo,

una vez allí vio que Byakuya estaba sentado en un banco, leyendo un libro, así que decidió darle el alcance.

Al ver que Soi fong se acercaba, decidió hacer espacio en el banco para que se sentara, una vez se sentó a su costado,

vio que tenia la mirada triste, así que le pregunto ¿Qué le pasaba?, a lo que ella, resignada, le conto todo lo que había pasado,

la escena que se había armado en el desayuno y al final cada uno saco sus conclusiones.

Soi fong: ¿sabes? , creo que es porque es muy sobre protectora, una vez…hace muchos años, me dijo que yo era como su hermana menor, de seguro es por eso-dijo con mirada triste y resignada

Byakuya: [Al parecer no se da cuenta, ella aun esta inocente de los sentimientos de Yoruichi hacia ella, ella se niega a aceptarlo y cree que solo es cariño, pero…creo que es mejor para mi, así tengo una oportunidad con ella-pensó] –Si, puede que tengas razón y sean celos de hermana mayor.

Soi fong: pero de todas maneras creo que debería disculparme con ella, me voy a casa, nos vemos

Byakuya: Nos vemos mañana en la escuela.

*Byakuya se levanto y le dio la mano a Soi para ayudarla a levantarse, ya que se veía un poco cansada. Al levantarse, sus caras quedaron muy cerca,

Byakuya quería aprovechar la ocasión pero Soi fong sin darse cuenta de sus intenciones, se volteo para irse, pero al voltearse,

a lo lejos vio a Yoruichi parada encima de la rama de un árbol con la mirada triste. Yoruichi al ver esa escena se volteo y salto a otra rama para irse,

pero de repente escucho la voz de Soi fong llamándola.

Soi fong: Espera Yoruichi-san!

Yoruichi: (bajando del árbol) ¿Qué pasa Soi? –dijo triste

Soi fong: (bajando la cabeza) Lo siento mucho Yoruichi-san, no debí portarme así

Yoruichi: Mas bien tu discúlpame, no debí hacerte tantas preguntas estúpidas, en verdad lo lamento Soi

Soi fong: Esta bien, de nuevo me disculpo, no debí actuar tan infantilmente, yo solo…yo solo quiero estar bien contigo (la abrazo y hundió su cara en el pecho de Yoruichi)

Yoruichi: Pero que terca eres mi pequeña Soi, yo también lo siento mucho, te juro que nunca quise que te sintieras así (le dio un beso en la frente y se le salieron algunas lagrimas)

Soi fong: No llores por favor, no quiero que llores por mi culpa (secándole las lágrimas)

Yoruichi: (secándose las lagrimas)-baka, son lagrimas de felicidad, ya estamos bien ¿no?

Soi fong: si, ya estamos bien Yoruichi-san, que por cierto…no sabía que usted se podía poner tan sensible ah- dijo con ganas de sacar la niña interior que tenia Yoruichi, y al parecer, dio resultados

Yoruichi: No llore! Este…me entro algo en el ojo! Definitivamente me entro algo en el ojo, no fui yo!

Soi fong: (alejándose) Si…como no… ¿no dijo usted que eran lagrimas?

Yoruichi: Hey! No me dejes acá sola, eres mala! Y no, no recuerdo haber dicho eso –dijo con reproche y a la vez poniéndose a su costado

Soi fong: (tomándole de la mano) ya vámonos a casa, que se hace tarde- dijo con media sonrisa

Yoruichi: si, ya vámonos pequeña Soi- respondió estrechando mas su mano

* * *

*Al día siguiente, Lunes en la mañana

**FALTAN 3 DIAS PARA EL NOMBRAMIENTO DE RUKIA**

En la clase de deportes del instituto Karakura…allí estaban toda la clase reunida en el patio del instituto.

Soi fong: y… ¿Qué se supone que hacemos aquí?

Rukia: Es la clase de deportes y gimnasia Soi fong-taicho

Soi fong: Ah, ya me lo suponía, por eso es que llevamos puesto short y polo

Profesora: Oigan todos! Fórmense en 2 filas, una de chicos y otro de chicas. Hoy vamos a hacer una carrera de 200mts, elegiré grupos de dos y competirán ¿entendido?

Todos: Hai!

Profesora: bien, pero antes de empezar, necesito una asistente, haber….Kuchiki Rukia, tu anotaras quien gana en las carreras, así que no correrás

Rukia: hai! [que bieeeeen!]

Ichigo: (susurrando) –Enana suertuda

Rukia: cállate baka

Profesora: Entonces, los primeros en competir serán… Kurosaki Ichigo VS Kuchiki Byakuya!

Rukia: (susurrando) -¿Por qué el VS?

Inoue: No tengo idea Kuchiki-san

Tatsuki: debe ser que se ha emocionado, pero eso no me interesa, lo único que sé es que definitivamente le ganare a cualquiera con el que me toque competir, eso es todo

*Y así empezó la carrera. Byakuya era veloz corriendo y hasta incluso le paso a Ichigo,

pero este uso el repentino aceleron de Byakuya para que se agotara y el acelerara en ese mismo momento en el que el se agotara,

una vez Byakuya se canso, Ichigo lo paso dando un fuerte acelerón y gano, dejando a un Byakuya…con una mirada fría y seria…esperaba otra reacción-pensó Ichigo

Profesora: gana Kurosaki, la siguiente pareja es Matsumoto Rangiku VS Inoue Orihime

*Y esa fue la gota que colmo el vaso, todos los chicos pervertidos de la clase veían como los pechos de las chicas iban rebotando conforme corrían,

pero la que dio el acelerón final fue Inoue, así que ella gano.

Profesora: Gana Inoue Orihime, los siguientes son Abarai Renji VS Yumichika Ayesawa

*Y bien, todos estaban con una gotita en la cabeza mientras veían a Yumichika con un espejo y

se miraba a ver si no se le salía una de sus plumas mientras corría o si su cabello se despeinaba,

obviamente Renji tomo ventaja de eso y gano.

Profesora: gana Abarai Renji, ahora los que siguen son Madarame Ikkaku VS Asano Keigo

Rukia: esto…profesora, Keigo se ha desmayado

Profesora: alguien llévelo a la enfermería, se cancela la carrera entre ustedes dos, ahora los siguientes son Hitsugaya Toushiro VS Kojima Mizuiro

*Y aunque no lo crean, Toushiro iba perdiendo ya que estaba distraído, pero la sola razón de su distracción era…Hinamori.

Al venirse al mundo humano, dejo a una Hinamori llena de obligaciones y papeleo, después de todo, no debe ser tan fácil ser como el reemplazo de tu capitán –pensó Toushiro

–Y si me hubiese quedado a ayudarla por un día, pero tenía la misión, así que no iba a poder…lo siento Hinamori, te prometo que me tomare un tiempo e iré a ayudarte-pensó.

De pronto una voz le hizo prestar atención a la carrera.

Ichigo: Toushiro, mira adelante!

Toushiro: Demonios! La carrera, lo tengo que alcanzar

*Y en definitiva lo alcanzo, y debido a que Mizuiro estaba en baja forma y ya se estaba agitando,

Toushiro aprovecho a que Mizuiro había utilizado toda su energía durante toda la carrera y dio un último acelerón y

en cuestión de segundos llego a la meta.

Profesora: gana Hitsugaya, las siguientes son Arisawa Tatsuki VS Soi fong (nt: jeje sinceramente siempre e querido ver a estas dos competir buajajajaja, ejem…sigamos)

*Tatsuki estaba con aire positivo, sea quien sea su oponente, lo va a vencer, sobre todo teniendo a Inoue a su lado animándola.

Tatsuki se puso a buscar con la mirada quien sería su oponente, resultaba que era la chica nueva. Tiene la mirada fría y seria, ja!, se ve que esto no es lo suyo,

esta ya la tengo ganada- pensó.

Decidió compadecerse de la chica nueva y desearle suerte mientras hacía unos cuantos estiramientos.

Soi fong ni siquiera hacia estiramientos, no estaba de humor para este tipo de competencias, pero después de un rato le respondió a Tatsuki.

–ah, gracias, también te deseo suerte- la chica nueva respondió, ¿Cómo se llamaba?...Soi…Fong, si, así se llamaba,

parece ser que no tiene ningún interés en esta carrera, peor para ella-pensó con amargura.

Y ya de una vez la profesora dijo que nos pusiéramos en posición para empezar a correr,

Soi fong puso el pie derecho apoyado en frente y la izquierda la apoyo para atrás y por último, las manos apoyadas en el suelo con la mirada en frente.

Conforme se hacia el conteo, Soi fong fruncía el ceño y tenía la mirada más fija en la meta.

Esa mirada curiosa que le di a mi oponente me confirmo que estaba más que preparada, así que me apresure a ponerme de igual forma.

Sonó el silbato y solo sentí que una ráfaga de viento había pasado por mi costado, mire a mi costado, pero no había nadie,

mire al frente y mi oponente estaba a 100 mts de mi.

Tatsuki: Maldición! (se apresuro a correr, no logro alcanzarla totalmente pero ya se encontraba a 10 mts atrás de ella, eso era suficiente,

solo tenía que mantener el ritmo hasta que Soi fong se agotara.

Pero no hubo ningún momento en que Soi fong se agotara y así solo le quedo ver como Soi fong llegaba a la meta.

Su plan…había fallado y para colmo tuvo que llegar 10 segundo después que su oponente, eso era una total desgracia para ella,

que después de sacar sus conclusiones, cayó en la cuenta de que había…Perdido)

Soi fong al llegar a la meta apoyo sus manos en sus rodillas, su cabello cubría su cara que estaba agachada, luego sintió que alguien se acercaba

Byakuya: Hmph, como era de esperarse de ti- dijo entregándole una botella de agua

Soi fong: cierra la boca, ni siquiera quería hacer esto, pero Yoruichi-san me dijo que hiciera las cosas bien así que…

-FLASH BACK-

Soi fong estaba sentada, ya había terminado de desayunar y ya se estaba parando para coger su mochila,

pero sintió que algo la cogió de la falda y la hizo sentarse de nuevo. En ese mismo momento sintió que un par de brazos,

la abrazaban con delicadeza desde la espalda y el rostro de esa persona se colocaba al costado de la de ella.

Yoruichi: Escucha Soi fong- le susurro al oído

Soi fong: (estremecida) ¿q…que pasa Yoruichi-san?

Yoruichi: Te tienes que portar bien en el instituto y sobre todo da lo mejor de ti en deportes, como mi ex alumna tienes que hacerlo ¿entendido?

Soi fong: S…si Yoruichi-san

Yoruichi: Porque si no me obedeces en alguna de las dos cosas que te he dicho…te castigare- dijo dándole una sonrisa con doble sentido

Soi fong: N…no s…se p…preocupe, lo entendí-decía nerviosa

Yoruichi: muy bien, buena chicas, ahora apúrate sino llegaras tarde- dijo con un ronroneo

Soi fong: ah, hai

-FIN DE FLASH BACK-

Esa mujer no tiene remedio- pensó con una media sonrisa

* * *

*Y así termino la clase de deportes. La mañana se había pasado rápido y ya era hora de salir de la escuela e irse a casa.

De camino de regreso de la escuela, Soi fong se encuentra caminando tranquilamente por su atajo, el cual es el parque,

pero de pronto se encuentra con un animal pequeño, este se encuentra herido y Soi fong lo recoge y lo lleva a casa.

En el camino se pregunta si será un zorro o un perro, porque en definitiva no es un gato. ¿Qué será este animalito? –pensó.

Ahora lo llevaría a casa y quien sabe con qué sorpresa se encuentren una vez este curado ese pequeño animal.

Al llegar a casa y una vez le pidió a Tessai que por favor cure al pequeño animal, Soi fong se va a bañar.

Mientras Yoruichi se queda mirando al animalito con sospecha. Después de bañarse,

Soi fong se cambio y mientras se secaba su cabello con una toalla se fue a la sala a ver cómo iba la recuperación del pequeño animal,

Tessai le dice que ya está recuperando la conciencia. Al abrir los ojos, el animalito hace una mueca de dolor y de la nada se convierte en una mujer.

Todos se sorprendieron, era una mujer bonita, pero había unos cuantos detalles curiosos: tenía unas orejas paradas de lobo o perro lobo siberiano,

eran de color marrón con las puntas color blancas, también tenía una cola larga del mismo color y con la punta color blanca, igual que las orejas,

su cabello es largo, color marrón claro y con un lindo flequillo. La chica al final de terminar de quejarse por el dolor, vio que todos estaban sorprendido,

una, por las anteriores razones y dos, estaba DESNUDA. La chica primero ve a Yoruichi y le pregunta:

¿tú fuiste la que me salvo?

Yoruichi: no, no fui yo (a ella ya se le había pasado la sorpresa, ya que estaba acostumbrada a andar desnuda de vez en cuando)

Chica: (mirando a Soi fong) Entonces, ¿tú fuiste la que me salvo? Estoy segura de que fue una mujer

Soi fong: (secándose el cabello con la toalla) pues…te encontré en el medio del camino y te veías herida, así que te traje para que te curaran, no hay problema ¿verdad?

Chica: (emocionada) Claro que no! Muchas gracias! Es más, TE amo!

*La chica se apresuro a lanzarse encima de Soi fong, rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de esta y LA BESO,

el beso que la chica le planto fue largo y profundo, eso fue suficiente…. para colmar la paciencia de Yoruichi.

FIN DE CHAPTER 10

* * *

HI! Minna-san, gomen ne por el retraso, pero e aquí finalmente el capitulo, gracias a Sumi-chan y a Yoruichi-sempai por los reviews, se lo agradezo, espero les haya gustado, que por cierto, la chica que va a intervenir es de un anime que Maka-chan se ve, pero los dejare con la duda hasta el próximo capítulo que será dentro de dos días.

PROXIMO CAPITULO: "Me desagrada completamente esta loba"

PERO ANTES. Una pregunta para todos ustedes, ¿ustedes creen que Tatsuki es yuri? , es decir, en el 308 del anime, vi que cuando Rangiku justo intervino para que no mataran a Don Kanonji y a los demás, justo cuando Don Kanonji se llevaba a Tatsuki en su hombro, ella dijo esto cuando miro a Rangiku: "Que bonita es" "debe ser amiga de Ichigo ya que lleva un kimono parecido al de el" "en verdad es hermosa, ese maldito de Ichigo, ¿POR QUE ANTES NO ME DIJO QUE TENIA UNA AMIGA TAN BONITA? , y bueno eso fue lo que dijo, a ver, saquen sus conclusiones y el que quiera me responde en lo reviews. Nos vemos, se despide Geral-chan.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

HI, minna-san! Ahora si me disculpo, dije que sería dentro de dos días pero…tuve ciertas cosas q hacer y bueno, ahora estoy aquí. Claro q ahora los capítulos tendrán como 5 o 6 días como ahora, pero como serán más largos, supongo no habrá problema. Y bueno, los dejo leer el capi, q por cierto, al final he puesto unas cuantas líneas que son fruto del lado pervertido q tengo escondida, pero weno, no es para tanto, solo un poquito, jeje, pero ya están advertidos, ojala les guste el capi.

Ps: la chica q recién apareció es Horo, de Spice and Wolf, investiguen, vean su apariencia y de ahí se darán una idea y aquellos q ya vieron ese animes, pues mejor, jeje.

[…..]=pensamiento

(…..)=acciones

* * *

*La chica se apresuro a lanzarse encima de Soi fong, rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de esta y LA BESO, el beso que la chica le planto fue largo y profundo, eso fue suficiente….

para colmar la paciencia de Yoruichi.

Chica: te amo-le dijo a Soi fong pero para cuando sucedió eso, recibió una patada por parte de Yoruichi, la cual la chica esquivó-¿Qué te pasa? Estaba en medio de algo sabes…-dijo mientras abrazaba el brazo de Soi

Yoruichi: como que ¡¿Qué me pasa? ¡¿Estás loca o qué? ¡¿Cómo te atreves a besarla y a decirle ¨te amo¨, si apenas la conoces? ¡

Chica: Pues ella me salvo y se lo agradezco mucho, aparte…deberías darte cuenta que me gusta

Yoruichi: ya cállate! , Solo mira como la has dejado! Esta toda callada y sin poder hablar!

Chica: pues de seguro es porque le gusto mi beso, por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas mi amor?-le pregunto mientras abrazaba a una disgustada Soi fong, la cual la aparto de inmediato

Soi: me llamo Soi fong y ni se te ocurra volver a hacer eso

Yoruichi: (con venita en la frente, apretando su puño derecho, mientras cerraba los ojos) ¿mi amor? ¡Mi amor y una mierda!-dijo lanzándole la mesa encima

Chica: pero ¿Qué te pasa? Eso me dolió…

Yoruichi: No fastidies! Y aparte, ¿tu quien eres?

Chica: Soy Horo, soy la Yoitsu no Kenro

Yoruichi: Yoitsu no… ¿Qué? (burlándose)

Horo: sabía loba de Yoitsu para ti, ignorante

Yoruichi: Ja! Así que eres una loba…no me agradas para nada

Horo: pues tu si, un poco, solo que si dejaras de tratar de golpearme…

Soi: q bien de tú parte Horo-chan, y eso que Yoruichi-san te ha tratado de asesinar más de una vez

Yoruichi: ahora la defiendes!

Soi: (susurrándole al oído) ya déjalo así, de seguro fue un impulso o solo esta agradecida, nada más, mejor dejémoslo así

Yoruichi: si tu lo dices-decía un poco más calmada-pero aun sigue siendo desagradable para mi

Soi: dinos más sobre ti Horo-chan

Horo: pues…vengo de Yoitsu, soy una deidad y tengo 600 años, pero parezco de 15 ¿verdad?

Soi: pues, la verdad si

Horo: oye Soi fong, ¿tu cuantos tienes?, aunque creo que pareces de 17 o 18, no se

Soi: ¿Cuántos? Ya me estas tomando como vieja, aunque sinceramente creo q tu eres mayor que yo, porque creo que yo tengo 200 y tantos y tú dices 600 ¿no?

Horo: ahhh, cierto, tienes razón, pero aun así, pareces mayor que yo y con más experiencia supongo

Soi: supongo que si, en fin…Urahara dice que te puedes quedar hoy si lo deseas, el cuarto de huéspedes esta al final del pasillo

Horo: gracias Urahara-san! , pero ¿sabes? Yo me quiero ir a dormir contigo Soi fong (la abrazo)

Yoruichi: ni lo sueñes (la cargo a la fuerza y se la llevo a la habitación de huéspedes)

Soi: (con gotita en la cabeza) te espero en la habitación… Yoruichi-san

* * *

-AL DIA SIGUIENTE, EN EL DESAYUNO…

**FALTAN 2 DIAS PARA EL NOMBRAMIENTO DE RUKIA**

Urahara: oye Yoruichi-san ¿sabías que Soi fong gano una carrera de 200mts ayer en la clase de deportes?

Yoruichi: ah, no, no sabía, bien hecho Soi!-dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro mostrando su orgullo

Soi: gracias Yoruichi-san-dándole una media sonrisa

Horo: Felicidades Soi fong! (Horo se lanzo encima de Soi para abrazarla, pero esta acabo en el suelo, presa de los brazos de Horo y como era de esperarse, Yoruichi le tiro una patada, la cual le dolió a Horo y decidió seguir desayunando)

Yoruichi: en verdad me sacas de quicio lobita….

Soi: que ya te dije, no vuelvas a hacer ese tipo de cosas, no me gusta que me toquen mucho [solo Yoruichi-san puede hacerlo]-aparte, casi me atoro con la comida

Horo: Gomen Soi fong! (La abrazo)

Soi: tu de verdad no entiendes ¿no?

Yoruichi: (dándole un puñetazo a Horo) –Aléjate

Soi: (con los ojos bien abiertos)

Horo: (cayendo al suelo) buen…golpe

Yoruichi: ¡ya me estas hartando! ¡No has hecho nada más que acosarla desde que llegaste!

Horo: ella me ha ayudado mucho, no sabes cuánto, así que no me reproches lo que siento por ella, aparte…soy muy cariñosa con las personas!

Yoruichi: pues en verdad se te nota…bien dejemos las cosas por la paz, pero si te llegas a pasar con ella…te asesino-dijo con tono de advertencia, obviamente no era enserio, pero si le daría una buena paliza

Horo: bien, entonces quedamos así, haber quien se gana el cariño de Soi fong primero-acerco su cara a la de Yoruichi en forma de reto

Yoruichi: JA! No es necesario, yo ya lo tengo!-también acerco su cara

Horo: gata burlona…

Yoruichi: loba acosadora…

Soi: (mirándolas con el ceño fruncido) –Oigan, ¿desde cuándo mi cariño tiene que ser un premio ah? Y por favor Horo-chan no vuelvas a hacer lo de ayer.

Horo: lo siento, fue la emoción

Urahara: ok, entonces ya que todo está un…poco arreglado, Soi fong ya se tiene que ir a la escuela

Soi: si, ya voy (parándose y agarrando su mochila)

Yoruichi: alto (agarrándola del brazo)-voy contigo-dijo y se convirtió en su forma de gato

Soi: ¿a la escuela?

Yoruichi: si, a la escuela, tengo curiosidad por ver como es por ahí, ¿te molesta si voy?

Soi: por supuesto que no, ven, sube

Yoruichi: (subiéndose al hombro de Soi) -esta cómodo aquí

Horo: ¿puedo ir yo también? (abrazando melosamente a Soi)

Soi y Yoru: (al unísono) No!

Horo: oigan, que crueles, está bien, me quedo

Soi: jaja vamos Yoruichi-san

Horo: [Por ahora te sales con la tuya Yoruichi…pero Soi fong será mía, ella…de alguna manera, tiene que corresponder a mis sentimientos, se que lo que voy a hacer está mal, pero tendré que darle de mi te especial]

* * *

**-EN LA ENTRADA DE LA ESCUELA…**

*Soi fong estaba entrando a la escuela junto con Yoruichi en su hombro y Byakuya a su costado, ya que la esperó en la entrada. Al pasar la entrada y llegando al patio central del instituto, se veía bastante gente reunida y de la nada apareció Tatsuki junto con Orihime (nt: zorrihime…jaja, buena esa Yoruichi-sempai, ejem…sigamos XD), la primera alzo su mano señalando a Soi fong y le dijo:

¡Te reto a un duelo!

Soi: ¿ah? No tengo tiempo para eso-fue su respuesta seca

Tatsuki: ¿te acobardas o qué?

Soi: no es eso, es solo que me parece muy infantil lo que estás haciendo

Tatsuki: ¡cállate!

Soi: es porque te gane en la carrera ¿no?

Tatsuki: y si fuera eso ¿Qué? (frunció el ceño)-quiero la revancha (se acerco a Soi fong)

Yoruichi: [y a esta ¿qué le pasa con Soi]

Soi: no gracias, no tengo tiempo

Tatsuki: (agarrándola del cuello de la camisa)-¡no me jodas! ¡Tienes que pelear conmigo!

Soi: (apartándola de un solo empuje, mientras todo el público miraba atento)-No…vuelvas a hacer eso, yo no tengo porque pelear contigo, tampoco tengo razón, así que no quiero

Tatsuki: así que no tienes razón, pues ahora te daré una (alzo su puño para darle un puñetazo a Soi fong)

Soi: (reteniendo el puño sin dificultad) no quiero pelear contigo y ni se te ocurra volver a hacer eso

Yoruichi: [bien hecho Soi!]

Tatsuki: maldita…no te dejare en paz ni un solo día hasta que tengas un duelo conmigo!

Soi: (suspiró) está bien, dime qué tipo de duelo, cuando y donde

Tatsuki: serán artes marciales, hoy a la salida ¿de acuerdo?

Soi: si

Tatsuki: entonces nos vemos mas tarde para darte una paliza

Soi: si, como no…

Tatsuki: Vámonos Orihime- dijo yéndose

Inoue: si, nos vemos Soi fong-san (suena raroooo, pero así le dijo Hachi a Soi fong)

Yoruichi: esa niña, no sabe en lo que se ha metido

Byakuya: ella se lo buscó

Soi: ya vámonos a clase, ya va a sonar el timbre

Byakuya: nadie parece haberse dado cuenta de que tienes a Yoruichi en tu hombro

Soi: es verdad, nadie se dio cuenta

Yoruichi: jeje, estoy pasando desapercibida

Soi: tienes razón

Yoruichi: ya me muero por molestar a Ichigo

Byakuya: ¿a Kurosaki?

Yoruichi: si, a ver cómo le sienta que yo esté en su clase

* * *

**-UNA VEZ EN EL salón**

Ichigo: Ahhhh! ¿Yoruichi-san?

Rukia: cállate, no grites

Ichigo: lo siento, Yoruichi-san ¿Qué haces aquí?

Yoruichi: acompaño a Soi

**-En eso entra la profesora**

Profe: Buenos días a todos!...¿eh? Soi fong, ¿Por qué tienes un gato en tu hombro?

Soi: pues, es mi gato, solo que me siguió durante todo el camino de venida a la escuela [mentira]

Ichigo: [jaja de seguro la obligaran a sacar el gato, así no tendré a Yoruichi-san molestándome todo el rato]

Profe: Adoro los gatos! Puede quedarse, pero que no haga desorden

Soi: no se preocupe, es una gatita muy tranquila, se la va a pasar durmiendo [con lo aburridas que son las clases, seguro]

Ichigo: No es justo!

Profe y Rukia: Cállate!

Profe: puedes sentarte Soi fong

Soi: gracias profesora

* * *

**-A LA HORA DE LA SALIDA DE CLASES…TODOS ESTABAN REUNIDOS EN EL PATIO TRASERO**

Soi: (caminando hacia el patio) que problemático hacer todo esto Yoruichi-san

Yoruichi: (sigue en su forma de gato)-vas a ganar ¿verdad Soi?

Soi: por supuesto Yoruichi-san

Yoruichi: ahí está esa niña molesta, esta que te espera en el medio del campo

Tatsuki: al fin llegas, cámbiate y empecemos

Soi: baja por favor Yoruichi-san, ya vengo

Yoruichi: está bien

-Al venir se veía a una Soi fong con el uniforme de clase de deportes, ya que ella no tenia uniforme del dojo, pero eso le daba igual,

era mucho más como que ese. Al final ambas se pusieron en posición y así dio inicio a la pelea.

Como era de esperarse, Tatsuki dio la primera patada, la cual fue retenida por Soi fong sin ningún esfuerzo,

paro la patada poniendo sus dos brazos en forma de cruz y luego contraatacó dando un puñetazo,

tatsuki quiso hacer lo mismo que Soi fong en la mañana y trato de parar el puñetazo que le dio Soi fong,

sin embargo al tratar de parar el golpe, Tatsuki se fue 2 mts atrás por tanta fuerza puesta en el golpe,

Soi fong al ver que tatsuki estaba cansada por retener el golpe, aprovecho que ella tenía sostenido su puño y

le dio una voltereta hacia el otro lado, haciendo que tatsuki cayera al suelo, Tatsuki no había tenido tiempo de reaccionar,

pero creyó que al estar en el suelo, Soi fong bajaría la guardia, así que alzo su puño e intento darle en el vientre de Soi fong,

solo que los reflejos de esta hicieron que parara el golpe y le diera la patada final a Tatsuki en la cadera, así termino la pelea,

dejando a Tatsuki en el suelo, sin poder pararse, pero Soi fong la ayudo a hacerlo.

Soi: gané, ¿ahora ya vas a parar con tus absurdos retos?

Tatsuki: No! Todavía no me rindo, tengo que ganarte en algo!-dijo agitada y con la cabeza baja

Soi: ya para con todo esto, no tiene sentido

Tatsuki: es que…es por mi orgullo, no puedo permitirme perder

Inoue: (acercándose) a veces hay que dejar el orgullo a un lado Tatsuki-chan

Tatsuki: Orihime, yo…

Inoue: ya detente Tatsuki-chan, es lo mejor para todos

Tatsuki: está bien, tu ganas Soi fong

Soi: qué bueno que hayas entendido

Tatsuki: vámonos Orihime

Inoue: si Tatsuki-chan, no vemos Soi fong-san

Yoruichi: (saltando a su hombro) vámonos Soi

Soi: hasta que por fin termina.

* * *

**-YA EN LA CASA DE URAHARA**

Soi y Yoru: Buenas!

Urahara: jooo…buenas tardes y ¿Por qué la tardanza?

Yoruichi: es que una tipa le reto a Soi a un duelo, pero al final gano Soi y se tranquilizó

Urahara: bien hecho

Soi: si, gracias y por cierto ¿Cómo se ha portado Horo-chan en todo el día?

Urahara: pues muy bien, a ayudado en la casa, la cocina, la tienda…!y hasta incluso preparo un rico te! , cosas…que por desgracia, no hace Yoruichi-san

Yoruichi: Oye! No me hagas quedar mal

Urahara: también una cosa más, me dijo que cuando vengas, te avise para que vayas a verla, al parecer tiene algo que decirte

Soi: ah, ok ¿en donde esta?

Urahara: está en su habitación

Soi: entonces voy con ella, gracias por darme el recado Urahara

Yoruichi: voy contigo

Soi: no te preocupes, estoy bien, creo que lo que me tiene que decir es algo personal

Yoruichi: está bien, anda [hay algo que anda mal aquí, siento que si dejo ir a Soi…]

Soi: ya vuelvo

* * *

**-YA EN LA HABITACION DE HORO**

Soi: buenas Horo-chan ¿tenias algo que decirme?

Horo: emmm…bueno, si, quería pedirte algo importante

Soi: ¿Qué cosa?

Horo: es que yo… (le empezaron a salir lagrimas y la abrazo)

Soi: ¿Qué pasa Horo-chan? ¿Por qué tan triste? (acariciándole el cabello)

Horo: yo…tuve tiempos difíciles antes de venir aquí, con las justas recuerdo, sin embargo, no quiero recordarlos, son muy dolorosos

Soi: pero ¿Qué te paso?

Horo: (llorando) -no lo recuerdo muy bien, pero…perdí al lugar donde pertenecía, me he quedado sola, es por eso que yo…!quiero quedarme contigo! , no quiero separarme de ti, no sé por qué, pero…necesito estar a tu lado

Soi: sé lo que es quedarse sola, asi que no te preocupes, yo estaré a tu lado para ayudarte y con respecto a quedarte, voy a hablar con Urahara, de seguro acepta, todavía hay mucho espacio en la casa o si no puedes quedarte a dormir en tu forma de lobo

Horo: ¿enserio? Muchas gracias, y bueno ¿quieres un poco de te?

Soi: claro

Horo: ten, toma [este té hace que el ser humano siga sus instintos, así que si le doy de este té me va a seguir el juego, lo único que tengo que hacer es que yo de la iniciativa, de ahí ella será solo mía.-pensaba con los ojos mas rojos de lo normal]

Soi: mmm…sabe un poco raro

Horo: No sabes lo feliz que me haces Soi fong (cerró los ojos y rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Soi fong)

Soi: ¿Q-que haces?

Horo: solo quiero agradecerte… (La besó)

Soi: esto esta m-mal Horo-chan, t-tienes q-que p-parar-decía suplicante entre besos

Horo: No voy a parar, no quiero parar, ¿quieres que pare? (empezó a besar su cuello)

Soi: Ah! [¿Qué me está pasando? M-me siento dominada, mi cuerpo no puede responder…maldita sea] –creo q-que s-seria…lo mejor, ah! (sintió que le dio cierto mordiscón en la oreja)

Horo: ¿eso crees? (empezó a desabrochar la blusa de Soi)

Soi: D-detente p-por favor, AH! (se le escapo un gemido luego de que sintió las manos de Horo recorriendo su espalda y besando su vientre)

Horo: ya te dije que no voy a parar [de seguro ahora mi te dominara sus instintos, pero parece que está poniendo resistencia, entonces tendré que profundizar la situación]

Soi: P-por favor…(le quito el polo a Horo mientras ella la besaba) [¿Qué rayos me está pasando? Ya le acabo de quitar el polo, tengo que salir de este trance ahora!]

* * *

**-EN OTRA PARTE…**

Yoruichi: ¿Qué estará haciendo Soi? Ya se tardo demasiado, mejor voy a verla

Urahara: por ahí les avisas a las dos que ya está la cena

Yoruichi: está bien, ahora vuelvo

* * *

**-EN LA HABITACION DE HORO…**

Soi: Horo-chan…AH! , escucho pasos, a-alguien v-viene, mejor hay que pararla aquí

Horo: me haces llegar hasta aquí y quieres que la pare, pues no lo hare (le quito el brasiere a Soi y empezó a besar sus pechos)

Soi: H-Horo-chan , AH! Por ahí no! Alguien viene… [Debo detener todo esto, se supone que…la primera seria Yoruichi-san, no puedo permitir que esto pase]

**FIN DE CHAPTER 11**

* * *

Y bueno he aquí finalmente el capitulo Jeje pobre Yoruichi, la está teniendo mal con Soi, pero a Soi le va llegar la hora de los celos muy pronto y si que serán celos…pero weno, el sentimiento de Horo será ¿obsesion? ¿un raro amor hacia Soi? Quien sabe…solo yo hehe XD, el :

Chapter 12: TE PERDONO LO QUE SEA SOI, CON TAL DE QUE ME QUIERAS. Jeje XD

En el prox. Cap ese par van a tener q averiguar q le paso a Soi, y ahora si, en el siguiente cap. Se verán los sentimientos de Rukia.

Y bueno, agradecimientos a:

**Hinamori-chan21:** gracias por el review Hina-chan, fuiste la primera en leer el anterior capitulo, siento haber demorado más de dos días, pero weno, gracias x todo y nos vemos.

**Sumire-chan20:** lo sé Sumi-chan, debido a q actualizo un poco seguido y todo eso, pero el tiempo q me he demorado para hacer este, más o menos será el tiempo de espera, y cierto, bya-kun es un aprovechado, q bueno q te hayan gustado ciertas escenas, habrá más de Hitsuhina mas adelante, así q no te preocupes, después de todo, es una de las parejas principales. Nos vemos y gracias x el review.

**Yoruichi-sempai: **hehe, hola, y cierto, es muy gracioso ver a Byakuya con las ganas, pero weeeeeno, gracias por el comentario y x seguir la historia hasta ahora y pues ojala te haya gustado el capi, nos vemos.

**Catdi13: **gracias x el review y por leer el fic, que bueno que te haya gustado, todavía va a tener para rato, así q no te preocupes, y pues quien sabe lo de Tatsuki, pero weeeeeno, solo te digo gracias y q bueno q te hayas unido.

**GRACIAS MINNA-SAN X SEGUIR LA HISTORIA! SE LOS AGRADECE GERAL-CHAN…JEJE**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

ya saben...los personajes de bleach no me pertenecen...para nada, solo juego un poquitin con ellos.

Hola! Ufff! Hasta que al fin pude publicar, en todo un caso el publicar, encima que he cometido una burrada con mi pobre computadora y bueno pues…ahora tendré que consultar a un técnico, pero dejándome de cosas, los dejo leer, gracias por esperar el capi, espero les guste.

ADVERTENCIAS: Hoy full YuroSoi, excepto una partecita

Recuerden:

[…..]=pensamiento

(…..)=acciones

* * *

Soi: Horo…¡ya basta! (Se separo de ella con lo último que le quedaba de fuerza de voluntad para zafarse y se empezó a poner su blusa)

Horo: ¿Por qué esa acción tan de repente? –Dijo algo enojada- [mierda…rompió el hechizo]

Soi: no volveré a hacer esto, así que apúrate y vístete rápido que alguien viene

Horo: no, no quiero, mejor me voy a dar una ducha, lo siento Soi fong [en verdad lo siento, siento mucho haberte hecho esto, te juro que yo…]

Soi: está bien, solo anda y dúchate-dijo preocupada

Horo: (entro al baño) -si, ya voy [no era mi intención…estoy segura, no era mía, sino de ese maldito que vive dentro de mi…]

Yoruichi: (tocando la puerta)-¿se puede pasar?

Soi: (terminando de acomodarse la blusa y arreglarse el pelo)-Pasa

Yoruichi: vamos Soi, la cena ya esta lista

Soi: si, vamos que tengo hambre

Yoruichi: ¿y la otra?

Soi: ¿la otra?-dijo sin entender

Yoruichi: hablo de la loba esa ¿en donde esta?-pregunto mientras miraba a todos lados buscando

Soi: ah, pues, esta duchándose, dice que mejor no va a cenar

Yoruichi: ¿segura?

Soi: si, mejor vámonos (la agarro de la mano y la llevo por el pasillo)

Yoruichi: y bueno, ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué te conto?

Soi: ya lo contare, también está involucrado Urahara, así que lo diré en la cena-dijo algo nerviosa

Yoruichi: oye Soi, te siento como…nerviosa

Soi: (dejo de caminar y miro a Yoruichi)

Yoruichi: ¿Qué pasa?

Soi: nada, solo quiero hacer esto (la abrazó) [vaya…sí que estoy sensible, pero solo los brazos de Yoruichi-san son capaces de calmarme]

Yoruichi: jeje Soi, en verdad estas rara

Soi: no me hagas caso, vámonos

* * *

*Una vez en la sala y ya sentados en la mesa. Soi comento la propuesta que le había hecho a Horo sobre quedarse en la casa,

aunque ciertamente y con mucha razón…ahora lo decía con un toque de arrepentimiento, pero luego recordó que se había quedado sola,

así que decidió darle una oportunidad a la pequeña loba.

Soi: y pues, se ha quedado sola y por eso quiere ver si la aceptas acá en tu casa, dice que puede ayudar en la tienda y en la casa y que…que puede dormiré en su forma de…de…de loba y…así ahorrar espacio acá en la casa-dijo mas nerviosa

Yoruichi: ¿te pasa algo Soi?-decía preocupada

Soi: emmm…n-nada Yoruichi-san-decía aun más nerviosa

Urahara: dile a Horo-san que se puede quedar y que mejor aun si ayuda con la casa y la tienda

Soi: ok, yo se lo dijo después

Yoruichi: vamos, tengo algo que hablar contigo-la agarro de la muñeca y se la llevo a su habitación, la cual compartían las dos

* * *

*Ya en la Habitación

Yoruichi: ahora sí, dime qué te pasa

Soi: emmm…nada yoruichi-san, enserio

Yoruichi: no me mientas Soi Fong-dijo mientras se ponía seria

Soi: [oh oh, ahora sí, no tengo escapatoria, Yoruichi-san ha dicho mi nombre completo y puso su semblante serio, signo de que obviamente, quiera o no quiera, tengo que decirle la verdad]-Bueno, es que, cuando entre a la habitación de Horo para hablar con ella…

Yoruichi: ¿Qué paso?-puso una voz de miedo

*Soi fong temerosa y triste de lo que había pasado y lo que había hecho en la habitación de Horo, mientras Yoruichi a cada palabra que decía apretaba sus puños muy fuertes y se mordía el labio inferior, en definitiva estaba molesta, contenía una rabia inimaginable, es decir, ¿Cómo demonios de atreve a querer abusar de SU Soi?, eso era inaceptable, esa rabia pronto seria desahogada en la culpable, y si que se iba a desahogar…

Soi: Y eso fue lo que pasó

Yoruichi: ¡LA VOY A MATAR!-dijo y se fue directo hacia la puerta

Soi: ¡espera! (la abrazo desde atrás intentando retenerla)

Yoruichi: ¡pero si casi abusa de ti!-respondió mientras volteaba a ver su cara

Soi: yo no diría eso-su voz se lleno de vergüenza-hubo un momento en que le quite una prenda, a eso no se le podría llamar abuso, yo…yo iba cediendo, ¡pero era como si estuviese controlada! Mi cuerpo y mi mente…¡no respondían!

Yoruichi: Soi, ¿Horo te ha hecho algo sospechoso contigo desde que la encontraste? O ¿te ha dado algo? (empezó a comprender su situación, en definitiva, había sido algo en contra de su voluntad y con eso era suficiente para Yoruichi, así que puso sus manos en los hombros de Soi fong)

Soi: pues, no, nada, lo único que me dio fue un beso

Yoruichi: no me hagas recordarlo (apretó más de lo normal los hombros de Soi)

Soi: Yoruichi-san, duele…T_T

Yoruichi: lo siento (la soltó)

Soi: pero ahora que me acuerdo, también me invito un poco de té

Yoruichi: claro Soi, ¡el té! ¿En dónde está el té que te invitó?

Soi: en la tetera que está en la cocina ¿Por qué preguntas?

Yoruichi: eso puede ser lo que haya provocado que estuvieras controlada, ven, vamos a la cocina-la toma de la muñeca y se la lleva a la cocina a paso rápido

* * *

*Ya en la cocina

Yoruichi: (mirando el té con incredulidad)-No puedo creer que te hayas un te color…¿morado?, obviamente el té tiene algo raro

Soi: (apenada) lo siento, fui muy torpe, ni siquiera me fije en cómo era el té

Yoruichi: bueno, voy a tomarlo y me dices que pasa ¿entendido? (alzo la taza de té para bebérselo)

Soi: ¡Espera!-dijo agarrando la taza de té- y si le pasa lo mismo que a mí y…

Yoruichi: Soi, ¿cómo crees que abusaría de ti?-decía poniendo tono de ofendida pero también de burla-Eso solo lo haría con tu permiso, aparte, no creo que me pase algo malo

Soi: (con un notorio sonrojo)-mejor ya déjese de cosas y tome de una vez el té (desvió su mirada aun sonrojada, cosa que le divirtió a Yoruichi)

Yoruichi: está bien, aquí voy (se tomo de un trago el té como si de un vaso de sake se tratara)

Soi: y ¿Qué tal? Yo solo me tome un sorbo, pero tú todo el vaso ¿sientes algo raro?

Yoruichi: (mirándose sus manos)-no…puedo mover mis manos (hizo una mueca de incomodidad)

Soi: ¿estás bien?-dijo preocupada

Yoruichi: no por mucho…ya no siento mi trasero-dijo mientras se sentaba

Soi: (no pudo evitar escapársele una risa)

Yoruichi: ¡no es gracioso! ¡Ya verás! (la agarro del tobillo y la tiro al suelo, para luego sentarse encima de su vientre, mientras se acercaba lentamente a su cara de Soi fong)- t-te juro que no sé lo que estoy haciendo-dijo preocupada mientras su mueca de incomodidad se hacía más intensa

Soi: [parece que los efectos del té son verdaderos]-estás haciendo lo mismo que yo hice, te estás dejando llevar, entonces, en todo caso…

Yoruichi: piensa rápido y ayúdame, antes de que te haga algo malo-dijo ya a escasos centímetros de la cara de Soi fong

Soi: abre la boca-respondió mientras iba sacando algo de su bolsillo

Yoruichi: ¿Qué me iras a hacer pequeña Soi?-dijo en tono de burla

Soi: (sonrojada)-ya no te burles y abre la boca

Yoruichi: está bien (abrió la boca y sintió como unos dedos se introducían en su boca, poniendo una pastilla dentro de ella)

Soi: ahora ingiere la pastilla, así saldrá tu alma

Yoruichi: (saliendo del gigai)-Ufff! Qué alivio siento, ahora si ya no estoy controlada, gracias Soi

Soi: al menos tuve a mano la pastilla, sino, hubieras tenido que usar la fuerza de voluntad

Yoruichi: (puso una sonrisa maliciosa)-igual no hubiera funcionado, lo que estaba a punto de hacer estaba dentro de mi voluntad

Soi: (muy sonrojada)-ya…déjese de esos comentarios Yoruichi-san

Yoruichi: jajajaja, está bien, era broma, eso creo…pero ahora que ya sabemos la verdad, vamos a tener que hablar con esa loba y preguntarle ¿Por qué demonios te dio ese te? Aunque…creo que ya se la razón (miro a Soi fong de pies a cabeza)

Soi: ¡Ya déjese de esos comentarios Yoruichi-san!

Yoruichi: ¿Qué? ¿Te pongo nerviosa?-dijo divertida

Soi: ¡P-para nada! (desvió la mirada de esos ojos dorados que la miraban con diversión)

Yoruichi: ok, ahora sí, vamos a ver a la loba esa

* * *

*De nuevo en la habitación de Horo

Soi: No hay nadie en el baño

Yoruichi: tampoco dentro del armario, esa cobarde…huyó después de lo que hizo

Soi: de seguro volverá, lo más seguro es mañana, después de todo, me dijo que no tiene a donde ir

Yoruichi: bien, esperaremos a mañana y le exigiremos una explicación

Soi: estoy de acuerdo contigo

Yoruichi: entonces yo ya vengo, me voy un rato a la sala

Soi: yo tengo tarea que hacer, así que me voy a la habitación

Yoruichi: te veo luego

* * *

*Mientras, en la casa Kurosaki. Ichigo estaba leyendo tranquilamente encima de su cama un manga, mientras su amiga estaba pensativa, pensando en lo que le había dicho Omaeda. Todo lo que este le había dicho, la había tenido sumida en sus pensamientos casi todo el día. Ichigo de verla tan rara todo el día, decidió hablar de una vez por todas.

Ichigo: Oe Rukia ¿Qué te pasa?

Rukia: …..

Ichigo: Oe rukia

Rukia: ...

Ichigo: ¡Oe Rukia! ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA?

Rukia: deja de gritar, tarado-le dijo seria-tu sí que pierdes la paciencia muy rápido, tranquilo, solo estaba pensando

Ichigo: ¿en qué?

Rukia: no seas curioso

Ichigo: ya suéltalo Rukia

Rukia: está bien (suspiró) estaba pensando en ¿Qué habrá sufrido Soi fong-taicho?

Ichigo: y eso ¿Por qué?

Rukia: no se, solo me preocupa

Ichigo: (se empezó a rascar la cabeza)-bueno, creo que se algo de eso

Rukia: ¿enserio?-dijo sorprendida

Ichigo: bueno pues, un día le pregunte a Yoruichi-san ¿Por qué tu capitana se portaba tan fría? Y lo único que me dijo fue…

Rukia: fue…-decía ansiosa

Ichigo: (suspiró)- lo único que me dijo fue que alguien la abandono cuando era pequeña, solo me dijo eso

Rukia: ¿alguien la abandono? ¡¿Quién?-decía un poco enojada

Ichigo: ¡pues te digo que solo me dijo eso! Y no me grites

Rukia: lo lamento (bajo la mirada)

Ichigo: (puso tono de arrepentido, en definitiva, ver a Rukia en ese estado, no era de su gusto, así que intento animarla)-pero si tanto te interesa, mañana puedes preguntarle a Yoruichi-san

Rukia: tienes razón, mañana se lo preguntaremos y me vas a tener que acompañar

Ichigo: ¡¿Qué?

Rukia: (bajándose del armario y dirigiéndose a la puerta)-Si Ichigo, no tienes otra opción, me vas a tener que acompañar, hasta mañana-dijo cerrando la puerta

* * *

*En la casa de Urahara, una mujer de ojos dorados también se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos mientras descansaba en un cojín de la sala.

Yoruichi: [¿Por qué Soi habrá cambiado tanto? No es que sea algo malo, solo que ahora trata a las personas de manera diferente, por ejemplo,

debido a que la estúpida loba esa "parece" menor que ella, la llama Horo-chan, también ahora tiene la mirada más tranquila y menos fruncida y también

cabe decir que ahora habla de manera más calmada y madura. (Sonrió)-Pero sin duda, eso es lo que más me gusta de ella,

hay momentos en los que está tímida y sensible pero luego se comporta madura y fuerte, con esa mirada fría de mujer implacable que tanto me gusta.

En definitiva no se a que se debe este nuevo comportamiento, sin embargo, parece una combinación de ambas personalidades esta nueva actitud que tiene,

eso me hace amarla más de lo que la amo. Pero luego le preguntaré a que se debe su cambio, ella me lo contara todo, de eso estoy segura]

* * *

*Ya en la habitación de Soi fong (nt: jeje muchas habitaciones por hoy día jaja, el prox. Capi será con otros escenarios, ejem…sigamos)

Yoruichi: Ahhhh…(bostezando)-que cansada estoy, me la he pasado arreglando la tienda junto con Tessai y Ururu

Soi: Yoruichi-san, usted ¿arreglando?

Yoruichi: si, no sé qué tiene de malo-dijo mientras se estiraba- por cierto Soi, hay algo que quiero preguntarte

Soi: ¿Qué cosa?

Yoruichi: ¿a qué se debe tu cambio?

Soi: ¿mi cambio? (la miro confundida)- ¿he cambiado?

Yoruichi: pues sí, un poco, tu forma de hablar, de tratar a los demás y…(no pudo terminar de hablar)

Soi: es que ya estoy cansada

Yoruichi: cansada ¿de qué Soi?

Soi: estoy muy cansada, me duele…(empezó a sollozar)- me duele haberme convertido en lo que era antes de pelear con usted esa vez en el bosque, ¡incluso ahora! Yo, antes era una niña alegre, algo obstinada y seria, debido al ambiente en el que creció, pero aun si, yo solo quería hacerme más fuerte para poder sobresalir, fui la persona más feliz, hasta que paso todo eso del abandono y su huida de la S.S, desde ese mismo momento, no he hecho nada más que estar deprimida, seria, rencorosa, actuando fría e insensible. ¡No me gusta actuar así! ¡No pude conseguir dar una sola sonrisa durante años! (una vez se desahogo hundió su cabeza en sus rodillas)

Yoruichi: Soi, yo lo siento, te juro que nunca quise abandonarte, fueron las circunstancias, fueron los… (De nuevo fue interrumpida)

Soi: debiste hacerlo-dijo calmándose- no tuviste otra opción, después de todo, es tu mejor amigo ¿no?, no podría saber por qué lo hiciste a menos que hubiera tenido un mejor amigo, pero sé que lo hiciste por su bien

Yoruichi: Soi Fong…(se sentó junto a ella y la abrazó)

Soi: por eso es que quiero cambiar, quiero tratar bien a las personas, excepto al idiota de Omaeda que siempre me saca de quicio jajaja , es por eso que daré lo mejor de mí para ser mejor persona, ese es el por qué de mi cambio

Yoruichi: te quiero mi pequeña Soi, como no te lo imaginas, desde ahora y para siempre estaré a tu lado apoyándote y cuidándote.

Soi: (con sus ojos llorosos)- ¿es una promesa?

Yoruichi: No, es un juramento. Así que ya está dicho y no hay vuelta atrás, jamás me arrepiento de mis palabras.

Soi: (secándose las lágrimas mientras acercaba su cara a la de Yoruichi)- Yoruichi-san yo la…(no pudo terminar la frase que tanto esperaba Yoruichi, ya que un inoportuno llamado de Kisuke había malogrado el ambiente)

Urahara: Yoruichi-saaaaaan! ¡Necesito que me ayudes con estas cajas de acá, Tessai está ocupado!

Yoruichi: [Kisuke de mierda…]- Soi, ya vengo, voy a ayudar con un par de cosas y en un rato vuelvo- (le dio un beso en la frente)- así que mejor anda durmiendo, yo también de seguro volveré cansada

Soi: (sonrojada)- si, hasta mañana

Yoruichi: hasta mañana Soi

*1 hora después de haberse quejado con Urahara por haber malogrado el momento de Yoruichi y también de haberlo ayudado con unas cajas que había afuera de la tienda, llego muy cansada, tiró su chaqueta naranja a un lado dispuesta a convertirse lo más rápido posible en su forma de gato y colocarse al costado de Soi fong, para que ella sin darse cuenta, en algún momento de la noche abrace a la forma de gato de Yoruichi, y así, esta podrá dormir entre esos cómodos brazos. Pero al entrar vio a una Soi fong dormida plácidamente en el futon, su cara se veía con tanta paz, tranquilidad e inocencia, que daba ganas de quedársele observándole toda la noche. Pero Yoruichi hizo todo lo contrario, embriagada por el aroma que desprendía Soi fong, se mueve con lentitud y a paso lento hasta sentarse a su costado, una vez sentada, aparto algunos cabellos del flequillo de Soi fong que se estaban posando en su cara, una vez apartado los cabellos, poso sus dedos encima de los labios de Soi fong, como si estuviera callándola, luego se pone a acariciar su mejilla delicadamente para que no se despertara, hasta que su nariz empezó a sentir más el olor de Soi fong y sin pensarlo, su cuerpo se mueve hacia adelante, deja de posar sus dedos en los labios de Soi fong y con toda delicadeza y cuando el espacio entre sus labios es escaso…le planta un tierno beso. La sensación que inundó a Yoruichi en esos breves segundos que duró el beso la dejó impactada, era una sensación cálida y…sabrosa, si, los labios de Soi Fong saben bien. Después de aquel pensamiento se dio cuenta de que le había robado un beso, una sonrisa se formo en sus labios y después salió de la habitación para irse a la cocina, tomar un vaso de agua…y pensar en cómo le diría sobre sus sentimientos a Soi fong, por la simple razón de que…ya no podría contener su amor hacia ella mucho tiempo mas, no se resistiría mucho tiempo más.

Segundos después de la salida de la Shihoin, una sorprendida Soi fong se levanto de golpe y lo primero que hizo fue tocar sus labios, ya que de cierta manera, tenia impregnado un sabor delicioso que no se podía quitar, luego comenzó a analizar la situación y se dio cuenta de que Yoruichi había estado ahí, primero pensó que todavía no había terminado sus cosas que hacer, pero después se dio cuenta de que una chaqueta naranja estaba tirada en el suelo, señal de que su querida maestra la había tirado ahí en señal de cansancio, pero se preguntaba ¿Qué la habrá hecho salir de nuevo si estaba tan cansada? Y solo se le paso una idea a su mente, la cual sencillamente podría ser la explicación de la chaqueta tirada y de el delicioso sabor impregnado en sus labios.

Soi: (tocando sus labios)- [Yoruichi-san, me pudo haber…¿besado?, ¡no puede ser! No lo puedo creer, es decir…mi más grande deseo se hizo realidad, es decir, siento todavía su aroma fresco por el lugar pero… ¿Qué demonios hablo? Estoy tan feliz…¡Yoruichi-san me beso!]

* * *

FIN DE CHAPTER 12

Y bueno, aquí lo tienen, hoy fue más drama, romance y bla bla bla… el próximo capi habrá más de otros géneros, y bueno solo espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Creo que ya les había informado que los capítulos van a tener más demora, algo así como entre 6 o7 días, pero más largos claro, y eso que el fic todavía tiene para rato. También quiero aclarar que en la historia hay tres protagonistas, pero siempre una de las tres es la que mas sobresale y esa es mi querida Soi-chan, no se preocupen, que cada una tendrá sus momentos que más destaquen , todo a su tiempo… y bueno, ahora si me voy, los veo la prox. Semana, se despide Geral-chan.

Ps: Comenten onegai! Jeje para que suba el medidor de los ánimos jeje XD

Ps2: el que desea ver otro buen fic yurosoi, puede pasarse a ver el fic de catdi13 "karaoke?¡"

5 cosas para el prox. Capitulo:

1-Byakuya invita a una cita a Soi.

2-Una revelación por parte de Horo

3-La aparición del primer demonio

4-Una gata misteriosa

5-Rukia exige explicaciones

CAP 13: UNA NUEVA RELACION ANTES DEL NOMBRAMIENTO

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Hinamori-chan21: hola, cierto, ha pasado tiempo, no tanto, pero paso, y bueno, hay que darle una oportunidad a la pobre Horo, tendrá una explicación razonable. Gracias x el review y los ánimos, nos vemos.**

**Do ut es: gracias x el review, que bueno que te este pareciendo interesante, la trama seguirá avanzando conforme se haga la historia, así que esta historia todavía tiene para rato, así que no hay por qué preocuparse, gracias x el ánimo, nos vemos.**

**Catdi13: gracias x los ánimos, y si, tienes razón, a mi en particular, me gusta ver a Yoru celosa, pero la vida es así, a veces hasta a la mas orgullosa le tocan los celos, aunque pensándolo bien…yoruichi no es taaaan orgullosa, creo XD gracias x el review y la espera, también espero te haya gustado el capi, nos vemos.**

**Yoruichi-sempai: hola, que bueno que la trama se te haya hecho interesante, puede que las cosas ahora parezca muy tranquilas, pero falta un poco para que se tornen un poco turbias jejeje gracias x seguir la historia hasta ahora y también x el review, nos vemos la prox. Semana.**

**Hirumi15: Claro de habrá conti! Eso déjamelo a mí, que bueno que te haya gustado el capi y la historia, ojala te haya gustado este, gracias x los ánimos y pues Rukia-san tendrá su momento de protagonismo en lo que es después de su nombramiento, al igual también que las otras dos protagonistas, aunque como ya dije anteriormente, hay una que sobresale mas, pero weno, después de su nombramiento se verán mas sus sentimientos, emociones, ocurrencias y demás sobre Rukia, falta poco para eso, gracias x leer y unirte, nos vemos.**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13: UNA NUEVA RELACION ANTES DEL NOMBRAMIENTO**

**Disclaimer:**

Y como dije un montón de veces…los personajes de ya saben quien, no me pertenecen.

**Tadaimaaaaaa!** Ya volví con un nuevo capítulo, creían que no volvería a actualizar? Jeje PUES CONTINUARE! Para bien de algunos y no sé si para mal de otros. En fin ya los dejo leer pero antes:

**ADVERTENCIAS: **Espero comprendan que a partir de ahora va a ver ciertas faltas de ortografía, como les dije en el anterior cap. Mi computadora se malogro y pues… ahora me han traído una de estados unidos y todo eso porque son más baratas bla bla bla…. Y como la compu está en formato inglés, pues no se pondrán modificar ciertas palabras, espero comprendan, una vez lo pueda pasar al formato de español con la ayuda de un técnico, porque el formato de computadora es limitado, ahora si no los canso y pues los dejo leer.

**2da ADVERTENCIA: va a haber lemon al final**, no como el del capitulo 11, este está un poco más intenso, así que ya están avisados.

* * *

Inmediatamente después de haberse dado cuenta de que Yoruichi la besó, Soi fong fue a buscarla por toda la casa, hasta que la encontró en la cocina,

sentada encima de la mesa mientras se bebía un vaso de agua.

Después de haberse quedado un buen rato mirándola sin que se diera cuenta, se armo de valor y logró articular palabra.

Soi: (nerviosa)-Yoruichi-san, tú me…esto, digo, tú me…

Yoru: Soi, ¿Te diste cuenta?

Soi: si, me di cuenta, pero lo que quiero decir es que tu…bueno, es que yo…yo la…yo la a… (Antes de poder terminar la frase, fue Yoruichi quien la beso para darle una pequeña ayuda a la peliazul)

Yoru: Yo también te amo, Soi

Soi: ¿encerio? ¿tú también me amas?-dijo emocionada

Yoru: con todo mi corazón… y mi alma (la volvió a besar, pero esta vez la acorraló contra la pared, hasta que sus besos se fueron haciendo más profundos y Yoruichi, después de tanto tiempo de querer haber hecho eso, la fue recostando en el suelo, quedando tumbada encima de Soi fong)

Soi: estoy tan feliz, ahora si estaremos juntas ¿no? (la abrazó)

Yoru: claro que si, estaremos juntas para siempre Soi (le dedico una sonrisa)

Soi: (sentándose)-Yoruichi-san ¿sabes? Yo también siempre he sentido lo mismo y esta vez quiero decirlo claro, yo…la amo

Yoru: yo también, no lo dudes-le dijo mientras la recostaba en el suelo- y…ahora que estamos juntas, se me ha ocurrido una idea muuuuuuy divertida (puso sonrisa maliciosa)

Soi: (intimidada por la sonrisa de Yoruichi)-¿Q-que cosa?

Yoru: (dándole un beso fugaz)- tú sabes que me encanta divertirme con las reacciones de los demás personas ¿no?

Soi: (frunciendo el ceño un poco enojada)-No irás a presentarte desnuda delante de todos ¿verdad?

Yoru: (le dio otro beso)- Mi amor, ¡te ves tan linda con esa cara de enojada que pones! No hare eso, sería interesante, pero no, tengo otro plan

Soi: entonces, ¿Cuál es tu plan?

Yoru: vamos a divertirnos un poco con los demás ¿Qué te parece?

Soi: pero ¿Cómo? ¿Qué piensas hacer?-preguntaba con tono de ingenuidad

Yoru: que te parece si hacemos que nuestra relación sea en secreto, haremos que todos se den cuenta poco a poco y estarán con las dudas y cuando descubran nuestra relación, jeje nos divertiremos viendo sus caras de ingenuos, se que suena un poco cruel, pero podría ser divertido-le dijo con una sonrisa

Soi: ¿es eso? O es que no quieres que nadie sepa de lo nuestro (puso cara de duda y desvió la mirada al decir la última frase)

Yoru: (le dio un beso, pero esta vez fue un beso largo, en el cual Yoruichi le demostraba con besos a Soi fong que todo lo que sentía por ella era de verdad y que jamás se iba a avergonzar de ello)-Jamás me avergonzaría de lo nuestro, si quieres ahora mismo los despierto a todos y les digo que te amo, también puedo ir a la casa de Ichigo, Inoue, Sado, Ishida, la sociedad de almas y…(fue interrumpida por un beso fugaz por parte de Soi)

Soi: basta, te creo…-le dedicó una sonrisa- tu plan suena malvado, pero aún así me gustaría ver la cara de incrédulos que ponen, creo que al fin y al cabo me has contagiado tu instinto malvado (se rió)

Yoru: ¿estás segura?

Soi: muy segura, pero ahora si ¿podríamos irnos a dormir? Estoy cansada- decía como si fuera una niña-aparte, no te hagas, se que estas muy cansada (se paró)

Yoru: (parándose)-cierto, estoy cansada, vámonos

* * *

***Una vez en la habitación,** Yoruichi empezó a ponerse su pijama, bueno, si a un camisón ancho y sólo sus bragas se lo podían llamar pijama.

Soi fong se desvestía para ponerse su pijama también, que eran solo un short y un polo. Soi fong sentía a cada momento la mirada de Yoruichi impregnada sobre su cuerpo,

hasta que una Soi fong muy nerviosa le dijo que parase me mirarla de esa manera, sin embargo, Yoruichi hizo caso omiso a su petición y siguió mirándola.

Una vez ya estaban puestas las pijamas de ambas, Yoruichi se tiró en el futon y palmo con su mano al espacio que había a su costado,

esperando a que Soi fong también se acueste a su costado.

Soi fong se acostó a su lado, pero aun así seguía nerviosa y Yoruichi noto eso y la pegó más a su cuerpo.

Soi fong la abrazó y se aferró más al cuerpo de su amada y se durmió entre sus cálidos brazos. Ambas se durmieron estando seguras de que la otra estaría ahí, a su lado.

* * *

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE**

**MAñANA ES EL NOMBRAMIENTO DE RUKIA.** (al fin..XD)

-Casa de Kurosaki Ichigo

Rukia: Nii-sama, voy a la tienda de Urahara con Ichigo, tenemos que hablar con Yoruichi-san

Byakuya: voy con ustedes, tengo algo que hacer ahí

Rukia: no hay problema

Ichigo: vámonos

* * *

**-En la tienda de Urahara,** en todo el lugar se sentía un ambiente de paz y tranquilidad.

A cierta peli azul le tocaba hacer el desayuno, mientras cierta gata reposaba en un cojín del comedor viendo divertida como cierta abeja cocinaba todo alborotada,

así que decidió ayudarla y empezó a poner la mesa.

Soi: (dio suspiro de cansancio) –gracias por ayudar, ya está listo el desayuno, espero me hayan quedado bien los huevos revueltos ¿podrías probar? –dijo mientras le señalaba un tenedor con un par de huevos revueltos pinchados en él

Yoru: claro (los probó)- mmmm…están ricos, jeje y eso que no eres mucho de andar cocinando (puso tono de burla)- eeeh…Soi fong

Soi: (puso cara de reproche)- hmph!, no me juzgues, soy una asesina, no una cocinera

Yoru: (se rió)-enserio, ¡te ves tan linda cuando pones esa carita! (le dio un beso rápido)- voy a avisarle a los demás que ya está el desayuno, puedes poner los huevos en el plato que está en la mesa, ya vuelvo

Soi: (atontada)- E-está bien

* * *

*Urahara, Tessai y los niños se vinieron al comedor para desayunar, todo estaba tranquilo, hasta que Urahara mencionó que Ichigo, Rukia y Byakuya venían para hablar.

Yoruichi puso cara de disgusto al escuchar el nombre de Byakuya, a lo que Soi fong se dio cuenta y aprovechando que Yoruichi estaba a su costado,

entrelazó su mano con la de ella para calmarla un poco. Hay que tener en cuenta que el enojo de Shihouin Yoruichi era incontrolable si llegaba a cierto punto,

pero cierta abeja lograba calmar su temperamento con solo el tacto de la mano de esta con la suya.

Pasando un rato y una vez acabado el desayuno, llegaron los invitados del día. Urahara fue a la sala a recibirlos a todos.

Urahara: buenos días, pasen, que bueno verlos aquí, espero no vengan con problemas

Ichigo: Buenas Urahara-san (Ichigo saludó por sus dos acompañantes)

Urahara: y ¿Qué les trae por aquí tan temprano?

Ichigo: yo y Rukia venimos a hablar con Yoruichi-san

Urahara: ¿y Byakuya-san?

Ichigo: no se que tendrá que hacer él aquí-dijo señalando a Byakuya

Byakuya: busco a Soi fong

Urahara: (se tapo la mitad de la cara con su abanico)- ahhhh…ya veo, ella está en el comedor, puedes pasar- le dijo con duda

Byakuya: gracias

*La razón de que Urahara hubiese puesto ese tono de duda, era porque sabía que a Yoruichi le iba a molestar la presencia de Byakuya.

El ya sabía sobre la relación entre su amiga de la infancia y Soi fong, y no es porque estas se lo hayan dicho, si no que se notaba de sobra,

por la forma en que se miraban, se trataban…etc. Al darse cuenta de aquello se le formo una sonrisa y pensó que "al fin ese par aclararon sus sentimientos,

que bueno que ya estén juntas", lo único que le quedaba era apoyar a su mejor amiga y desearle mejor, pero eso sí, le tendría que decir cómo es que empezó todo,

si de chismoso nada le faltaba al fin y al cabo.

* * *

***Byakuya entro al comedor** y divisó a una Soi fong exhausta de tanto limpiar y cocinar, luego pudo ver que se sentó al lado de Yoruichi y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de esta.

A Byakuya se le pasó un pequeño escalofrió al ver esa escena, tenía un mal presentimiento, pero dejando eso de lado, decidió hablar del tema por el que había venido.

Byakuya: buenos días

Soi: buenas Byakuya

Yoru: buenas, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Byakuya: vengo a hablar con Soi fong

Yoru: ¿para qué? –dijo abrazando protectoramente a su peliazul

Byakuya: disculpa, pero esto es solo un asunto que tengo que hablar con ella, tu no estás involucrada-fue su respuesta seca-Soi fong, necesito hablar contigo

Soi: ¿Qué pasa?-dijo en tono de cansada-puedes decirlo delante de Yoruichi-san

Byakuya: es sobre dos espadas que aparecieron en el lugar, ya hablé con el capitán Hitsugaya y me dijo que te avisara

Soi: ¿en donde se encontraban?

Byakuya: en las afueras de Karakura, pero eso no es todo, también se sintió una energía extraña, estoy seguro de que era un reiatsu desconocido

Soi: yo también lo sentí, no era ni un alma ni un tipo de arrancar, mucho menos un hollow (se paró y se puso al frente de Byakuya)

Byakuya: entonces ¿Qué podrá ser?

Soi: No tengo ni idea, pero el lugar en donde más fuerte se siente esa energía es por el rio de Karakura, al lado norte

Byakuya: deberíamos ir allí para investigar (se tomó su pastilla ginkongan y salió de su cuerpo)

Soi: no hay otra opción, vamos, tenemos que irnos (también se tomó su pastilla y al salir de su cuerpo solo se le veía puesto su traje de ejecución)-creo que el resto de mi uniforme se quedó en mi habitación, pero no tenemos tiempo, vámonos ya

Yoru: yo también voy (salió de su cuerpo)

Soi: No, no quiero que te veas involucrada-dijo seria- con nosotros dos es suficiente

Yoru: (sorprendida por la actitud de Soi, pero decidió no hacer caso)- No me importa, de todas maneras voy a ir

Soi: (alzando un poco la voz)- No entiendes que no quiero que te pase algo por tratar de protegerme!, estaré bien, no te preocupes, estaré con Byakuya, así que no hay problema (al ver salir a Byakuya por la puerta se apresuró a seguirle)-discúlpame por tratarte así, ya vuelvo (le dio un beso y salió de la casa)

*A Yoruichi no le quedó de otra más que aceptar que vaya sola, o al menos con Byakuya, no había alguien que pudiera con aquella abeja tan terca y cabezota, excepto ella, claro está, pero hoy no tenía ganas de discutir. "Al fin y al cabo no creo que pase nada grave, sólo van a investigar"-pensó. "Hablaré con ella cuando llegue, estoy segura que lo hace por protegerme, pero tendré que enseñarle…que no soy ninguna mujer débil". Se paró y se fue a atender a Ichigo y Rukia.

* * *

***En otra parte**

Soi: [perdón Yoruichi-san, no debí tratarte así, pero esto puede que sea peligroso y no quiero que salgas herida por mi culpa, jamás me lo perdonaría- pensó mientras saltaba del techo de la tienda de Urahara, seguida por Byakuya]

Byakuya: ¿pasa algo malo?-preguntó al verla inquieta, mientras usaba el shumpo

Soi: no, nada- respondió con la mirada baja y también empezó a usar el shumpo

Byakuya: está cerca, ya casi vamos a llegar

Soi: hay que apresurarnos (subió la velocidad del shumpo)

*Una vez en el rio de Karakura, Byakuya y Soi fong empezaron a examinar el área, hasta que de nuevo sintieron ese reiatsu extraño acercándose, así que se pusieron en guardia.

Byakuya observó como unos tentáculos negros rodeaban la cintura de Soi fong y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, los tentáculos la apretaron con fuerza y la tiraron al río con brusquedad.

Byakuya: ¡Soi fong! (de repente un tentáculo quiso atacarle pero pudo cortarlo)

Soi: ¡Estoy bien! –dijo mientras salió del agua de un salto

Byakuya: (recuperando su postura fría)-Hay que averiguar qué es eso

¿?: Jajajajaja! Averiguar ¿quieeeen soy yo?-dijo en tono de burla

Byakuya: ¿Quién eres maldito?-dijo con tono serio

*De repente apareció otro tentáculo negro cerca del cuello de Soi fong, ya iba a cortarle pero Byakuya intervino

Byakuya: ¡No la toques! (cortó el tentáculo con su espada)

Soi:[¿Qué diablos me pasa? No puedo moverme cada vez que ese tentáculo se me acerca] (activó a Suzumebachi)- maldito! Toma esto! (le hizo un corte en el pecho, dejando ver su Homonka marcado)

¿?: Ups! Me acaban de marcar ¡RETIRADA! (gritó y abrió una puerta gigante de color rojo)

Soi: ¿Quién eres?

¿?: Soy un demonio del infierno preciosa, gusto en conocerte "comandante de las fuerzas especiales", ese shikai tuyo no será suficiente para derrotarme-dijo mientras entraba en la puerta

Soi: ¡espera! ¡¿Cómo sabes de mí?

Demonio: eso es un secreto querida, dile a Kuchiki Rukia y a Momo Hinamori que las estaré esperando… ¡EN EL INFIERNO! Tú tampoco te salvas, nos veremos dentro de un buen tiempo…comandante ¡jajajajaj! –entró y se cerraron las puertas

* * *

***En otra parte del rio de Karakura,** una gatita de un color negro plomizo, andaba por las orillas del rio observando aquella situación que vivían los dos capitanes.

Puso una sonrisa maliciosa. Cabe decir que aquella gatita tiene un par de rasgos que la hacen destacar: un collar con un dije redondo con tres triángulos grabados en él,

un sombrero color negro con una banda ploma situada en el medio del sombrero, que más parecía un sombrero de bruja que de otra cosa,

una cola muy enroscada y unos ojos amarillos con cierto tono de dorado.

¿?: La chica mayor ya ha tenido su primer encuentro con el demonio, solo faltan las otras dos… ¿me pregunto cuál de las tres será mi compañera? Tsubaki y Jackie tienen que darse prisa y elegir su compañera, el peligro está cerca y no queda demasiado tiempo, tendré que actuar lo más pronto posible. (y de un salto se fue directo hacia las afueras de Karakura)

* * *

***En la tienda de Urahara**, después de tomar un poco de café, Ichigo mencionó que debían de hablar sobre un tema.

Ichigo: Yoruichi-san, queremos hablar con usted sobre algo

Yoru: ¿Qué cosa?-preguntó con flojera

Rukia: disculpe, es con respecto a mi capitana

Yoru: ¿con respecto a Soi fong?-dijo dudosa

Rukia: si, es que quisiera saber algo sobre su pasado, sobre el por qué de su actitud, quisiera saberlo porque cuando Omaeda me habló de Soi fong-taicho me entró la curiosidad y pues eso también me ayudaría a conocerla como capitana.

Yoru: (bajo la mirada)- si, algo le ocurrió cuando era chica

Rukia: ¿Qué cosa Yoruichi-san?

*Yoruichi empezó a contar la historia de Soi fong, el abandono, el ¿Por qué? del abandono y todo lo relacionado con ella y Soi fong en el pasado.

Mientras Yoruichi contaba todo, Soi fong y Byakuya ya estaban de camino a la tienda. Después de terminar de contar todos los sucesos, Rukia solo pudo decir una cosa:

Rukia: (apretando su puño)-O sea que ni siquiera usted se despidió… (se mordió el labio inferior por el enojo)-¡¿Y qué tal si ella la consideraba una persona importante para ella? ¡La dejó sola! Y con lo estrictos que son en las F.E ¡ella era sólo una niña! Perdió el lugar a donde pertenecía… (bajo la mirada)- y yo sé que es estar buscando ese lugar constantemente, ese…ese lugar estaba con Kaien-dono, mi maestro, pero aún así (bajo el tono de voz al ver la expresión triste de Yoruichi)- aún así yo no soy quien para juzgarle Yoruichi-san, tuvo razones de peso para hacer lo que hizo, sólo espero que Soi fong-taicho ya la haya perdonado.

Soi: (entrando a la sala)-Tranquila, nosotras ya hicimos las paces y ahora estamos mejor que nunca, así que no te preocupes- le dijo mientras puso su mano en el hombro de Rukia

Yoru: (levantando la mirada)-¡Soi!

Soi: ya volví, sucedieron un montón de cosas inesperadas y Rukia , al parecer, vas a estar involucrada

Byakuya: (entrando)-Por favor, vayamos todos a la sala principal, también tenemos que comentarle sobre esto a Urahara Kisuke

Yoru: Esta bien (paso al lado de Soi fong y le susurró a la oreja)-después hablamos (y se fue directo a la sala principal, seguida por Ichigo y Rukia)

Soi: [ya me lo imaginé, debe de estar enojada]

* * *

***Una vez en la sala principal**, estaban reunidos Byakuya, Ichigo, Rukia, Soi fong, Urahara, Yoruichi, Toushiro y Matsumoto, a quienes Byakuya había llamado para que se reúnan en la tienda.

Toushiro: con que un demonio…

Soi: eso no es lo peor de todo, él me dijo que va a por mí, Rukia y Hinamori.

Yoruichi: ¿A por ti y por las chicas?-preguntó preocupada

Soi: si, eso mismo

Urahara: ¿crees que vuelva a atacar?

Soi: no estoy muy segura, pero aun así, esa cosa volverá, según le entendí, nos volveremos a ver, pero creo que será dentro de un buen tiempo

Yoru: aún así, hay que prepararnos

Ichigo: Urahara-san ¿usted sabe que son los demonios?

Urahara: son criaturas del infierno, nacidas de aquellos seres humanos que en vida cometieron pecados y atrocidades y que ahora están muertos y han reencarnado en los demonios, pero según tengo entendido, son otro tipo de especie, muy diferente al mundo de los hollows

Ichigo: entonces hay que tener cuidado de esos tipos (volteó a ver a Rukia, que estaba cabizbaja por la noticia)- No te preocupes Rukia, ¡yo y los demás las protegeremos!, sobre todo yo, no permitiré que te hagan daño

Toushiro: ¡yo también! ¡Protegeré a Hinamori a costa de lo que sea!

Matsumoto: ¡bien dicho Taicho!

Urahara: Listo, ahora que ya estamos todos enterados de la situación, tenemos que preparar un plan y… (Fue interrumpido por dos quejidos de dolor por parte de Rukia y Soi fong)

Soi: (agarrándose la cabeza)- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ese dolor de nuevo, ya me está hartando!

Rukia: ¡Duele! (se calmó un poco)- ¿ya lo había sentido antes?

Soi: si, al venir acá-dijo mientras se le pasaba el dolor-solo me sucedió un momento y luego me calmé, pero aún así… ¿no sientes que una voz te habla?

Rukia: yo apenas escucho susurros…pero es muy molesto

Yoru: Soi ¿estás bien?-le dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza con cuidado para disminuir el dolor

Soi: si, gracias por preocuparte, pero de todas maneras, espero que estos dolores no se vuelvan a repetir

Ichigo: rukia ¿estás mejor? ¿te sigue doliendo?

Rukia: ya no mucho, yo también espero que esto no se repita

Toushiro: Urahara, te pido investigues este tema por favor

Urahara: no se preocupe, lo haré

Toushiro: Entonces, ya es hora de irnos

Rukia: Nosotros también, vamos Ichigo, mañana es mi nombramiento y tenemos que estar en la S.S temprano

Ichigo: Cierto, entonces mañana los veo

Todos: buenas noches

* * *

***En la habitación de Soi fong**

Yoru: ¿ya estas mejor?-dijo preocupada

Soi: si, un poco (se sobó la cabeza)

Yoru: (la besó)-No te preocupes, yo te voy a proteger

Soi: si eso mismo es lo que me preocupa, no quiero que te pase algo malo por mi culpa (la abrazó)- por eso, ya verás que me haré más fuerte para que yo también pueda protegerte

Yoru: no te preocupes, entrenaremos y nos haremos fuertes juntas, ya verás, tengo una nueva técnica de mejora para el shunko, te la voy a enseñar en la sociedad de almas

Soi: gracias

Yoru: pero ahora si dime ¿Por qué no me dejaste ir contigo?

Soi: (abrazándola mas fuerte)-lo lamento, ya dije que no quería que te hicieran daño, yo sentía un mal presentimiento en ese lugar, por eso decidí que era mejor ir sólo con Byakuya

Yoru: Soi-chan, ¡pues ni que fuera débil!- le dijo con reproche

Soi: No es eso, créeme (la besó)-no sentía muy bien el que fueras a ese lugar, no sé por qué

Yoru: bueno, ya olvidemos eso, vamos a cambiarnos para irnos a dormir

Soi: si, tienes razón y…sobre lo que hablaste con Rukia fue…

Yoru: tranquila, solo estaba preocupada por ti y le hable de unas cosas

Soi: si tu lo dices

*Ambas ya se habían desvestido, Soi fong estaba a punto de ponerse su pijama hasta que…

Yoru: Un momento, hay algo que quisiera hacer antes de que te cambies (la empezó a besar y la recostó en el futon, quedando ella encima de Soi fong)

Soi: Yo-Yoruichi-san ¿Qué está haciendo?

Yoru: algo que he estado queriendo hacer desde hace un tiempo (acarició su mejilla)

*Yoruichi comenzó a besar tiernamente y con cuidado a Soi fong, por la base de su cuello, su oreja, su vientre, sus pechos, saboreando cada centímetro cuadrado del cuerpo de una Soi fong que ya se estaba dejando llevar por las caricias de Yoruichi. Los rayos de la luna iluminaban la habitación junto a una pequeña lámpara que se ubicaba a la esquina de esta, Yoruichi empezó a observar el cuerpo desnudo de su novia, era tan hermoso, su piel era suave y tersa…su figura era esbelta y tenia tanto el cuerpo como su vientre, bien formado, su pelo era suave y sedoso y vio como Soi fong adquiría una apariencia más sensual al estar algo sudada con el pelo semi-mojado. Yoruichi siguió degustándola, mientras acariciaba los pechos de Soi fong, para luego darle unos pequeños mordiscones en la oreja y en la clavícula de la capitana, que respondía con gemidos. Una vez pasada la etapa inicial de degustación, Yoruichi empezó a mover su mano hacia la entrepierna de la capitana, mientras que esta acariciaba su espalda y todo su cuerpo, hasta que tuvo que ahogar un grito al sentir que un par de dedos de Yoruichi entraban en su intimidad. Soi fong gemía, y de pronto sintió la necesidad de no quedarse atrás y también ir hacia la intimidad de su amada, pero antes de llegar ahí se detuvo un poco dudosa, un mirada llena de ternura por parte de Yoruichi le hizo saber que ella le decía que podía tocarla lo que ella quisiera, y así lo hizo. Soi fong se adentró en ella y Yoruichi soltó un gemido bien alto, sin pensarlo Soi fong fue aumentando el ritmo de su mano y Yoruichi también, hasta que después de tantos gemidos, besos y caricias… llegaron al orgasmo. Ambas dejaron caer sus cuerpos flácidos y sin energías sobre el futon, disfrutando del eco de aquel orgasmo. Yoruichi se cubrió con las sabanas junto a Soi fong, que estaba más que agotada. Soi fong había sido suya y ella había sido de Soi fong, sus cuerpos se unieron como si de uno solo se tratara, ahora ella le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma a Soi fong, ese pensamiento le hizo abrazar a Soi fong contra su cuerpo, esa sensación que había tenido con ella, ese sentimiento…la hizo sentir como si ella fuera suya y de nadie más, no lo iba a permitir, tal vez parezca algo posesiva, pero Shihoun Yoruichi era así y no había cosa alguna que pudiera remediarlo y para aquel que se atreva a tocar a Soi fong, ya sea un mounstro, Byakuya o quien sea, se las tendrá que ver con ella, porque ella defendería a Soi fong…cueste lo que cueste.

Para Soi fong, ese momento que había pasado con su amada, había sido el mejor de toda su vida, ahora, después de haber vivido todo eso con la persona que ama, ella se sentía que absolutamente todo de ella le pertenecía a Yoruichi, todo su ser, su alma, su corazón…Soi fong por ese mismo hecho, se había entregado a Yoruichi en cuerpo y alma, ahora si era completamente suya y no se iba a arrepentir de la decisión que había tomado, ella confía absolutamente en Yoruichi. Ahora si estaba más decidida que nunca, protegería a Yoruichi a costa de lo que sea, ante cualquiera, por más fuerte que sea, por eso, ella se hará mas fuerte, por que Yoruichi era suya y no iba a permitir que nadie le ponga un dedo encima o se atreva a hacerle daño, eso, ya estaba más que decidido. Soi fong se abrazó mas al cuerpo de su amada y esta la atrajo más a su cuerpo, que aun seguía desnudo. A Yoruichi le calmaban esos cálidos brazos que poseía Soi fong, cosa que esta no pasaba por desapercibido. Ambas dejaron de mirar el techo para girarse y ver la cara de la otra, ambas tenían la mirada llena de amor y de ternura, y con un beso juraron el estar juntas para siempre.

Yoru: Y decir que mañana tendrás una nueva tercera al mando eh, ella en verdad se preocupa por ti, la hubieses visto.

Soi: no sabía, solo espero que se pueda adaptar bien a mi temperamento, ya sabes cómo soy

Yoru: (se ríe) si, lose, pero estoy segura de que te aprecia mucho, el hecho de que seas estricta parece no afectarle

Soi: habrá que verlo, después de todo, me estoy dando una nueva oportunidad para tener alguien de confianza

Yoru: si, pero nada de tener oficiales sexys o subordinados ligones o cualquier cosa de ese tipo, sino, no es mi culpa que amanezcan los lesiones graves jaja-le dijo con cierto tono de celos

Soi: (se ríe)- mi amor, eres una celosa

Yoru: ¿Qué quieres que haga? Me tienes loca por ti-le dijo mientras cerraba los ojos, pero luego los abrió de par en par-Oh! ¡Se me olvidaba!, buenas noches Soi (le dio un beso)

Soi: Buenas noches Yoruichi-san (cerró los ojos y hundió su cara en los pechos de Yoruichi)

*Mañana seria otro día, en el que para cierta peli azul, cambiaria la rutina y cierta forma de ser y todo va a ser gracias a cierta pelinegra y cierta chica con moño y de baja estatura, al igual que la otra. Definitivamente, su vida daría un vuelco inesperado, su vida cambiaría...poco a poco.

**AL FIIIIIIN! EJEM…FIN DE CHAPTER 13 JAJA**

**

* * *

**

Y bueno, eh aquí finalmente el capitulo. Ahora se pondrán un poco serias las cosas, también aviso que solo habrá ciertos personajes de otra seria,

no es que vaya hacer un omake o algo parecido, solo que van a participar en la trama de la historia. Cierto que tardaran mas en publicar los capis como ahora,

pero de todas maneras seguirá, cumplo con mis promesas, solo que como ya entre a mi nuevo ciclo, pues estaré un poco ocupada, ese es el porqué,

pero seguiré con el fic, que…ufff! Todavía tiene para rato, jeje XD. Y en fin, espero les haya gustado, se despide, Geral-chan.

**Ps GRACIAS X LOS REVIEWS!, en verdad les agradezco los ánimos y los consejos y demás, que bueno que les guste la historia, gracias x seguirme hasta ahora.**

**Ps2 onegai, dejen reviews, ya saben, para el ánimo.**


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14:**

**Disclaimer:**

Y como dije un montón de veces…los personajes de ya saben quien, no me pertenecen.

YA RESOLVI EL PROBLEMA!, POR EL MOMENTO claro…pero bueno, FanFiction… -.-, se le dio la gana de quitarle algunas frases al capítulo anterior, frases como: más tarde, en la noche, y una parte en la que decía que Byakuya y Soi fong se quedaron a investigar hasta más tarde y llegaron en la noche. Lo modificaría el capitulo, pero como solo era poco lo que no se puso, decidí aclarar el asunto aquí. También es por eso que todo paso tan rápido, tsk! Me la malograron un poco quitándole las palabras, pero en fin…aquí les traigo un nuevo cap. Espero les guste, perdón por la demora.

Nota: Siento haber demorado mucho, hubieron demasiados problemas con la cuenta y me tuve que resignar a esperar 2 semanas o mas creo.

Ps: entiendan, estaba siendo mala con la pobre de Yoruichi, porque…en fin, no se da cuenta (en el anime) de que la pobre Soi se muere por ella, es decir…es más obvio, pero weno, ya se acabo su castigo. Hehe…-.-"

* * *

-Al día siguiente:

HOY ES EL NOMBRAMIENTO DE RUKIA.

Y: Levántate dormilona-dijo mientras su mano acariciaba la mejilla de cierta peliazul-.

S: No…un ratito más -contestó mientras se tapaba más con las sábanas-.

Y: Soi ¡Ya levántate! Ya va a ser la hora del desayuno, eres una floja.

S: 5 minutos más, aparte… ¿desde cuándo has empezado a madrugar?

Y: Desde hace un tiempo, pero ya, ahora sí, Soi-chan ¡Levántate! -le dio un beso en la mejilla a la peliazul-.

S: -Tapándose aún más con las sábanas- No, no quiero, es tu culpa -respondió con tono de reproche-.

Y: ¡Ja! ¿Mi culpa? ¿Y por qué?

S: Es que… -se sonrojó y desvió la mirada- me dejaste exhausta, así que déjame dormir un rato más.

Y: Mmm…así que te dejé exhausta eh -puso una sonrisa maliciosa para luego tirarse encima de Soi fong- ¡Ya levántate dormilona! O si no, te hago cosquillas.

S: No lo harías…

Y: Ohhhh claro que sí -le respondió a la provocación y le empezó a hacer cosquillas-.

S: No, no, espere…JAJAJAJA, ya deje de…JAJAJAJAJA, de hacer eso…JAJAJAJAJA, ya, ya… ¡Ahorita me levanto! -se sentó rápidamente en el suelo mientras veía como Yoruichi se mataba de la risa- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Y: Es que… -paró de reírse- te veías tan graciosa -se volvió a reír-.

S: Con que me veía graciosa…ahora verá lo que es gracioso -dijo mientras puso cierto tono de maldad en sus palabras para luego tirarse encima de Yoruichi y obtener venganza-.

Y: ¡NOOOOO! ¡EN LOS PIES NO! …! SON MI PUNTO DÉBIL SOI-CHAN!

* * *

-En otra parte, en la habitación de Ichigo, estaba una pelinegra muy emocionada sentada en el ropero junto con un pelinaranja que estaba sentado en la silla de su escritorio y un peluche en donde estaba cierta alma modificada, que se encontraba durmiendo en la cama.

I: Al fin hoy es tu nombramiento eh.

R: Sí, tengo que admitir que estoy un tanto emocionada, parece que las cosas cambiarán un poco.

I: Oye Rukia…-dijo mientras bajaba la mirada-.

R: ¿Qué pasa Ichigo? -le miró extrañada-.

I: Es que al ser tercera al mando tendrás que estar acompañando a tu capitana a todos lados y pues…ya no vendrías mucho por aquí.

R: Tonto, esos son los tenientes, yo seré 3ra oficial, por lo tanto, no tengo que estar todo el tiempo con mi capitana, aunque cuando ella me necesite, obviamente tendré que acudir a ella.

I: ¡¿En serio? -dijo todo emocionado, pero recuperó su rostro fruncido al ver que Rukia lo miraba extrañada– ehhh…que bueno.

R: Ya es hora de irnos -miró su reloj-.

I: ¡Cierto!, vámonos que Ishida, Chad e Inoue están esperándonos en la tienda de Urahara.

R: ¿Ellos también van a ir?

I: Sí, dice que quieren darte ánimos, por cierto, ¿Cuánto tiempo va a durar la ceremonia? -preguntó mientras salía de su cuerpo-.

R: Un rato, no creo que dure mucho, sólo tienen que darme mi placa, cambiarme el tatuaje de límite de reiatsu y otras cosas más -salió de su gigai.

I: Y, ¿cómo lo sabes?

R: Renji le preguntó a Ikkaku y me lo comentó, me dijo que para estar preparada o algo así.

I: Ah, entiendo.

R: Por cierto Ichigo, hay algo que quiero decirte, no vaya a ser que al darte cuenta reacciones como el descerebrado que eres.

I: ¡¿Qué te pasa? Serás…-dijo enojado.

R: Es algo sobre Yoruichi-san y Soi fong-taicho.

I: ¿Qué pasa con ellas?

R: Es que se me hace que ya están juntas, y sabes a lo que me refiero.

(nt: personas que ya se dieron cuenta: 2 puntos , demás ingenuos: 0 puntos XD).

I: Q-quieres d-decir que… ¡¿Qué?-gritó alto.

R: No seas ruidoso- dijo mientras se tapaba las orejas- ¿Qué acaso no te has dado cuenta?

I: No, para nada.

R: Bueno, pues ahora ya lo sabes, no vaya a ser que cuando te enteres vayas a hacer la estupidez de gritar tan alto.

I: ¡Es que me sorprendió la noticia, no es mi culpa!, pero dejando eso de lado, espero que Yoruichi-san y tu capitana estén felices.

R: Eso espero también.

I: Vámonos, que se hace tarde.

* * *

-Ya en la tienda de Urahara:

I: Buenas Urahara-san.

U: Buenos días Kurosaki-san, los chicos les están esperando para ir a la S.S, Yoruichi-san y Soi fong se fueron temprano.

I: Gracias por prestarnos su puerta senkai Urahara-san.

U: No se preocupen -dijo y luego miró a Rukia- buena suerte Kuchiki-san.

R: Gracias Urahara-san, espero que me vaya bien, ¡es verdad! ¿Tú fuiste 3ero al mando hace años no?

U: Sí, no es mal trabajo ¿sabes? Sólo hay que esforzarse.

R: Gracias, nos vemos –dijo para luego entrar por la puerta senkai junto a Ichigo y los demás-.

-CENTRAL DEL 2DO ESCUADRON, SOCIEDAD DE ALMAS:

S: Ya llegamos.

Y: ¿Sabes en dónde será el nombramiento?

S: Pues creo que en la central del 1er escuadrón.

-En eso viene corriendo Omaeda y un par de subordinados:

O: ¡Taichooooooo! ¡Ya volvió!

Subordinados (nt: ¿alguien tiene otro nombre para llamarlos a estos?): ¡Buenos días Soi fong-taicho!

S: No seas tan ruidoso -le dio un golpe en la cara-.

O: -Con la cara roja- Qué cruel taicho, pero qué bueno que haya vuelto.

S: Se ve que no tienes modales Omaeda, ¿no ves que tengo una persona a mi costado?

O: ¿eh? -volteó y se percató de la presencia de Yoruichi- Ah, ¡lo siento Yoruichi-san!, buenos días.

Y: Hasta que al fin te das cuenta eh.

O: Lo siento…

S: ¿Algo nuevo?

O: Nada del otro mundo, sólo un montón de papeles que tiene que firmar.

S: -Le dio otro golpe- ¡Te dije que los firmaras por mi idiota, es tu deber como teniente!

O: Lo lamento -dijo mientras se sobaba el moretón de la cara-.

S: Bueno, eso ya no importa, lo que quiero saber es a qué hora va a ser el nombramiento y dónde.

O: Dentro de hora y media, en la central del 1er escuadrón.

S: Entiendo, entonces yo y Yoruichi-san vamos a estar entrenando en los terrenos del 2do escuadrón, ya regresamos, asegúrate de tener todo listo.

O: ¡Entendido Taicho! Por cierto taicho…-miró detenidamente a Soi fong- parece que le ha crecido un poco el cabello.

S: No creo -se fijó en su pelo-.

O: Créame, sus mechones de los costados están más largos y su flequillo ya está queriendo taparle sus cejas.

Y: -Mirando el pelo de Soi fong- ¡Ah! ¡Es cierto Soi-chan!

S: Está bien, les creo, pero me da igual si crece o no.

O: Taicho, yo me voy yendo, la veo más tarde -dijo para después desaparecer con un shumpo junto con los subordinados-.

Y: Aún así, tu pelo sigue siendo muy lindo Soi -dijo mientras acariciaba su pelo-.

S: Mentirosa -dijo en tono de reproche-.

Y: ¡Pero si es cierto! -le dio un beso- ¿Nos vamos?

S: Está bien, vamos.

-Y con el shumpo, desaparecieron para irse a algún bosque del territorio del 2do escuadrón y entrenar allí. Llegaron a su destino después de un par de shumpos y una pequeña carrera, en la cual, obviamente había ganado la diosa de la velocidad. Al llegar, de frente empezaron a entrenar. Soi fong ya estaba empezando a poner más difícil el entrenamiento al quedarse sólo con su uniforme de ejecución, a lo que Yoruichi respondió poniéndose más seria en la defensa y los ataques. Así pasó una hora y ya era tiempo de un descanso, ambas se echaron en la hierba del suelo para descansar y luego irse hacia el nombramiento. Pero de repente sintieron un reiatsu un tanto familiar y se pusieron de pie para recibir a su inesperada visitante. Yoruichi se puso seria y frunció el ceño, mientras Soi fong también se ponía más seria de lo normal, ella ya se imaginaba lo que iba a pasar con la llegada de aquella persona.

¿?: Buenos días -dijo con la mirada seria y fija en Yoruichi-.

S: Horo, ¿Qué haces aquí?

H: Encontré una manera de entrar [espero mi plan funcione, es la única manera de demostrar mi inocencia, entonces…aquí voy].

-De un momento a otro, Horo se acercó con el shumpo a Soi fong y le plantó un beso rápido. Para cuando Horo ya había terminado de besar a Soi fong recibió una patada muy fuerte por parte de Yoruichi, pero lo que pareció más extraño, fue que Horo no trató de esquivar la patada, más bien la recibió. Yoruichi miró extrañada como Horo caía herida de un árbol, Horo apenas logró levantarse por aquel golpe que recibió, sus ojos se pusieron más rojos de lo normal y sus colmillos crecieron. Soi fong estaba sorprendida junto con Yoruichi. Horo se estaba poniendo fuera de control, ambas se pusieron en guardia por si a Horo se le ocurría atacar, pero para cuando eso sucedió, Horo logró mantener la compostura y volver en sí para poder hablar.

H: Vieron lo que me pasó, ¿verdad?

S y Y: Sí.

H: Tengo un problema, hay un demonio dentro de mí, la noche en la que le iba a hacer "aquello" a Soi fong, estaba dominada por él, como pasó hace un rato.

Y: Pero, ¿se puede saber por qué la besaste?

H: Era parte de mi plan.

S: ¿De tu plan?

H: Es que si te besaba, sabía que Yoruichi-san me golpearía, así que me dejé golpear para que la rabia salga y el demonio domine sólo unos segundos mi cuerpo, para que vean que les digo la verdad.

S: Entiendo.

Y: Entonces, ¿todo lo que hiciste fue obra de ese demonio?

H: Sí, antes de venir aquí le expliqué la situación a Urahara-san y me dejó venir por su puerta senkai para poder explicarles todo esto.

Y: Así que, el idiota de Kisuke te ayudó…bien, no te preocupes, te creo.

H: Gracias, pero necesito que Soi fong me perdone -miró hacia Soi fong- por favor perdóname, te juro que no quise hacerte algo malo -se disculpó con la mirada baja-.

S: Yo también te creo, y no te disculpes, después de todo, es culpa del demonio, ¿no?

H: Gracias, en serio.

Y: Y, ¿no tiene cura lo del demonio que tienes dentro?

H: Me costó muchos años, pero ya casi lo estoy dominando, por ahora estoy investigando en como quitármelo.

Y: Ya veo, entonces le pediré a Kisuke que investigue tu situación, para ver si hay una solución.

H: Muchas gracias, entonces… ¿todo bien con ustedes?

S: Sí, todo es gracias a que nos lo explicaste.

Y: Por cierto, si quieres ya puedes regresar a la casa, Soi me dijo que no tienes donde quedarte.

H: ¡Muchas gracias! ¡En verdad te lo agradezco! -dijo y luego se apresuró a abrazar a Yoruichi-.

S: Tampoco te pases Horo -la separó de Yoruichi-.

H: Lo siento, no se me quita lo cariñosa.

S: -Con el ceño fruncido- se nota…demasiado -dijo con seriedad-.

Y: [¡Soi esta celosa! Se ve tan linda con esa cara de enojada]-Soi, tenemos que ir al nombramiento.

S: ¿Quieres ir Horo?

H: Emmm…no, no se preocupen, voy a regresar a la casa a descansar un rato.

S: Entonces nos vemos mañana.

H: Nos vemos.

- Horo se fue por una puerta senkai que abrió Soi fong. A continuación, ella y Yoruichi se fueron deprisa al nombramiento.

* * *

-CENTRAL DEL 1ER ESCUADRON…

Rukia ya estaba ahí con Ichigo y los chicos de Karakura, mucho antes de que ellos llegaran, Soi fong y Yoruichi ya habían llegado. El comandante Yamamoto llamó a Rukia al estrado, luego Omaeda y un par de subordinados del 2do escuadrón fueron a entregarle su placa a Rukia, depués los subordinados le preguntaron en donde quería la marca de límite de reiatsu, a lo que ella no sabía que responder. Soi fong se acercó a donde estaba Rukia y le dijo que ella se había hecho la marca en la parte baja de la espalda, también le dijo que era pequeño y que no tenía que preocuparse. Rukia decidió que se haría la marca del límite de reiatsu en la parte superior izquierda de la espalda. Una vez terminado el procedimiento, la marca se quedó impregnada en su cuerpo, tenía el dibujo de un tulipán, signo del 2do escuadrón. Al final Rukia procedió a bajar del estrado e inclinarse ante el comandante Yamamoto y su capitana para pasar a hacer el juramento de lealtad al Gotei 13 y a su nuevo escuadrón. Ese acto llegó a incomodar un poco a Ichigo, nunca había visto a Rukia inclinarse ante nadie, nunca llegó a pensar en que Rukia es una subordinada, aunque eso no importaba, se sentía incómodo viendo esa situación pero luego pensó que a partir de ese momento tendría que acostumbrarse.

Yamamoto: Kuchiki Rukia, ¿juras dar tu vida, tu fidelidad y tu absoluta lealtad a tu escuadrón al igual que el Gotei 13?

R: Sí, yo Kuchiki Rukia, juro ser fiel y leal a mi escuadrón tanto como al Gotei 13.

Ya: Entonces, yo Yamamoto Genryuusai, con la autoridad que me corresponde, te nombro 3ra al mando del 2do escuadrón.

R: Muchas gracias Comandante General.

Ya: Puede retirarse, sus deberes como 3ra al mando comienzan mañana por la mañana.

R: Entendido -se acercó a Ichigo- vamos, ya terminó la ceremonia.

I: Qué rápido fue.

R: Ahhhh, por cierto, hoy me voy a quedar en la S.S.

I: Entonces te acompaño a donde está tu escuadrón.

R: Gracias Ichigo.

I: Vámonos ya entonces, los chicos están esperando afuera y están ansiosos por felicitarte, sobre todo Inoue.

R: Oye Ichigo, gracias por venir a apoyarme en todo esto -le dedicó una sonrisa-.

I: -Devolviéndole la sonrisa- no hay de qué… enana.

R: ¡QUÉ NO ME DIGAS ENANA, TARADO!

-En otra parte:

Y: Oye Soi, la ceremonia duro poco, ¿no?

S: Ahhhh, normalmente son así, los de los tenientes son los que duran más.

Y: Eso es cierto.

S: También es cierto que te voy a extrañar cuando te vayas -dijo mientras bajaba la mirada-.

Y: ¿Y quién dijo que me voy a ir? Me quedo contigo ¿no recuerdas? Prometí estar a tu lado siempre.

S: Mi amor…gracias por cumplir tu promesa -le besó-.

Y: Eso es porque te amo Soi -le devolvió el beso-.

S: Yo también.

Y: ¿Sabes, Soi? Hoy estoy un poco juguetona, así que más tarde tendrás que jugar conmigo sí o sí -dijo mientras le daba una sonrisa maliciosa.

S: A… ¿a q-qué s-se refiere con eso Yoruichi-san?- preguntó nerviosa-.

Y: Va a ser tu castigo por haberme hecho cosquillas en la mañana.

S: P-pero ¿j-jugar co-con…usted?

Y: Ya verás Soi-chan, ya verás…me las voy a cobrar.

S: Me está dando miedo Yoruichi-san…

Y: Bueno, ya casi llegamos.

S: ¡Yoruichi-san! ¿Qué planea hacerme?

Y: Ya te dije que ya verás, jeje Soi, me encanta ponerte así de nerviosa, te ves tan linda.

S: ¡N-no estoy nerviosa!

Y: ¡JA! ¡Ya te pillé! Tartamudeaste.

S: ¡YORUICHI-SAN!

* * *

-MÁS TARDE, EN LA NOCHE. CUARTEL DEL 2DO ESCUADRON:

S: ¿Ya se fue Kurosaki Ichigo?

R: Sí, sólo me acompañó hasta acá.

S: ¿Ya trajiste tus cosas?

R: Sí, pero… -empezó a jugar con sus dedos- esto…es que no sé en donde instalarme.

S: Oh, por eso no te preocupes, vamos a enseñarte tu habitación.

R: Gracias.

-Una vez en la habitación, Rukia al entrar se quedó sorprendida, la habitación era mucho más grande de lo que se esperaba y ciertamente le sorprendió cuanta tecnología había en las instalaciones de su nuevo escuadrón.

R: ¡Wow! ¡Es 4 veces más grande que mi habitación anterior!

S: Pues si esta te parece 4 veces más grande, imagínate la del capitán. Dios, tengo tanto espacio de sobra ahí…

R: -Dejando sus cosas en el suelo- Soi fong-taicho y, ¿por qué hay tanta tecnología aquí?, es decir, hay muchas puertas que se abren solas al sentir que vas a entrar a una habitación, también hay pantallas de plasma grandes en ciertas salas y una serie de productos domésticos para cada sala de descanso. Es sorprendente, mi anterior escuadrón no tenía todas esas cosas.

S: Pues, todo eso es cortesía del idiota de Omaeda, ya que su familia es muy adinerada y él se ha encargado de transformar nuestras instalaciones -suspiró- ese tarado…ojalá hiciera su trabajo con la dedicación con la que hace este tipo de cosas.

R: Acaso ¿no hace su trabajo?

S: Es un ocioso, a veces me deja todo el trabajo a mí. Pero ya dejando de lado todo esto… -empezó a mirar a Rukia de pies a cabeza, haciendo que esta se sonrojara- ese tipo de traje de shinigami que llevas puesto es muy holgado, grande y ancho, no me gusta para nada y no te servirá de nada en este escuadrón.

R: ¿A qué se refiere?

S: A que no podrás dar patadas, golpes, dar saltos ni moverte libremente con ese kimono tan holgado y grande.

R: Pero yo no sé nada de dar golpes, patadas y saltos Soi fong-taicho…excepto cuando golpeo a Ichigo.

S: Es por eso que lo primero que haremos mañana por la mañana será entrenarte.

R: ¿En serio?-preguntó Rukia toda emocionada-.

S: Sí, ya verás, te volveré toda una experta en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, claro que con la ayuda de cierta persona especial…así que espero mucho de ti.

R: Sí, le prometo esforzarme Soi fong-taicho.

S: Entonces…-fue directa hacia el ropero de la habitación, lo abrió y empezó a buscar algo en él y lo sacó- ten, ponte este uniforme especial que conseguí, y todo gracias a los beneficios de ser capitana, tiene su lado bueno sabes -le dijo mientras le entregaba su uniforme nuevo-.

-Una vez puesto el uniforme…

S: Tal vez te incomode al principio por ser un poco ajustado, pero ya verás que te acostumbras dentro de poco.

R: -Mirándose en el espejo de su habitación- de hecho, a mí me parece más como cómodo que el anterior.

S: Que bueno, ya ves que tienes un pantalón negro que más parecen unos jeans negros, ¿verdad? Te doy esos porque el tipo de pantalón que uso yo, sólo está permitido para la comandante suprema de las F.E.

R: No se preocupe, estoy bien con estos que tengo.

-El uniforme de Rukia consiste en unas sandalias negras que se usan sin medias y que se amarran a la altura del talón, también lleva la parte superior del uniforme de shinigami, sólo que en el caso de ella, su traje estaba más pegado a su cuerpo y las mangas del uniforme llegaban hasta la muñeca y no hasta los codos, como es común. Y por último, el típico cinturón blanco de shinigami, sólo que este era un poco más ancho y le rodeaba casi toda la cintura.

S: Se me olvidaba decirte que también te voy a ayudar a mejorar tu velocidad, Ichigo me contó que no está muy desarrollada que digamos -suspiró- él se tomó la molestia de contarme todos tus anécdotas con respecto a la velocidad.

R: [Ichigo de…]- entonces… ¿es por esto que tengo otro tipo de uniforme?

S: Sí, ese uniforme te va ayudar a tener más movilidad y estiramiento.

R: Ya veo…[¡ese idiota de Ichigo!, ¡como se atrevió a mencionarle a mi capitana sobre mi falta de velocidad!, que vergonzoso…T_T]- hay algo que me llama más la atención, es la parte superior de mi uniforme, se parece a la que adopta Ichigo en su bankai, las mangas de este llega hasta las muñecas.

S: No me percaté de eso, sinceramente no he visto a Kurosaki Ichigo muchas veces en su forma bankai que digamos…bueno, ahora te dejo descansar, ya es de noche y tenemos entrenamiento mañana temprano.

R: Muchas gracias por todo Soi fong-taicho, de verdad.

S: No hay de qué.

R: Esto…antes de que se vaya, quería mencionarle que le ha crecido un poco el cabello, ¿no?, se le ve muy bien Soi fong-taicho.

S: Sí, ya lo escuché, pero es raro…nunca antes ha crecido sin que yo no me diera cuenta, es demasiado extraño, pero que se le va a hacer…descansa, buenas noches -se despidió y salió de la habitación-.

R: Que descanse Soi fong-taicho.

* * *

-Sala de descanso:

Y: hasta que al fin apareces, te he estado esperando todo el rato, ¿por qué la demora?

S: Le enseñaba a Rukia su habitación y su nuevo uniforme.

Y: ¿Y tanto te demoraste por eso?- preguntó molesta-.

S: Ese tipo de cosas toman su tiempo ¿sabes?, no te molestes.

Y: No estoy molesta, es sólo que sabes que no me gusta esperar, casi me salen canas- dijo aún más enojada y con tono de reproche-.

S: [Está molesta…habrá que persuadirla]- lo sé, lo lamento, vamos, que voy a enseñarte tu habitación ¿o es que acaso ya no quieres quedarte por estar molesta? Si no te quedas, entonces no podrás dormir conmigo, que pena ¿no?

Y: Ya te dije que no estaba molesta, así que vámonos.

-En la entrada de una habitación:

S: Esta es tu habitación Yoruichi-san, me voy, te dejo descansar.

Y: ¿Qué? ¿No te quedas?

S: No puedo, recuerde que soy capitana y podrían sospechar.

Y: Eres una tramposa, si no te quedas no es divertido Soi-chan -dijo en tono provocativo-.

S: Pero…no puedo.

Y: "Esta es tu habitación" -dijo en tono de burla- No, yo no acepto ese tipo de cosas -le empujó dentro de la habitación-.

S: Yoruichi-san, ¿y qué tal si me ven saliendo de acá en la mañana?

Y: No pasa nada, sólo usas un shumpo y llegas a tu habitación en un instante- dijo, luego para comenzar a besarla-.

S: Tiene razón…pero…

Y: Pero nada, hoy te quedas aquí conmigo, no tienes otra opción y no acepto replica alguna -dijo con decisión-.

S: Está bien…tu ganas -respondió para luego dar un suspiro de resignación y acariciar el cabello de Yoruichi-.

Y: Buena chica -dijo mientras la recostaba en el futon, le quitaba su cinturón y la parte superior de su traje de shinigami-.

S: ¿Podemos entrenar mañana en la tarde?

Y: ¿Y por qué no en la mañana?

S: Tengo que entrenar a Rukia en la mañana, ¿me ayudarías? Serías de gran ayuda.

Y: Como usted quiera…capitana del 2do escuadrón -empezó a degustar su cuello- ¿Cómo podría negarle una petición tan amable? -bromeó a lo que Soi fong respondió con una pequeña risa-.

*Esa volvería a ser otra larga noche…

* * *

-En un callejón de la ciudad de Karakura, Horo se encontraba llegando al lugar en donde la esperaban 2 chicas junto con cierta gatita misteriosa.

Gata: Hasta que por fin llegas.

H: ¿Qué quieren?

Gata: Que nos ayudes a conocer a esa chica llamada Kuchiki Rukia, su capitana Soi fong y a una chica llamada Momo Hinamori.

H: ¿Y para qué? -preguntó con sospecha, preocupada por saber lo que tramaban con Soi fong-.

Gata: Tenemos algo que hablar con ellas.

H: ¿Sobre qué?

Gata: Vaya vaya…haces muchas preguntas ¿no?, pero da igual, lo que queremos es hablarles sobre los demonios que acechan con atacar Karakura y también…queremos hacerles una propuesta.

H: Ya veo, entonces vayan mañana a la tienda de Urahara Kisuke, yo las reuniré a las tres en ese lugar.

Gata: Gracias, sabía que podríamos contar contigo.

H: Sólo te advierto una cosa…que si intentan hacer algo sospechoso, tendré que intervenir.

Gata: No te preocupes, conocemos tu fuerza y no nos atreveríamos a hacer algo malo.

H: Entonces nos vemos.

Gata: Gracias por todo Horo-san -miró a sus compañeras- vamos Tsubaki, Jackie.

* * *

-En un lugar de las afueras de Karakura, se encontraba un demonio muy sospechoso. Este era uno diferente al anterior y en su mente tenia malvados planes por comenzar.

¿?: Ojalá haya un montón de shinigamis, esos malditos…me las cobraré con alguno. Mi poder especial de adoptar la forma humana de quien me plazca me va a ayudar a vengarme de esos malditos…ya verán, sin que se den cuenta…los atacaré por donde más les duele.

* * *

**FIN DE CHAPTER 14**

Ok ok, gomen, sé que he demorado demasiado, más de lo normal para ser precisa, pero ya comenzaron mis clases, es por eso que dije que va a demorar un poco más en publicar hehe, pero bueno…

PROX CAP: Viernes 8 de Abril (hehe faltarán 6 días para mi cumpleaños)

He aquí mis post-datas:

PsGRACIAS X LOS REVIEWS!, en verdad les agradezco los ánimos y los consejos y demás, que bueno que les guste la historia, gracias x seguirme hasta ahora.

Ps2 onegai, dejen reviews, ya saben, para el ánimo e inspiración.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15 (AL FIN!)**

**Olas, lamento la demora fueron…2 semanas creo, pero aviso que ahora será ese el tiempo que me demore, justo hace dos semanas acabo de empezar un Nuevo ciclo en la Universidad y pues no he tenido mucho tiempo, para los que ya saben, todo consiste en inspiración, pasar a la computadora, tratar al menos de corregir un poco de ortografía y bla bla bla…bueno no los canso y mejor los dejo leer.**

**Ps: Aviso que van a haber algunas fallas de ortografía por que la computadora esta media mal, así que mis disculpas.**

**Nota: Bleach no me pertenece, le pertenece a Tite Kubo**

* * *

Era una mañana tranquila, un sol cálido y poco caluroso había salido, los pájaros cantaban tranquilamente, todo era tan perfecto…Pero el solo hecho de tener tantos papeles encima del escritorio lo arruinaba todo. Últimamente todo era trabajo para Momo Hinamori y eso en verdad ya la estaba cansando. Si no fuera porque Toushiro la ayudó aquella vez que tenia tanto papeleo, de seguro se hubiese sobre-estresado. Ahora sólo quedaba entregar unos últimos papeles y todo su trabajo del mes ya estaría acabado de una vez por todas y tendría un mes de descanso para compensarlo.

H: Supongo que tendré que ir hasta el segundo escuadrón para entregarlos-dijo para sii misma

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Yoruichi, Soi fong veía como Yoruichi dormía plácidamente a su costado, las facciones de esta estaban relajadas y tenía el pelo suelto, haciendo que parte de él cubriera su cara. Soi fong acarició su mejilla y luego pasó a apartar algunos mechones de cabello de la cara de Yoruichi y así darle un suave beso en su mejilla para luego hacer lo que no era cotidiano: Ahora ella seria la que despierte a Yoruichi.

S: Yoruichi…despierta, es hora de entrenar-dijo mientras le acariciaba suavemente la mejilla

No reaccionaba…

S: Yoruichi, levántate-le dio un beso en su mejilla

Seguía sin reaccionar…

S: [parece que tiene el sueño profundo…intentaré esto]-pensó para luego inclinarse y darle un beso en los labios

Pero nada, seguía sin reaccionar. Allí había algo raro y eso era que…

S: ¡Yoruichi! ¡Ya deja de hacerte la dormida!

Y: -Abriendo los ojos- vamos, no seas mala Soi, un poco más de cariño

S: no hasta que vayas, te arregles y te vis...tas, ¡espera! Yo estoy…

Y: desnuda-dijo sin asombro

S: ¡Me voy a cambiar!-exclamó muy nerviosa-mientras tanto anda y báñate Yoruichi, tenemos entrenamiento

Y: como diga mi linda Soi-chan, tan autoritaria como siempre-respondió mientras se acercaba a Soi fong que estaba sentada lejos y luego pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para darle un beso, cosa que Soi fong correspondió- aunque esa es una de las tantas cosas que me gusta de ti

S: Y-Yoruichi...

Y: Ahora si quieres puedes venir y bañarte conmigo, por mi no hay problema-puso una sonrisa socarrona

S: -_- …me voy a mi habitación, estas igual de peligrosa que en la noche -se levantó y con un shumpo se fue a su habitación

Y: Que mala eres Soi -dio un suspiro de resignación –bueno, hora de de bañarme

* * *

1 hora después…Soi fong con la ayuda de Yoruichi ya había terminado de entrenar a los miembros de las F.E y los del 2do escuadrón. Cada una se repartió el trabajo para así terminar más rápido. Luego de que ya se habían entrenado a todos, llegó la hora de entrenar a Rukia.

Y: ¿Estas lista?

R: Si, Yoruichi-san

Y: Entonces, primero vamos a empezar conmigo, porque ahora Soi fong está un poco cansada y…-miró de reojo a Soi fong y se percató de que estaba dormida –no quiero despertarla, así que comencemos nosotras

R: ¡Hai!

Y: Tendrás que hacer una prueba de demostración de velocidad y resistencia

R: ¿Qué tipo de prueba?

Y: Tendrás que atraparme en mi forma de gato, porque en mi forma humana no podrías

R: eh…esto, es algo penoso -.-"pero ¿Cómo se supone que voy a atraparla? Si usted es muy rápida, aún en su forma de gato

Y: no te preocupes, bajaré mi velocidad, pero como poco a poco te vas a ir acostumbrando, iré subiendo la velocidad hasta que al fin puedas atraparme

R: entiendo

Y: entonces ¿estás lista? –preguntó mientras se convertía en su forma de gato

R: ¡sí!

Y: Bien, ahora tomaré la velocidad de… -se puso a pensar- ¡Omaeda!

R: Yoruichi-san, tampoco se pase, no soy tan lenta -.-

Y: bueno, entonces la velocidad de Abarai

R: eso estaría mejor, gracias

Y: listo, ahora ¡tendrás que atraparme! –gritó Yoruichi, que ya estaba a 8 metro de distancia alejada de Rukia

R: -empezando a correr -¡ESPERE! ¡NO TAN RAPIDO!

2 Horas después…

R: ya…no puedo más Yoruichi-san –dijo con la respiración entrecortada y tratando de tomar aire- deme un descanso por favor

Y: no, esto es todo por hoy, mañana continuamos, tengo que ir al mundo real a recoger un par de cosas para traerlas aquí. El departamento de Investigación y Desarrollo necesita un par de cosas de la tienda de Kisuke.

R: ya veo, no se preocupe, gracias por entrenarme

-En eso Soi fong interviene

S: ¿ya terminaron de entrenar?-preguntó mientras se estiraba

R: sí, ya terminamos Soi fong-taicho

S: ¿aprendiste algo?

R: sí, que Yoruichi-san aún con otras velocidades es imposible de alcanzar

S: ya veo…pero ya verás que irás mejorando y la atraparás, pero sólo en su forma de gato, porque yo con las justas la alcanzo en su forma humana

Y: hahhhh…que grandiosa soy –pensó en voz alta

S y R: -_-"

-En eso las saluda cierta persona…

Hinamori: Buenos días

Todas: Buenos días

H: Soi fong-taicho, vengo trayéndole unos papeles que tenía que editar sobre las salidas por la puerta senkai

S: los tengo que firmar… ¿verdad? –dijo con pereza

H: si, me temo que tiene que hacerlo

S: está bien, vamos a mi oficina ¿vienen ustedes?

Y: claro

Ya en la oficina...

S: bien, entonces me pondré a firmar…todo esto –mencionó mientras miraba la pila de papeles y luego miró a Hinamori- ¿Cómo diablos pudiste traer todo esto?

H: fue difícil…por cierto Soi fong-taicho, de camino aquí me encontré con Ukitake-taicho y me dijo que le avisara que el comandante general la envió a una misión al mundo real para que usted y Rukia-chan vayan a investigar unos misteriosos reiatsus que están apareciendo por el área de las orillas del rio de Karakura.

S: allí fue donde apareció el demonio…

H: ¿son demonios?

S: al parecer, sí. Anda preparándote Rukia, iremos al mundo real.

R: ¡hai!

Y: Soi, yo también tengo que ir allá, mejor vamos todas juntas ¿Qué te parece?

S: por mi está bien

H: ¿puedo ir con ustedes? Me dieron un descanso y prometí visitar a Shiro-chan

R: claro, no hay problema

S: entonces vámonos

* * *

Una vez pasaron la puerta Senkai, se encontraron con la tienda de Urahara. Soi fong y Rukia se despidieron y se fueron hacia el lugar de investigación, mientras que Yoruichi recogía unas cuantas cosas de la tienda y Hinamori entraba en la casa para visitar a Toushiro. Pero algo la sorprendió al entrar: Toushiro y una chica, hablando muy animadamente.

La chica tenia pelo corto y negro, con la misma estatura que Toushiro y con un balón de fútbol a su costado. Pero lo que fue más raro, es que sintió cierto punzón en su pecho, aunque decidió no darle importancia.

H: Buenas Shiro-chan

T: H-Hinamori… ¡Que no me llames Shiro-chan!

H: bien, entonces Toushiro-kun

T: ¿sabes qué? Da igual, y ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –preguntó con curiosidad

H: estoy de vacaciones, así que vine a divertirme y a visitarte.

T: -sonrojado- N-no tenias por que hacerlo…

H: aguafiestas –hizo puchero –Por cierto, soy Hinamori Momo, gusto en conocerte –se presentó ante Karin

K: yo soy Karin Kurosaki, mucho gusto también.

T: Es hermana de Kurosaki Ichigo

H: mmm…no sabía que la hermana de Ichigo era tu novia Toushiro-kun –dijo en tono de burla

K y T: ¡NO SOMOS NOVIOS!

* * *

Orillas del Rio de Karakura

S: Rukia, ven un momento, encontré algo

R: ¿Qué encontró? –curiosa, preguntó ya a su costado

S: es un reiatsu maligno, muy diferente del de los Hollows, entonces significa que en verdad son…

R: demonios ¿verdad?

S: al parecer estaba en lo cierto

¿?: Dos shinigamis…mucho mejor para mí

S: un demonio, ¡¿Qué quieres?

D: quiero que suelten sus armas

S: ¿y por qué haríamos eso? –dijo con burla

R: Soi fong-taicho, mire ahí –mencionó Rukia mientras señalaba con la mirada hacia los brazos del demonio que tenían atrapados a dos niños humanos

S: ¡Maldición!

R: Soi fong-taicho, ¿ahora qué hacemos? –preguntó preocupada

S: suelta tu espada, tengo un plan –le susurró

R: está bien, como diga

Justo cuando tiraron sus espadas, el demonio ya había anticipado sus movimientos y tiró a los niños a un costado y Soi fong tratando de protegerlos, uso el shumpo y los atrapó, pero justo cuando los dejó en el suelo, el demonio aprovecho la distracción y la dejó inconsciente, al igual que a Rukia. Después de eso las cargo a ambas con sus brazos para llevarlas a las afueras de Karakura.

Una vez llegaron ahí, el demonio las encerró dentro de una barrera hecha con reiatsu maligno, para que luego el demonio adopte las apariencias de Soi fong y Rukia, que aún seguían inconscientes. Antes de irse recopiló información de las mentes de las dos, para asegurarse de que nadie sospeche que las reemplazó.

D: ahora me divertiré jugando con sus identidades, malditas shinigamis…

* * *

Casa de Urahara

U: Oye Yoruichi ¿a qué hora tienes que llevar todo esto? –le preguntó señalando un par de cajas

Y: en la noche o a más tardar mañana

U: entonces por ahí puedes regresar con Soi fong y Rukia-san

Y: ese es el plan

En eso se siente que alguien entra por la puerta de entrada

S: ¡ya llegue!

Y: Soi ¿Qué tal te fue? –corrió a abrazarla

S: ¿Ah? A ti que más te da…

Y: -se detuvo en seco - ¿eh? ¿Qué te pasa?

S: nada que te importe, me voy a mi cuarto a descansar, quiero estar sola

Y con el ceño fruncido se fue a su cuarto, no sin antes saludar muy amablemente a Urahara, pero ¿Y Yoruichi? Solo la dejó atónita ante sus acciones. Yoruichi extrañada por la actitud de Soi fong, se fue hacia su habitación para al menos, tratar de hablar con ella. Lo que no sabía…es que no era la verdadera Soi fong.

Y: dime qué te pasa Soi, puedes confiar en mí, soy tu novia ¿no?

S: No me pasa nada ¿y no te dije que quería estar sola?

Y: puedes confiar en mí…enserio –se echo a su costado –aparte, esta también es mi habitación ¿no recuerdas? La compartimos

S: pues no lo recuerdo

Y: claro que si, al final aceptaste dormir aquí

S: ¿y por qué haría eso?

Y: porque no tienes otra habitación en donde dormir en esta casa –respondió tratando de ser comprensiva

S: [te arruinaré la vida maldita shinigami, utilizare tus recuerdos para vengarme] –Entonces, sería mejor que me vaya a dormir a otra casa

Y: ¿ah? ¿Cómo dices? Estas de broma ¿no?

S: sería mejor si me voy, por ejemplo con…Byakuya –la provocó

Y: déjate de bromas ¿Qué te pasa?

S: nada, solo que ya me harte de estar contigo, así que solo me iré a la casa de Kurosaki Ichigo, me instalaré en la habitación de Byakuya y de seguro el me recibe con los brazos abiertos… ¿no crees?

Y: -enojada -¿sabes qué? Cuando cambies de actitud avísame, hoy estas actuando de una manera desagradable y tú no eres así, al menos que sea por cosas razonables.

S: ¿y si no lo hago? ¿Y si me voy con Byakuya?

Y: ¡Terminamos!

S: hmph, como si eso me importara…

Yoruichi dolida por las palabras que dijo quien se supone que era Soi fong, dio un portazo al salir y fue hacia el comedor para hablar con Urahara. Una vez allí, se sentó mientras cruzaba sus brazos y piernas aún con su ceño fruncido y se dispuso a hablar.

Y: ¡No se qué rayos le pasa! Es decir… ¡¿POR QUE DEMONIOS TIENE ESA ACTITUD TAN DE REPENTE! Y… ¡NI QUE HUBIERA HECHO ALGO MALO! ¡ES SU CULPA! ¡YO SOLO TRATABA DE SER AMABLE Y COMPRENSIVA! Pero nooooo…ella tiene que actuar de esa forma taaaaaan desagradable y con esa actitud tan insoportable –se desahogó para luego contarle toda la discusión que tuvieron ella y Soi fong

U: ¿Crees que le haya pasado algo durante su misión?

Y: No se –respondió molesta

U: acá hay algo raro Yoruichi

Y: ¿y crees que sea? –preguntó un poco más calmada

U: No tengo ni la menor idea, habría que averiguarlo, porque la pequeña Soi fong te ama demasiado y estoy seguro de que a ella si le importaría si terminaran

Y: se me olvidó que le dije algo como eso…

De la nada entran Ichigo y Kon, que estaba en su hombro.

I: ¡Urahara-san! ¡Yoruichi-san! Necesito que me ayuden ¡Rukia está actuando muy extraña!

U: ¿Qué le sucede a Rukia-san?

I: -con cara extraña –Es que…esta toda melosa, pero luego esta toda molesta y me quiere golpear más que de costumbre, luego esta que dice que me odia y que tengo la culpa de que ella haya perdido sus poderes hace tiempo y… -les contó todo frustrado

U: Basta, ahora sí creo que algo raro ha pasado durante la misión de las dos, pero ¿Qué será?

De repente alguien interviene:

Hinamori: Yo se que les pasa

I y Y: ¿Qué cosa? –le preguntaron preocupados

H: lo que pasa es que ellas no son Soi fong-taicho ni Rukia-chan, es un demonio que ha usurpado sus identidades

I y Y: ¿Cómo has dicho?

H: Verán, es que recibí una llamada de la S.S y me dijeron que vaya a investigar a las afueras de Karakura porque tanto Rukia-chan como Soi fong-taicho no mandaron su reporte hace 1 hora y cuando llegué ahí me encontré con algo…

**~FLASH BACK~**

Hinamori estaba rondando por los bosques de las afueras de Karakura, hasta que sintió 2 leves reiatsus y se encaminó hacia donde se encontraban. Una vez llegó, vio una barrera hecha de un maligno reiatsu, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver adentro a Rukia y a Soi fong, que estaban sentadas con cara de cansadas y con sus espadas en la mano. "De seguro estaban tratando de escapar" –pensó. Se apresuro a ir hacia donde estaba la barrera para tratar de captar la atención de las chicas.

H: ¡Soi fong-taicho! ¡Rukia-chan! No se preocupen, las sacaré de aquí

S y R: ¡Hinamori!

Hinamori saco su zampakuto y activó su shikai e hizo un ataque pero no dio efecto en la barrera, con las justas un grieta, así que pensó que hacía falta un ataque más poderoso.

S: Los ataques de nosotras no tienen efecto desde adentro, busca ayuda.

R: A Ichigo o a Urahara-san.

H: Esta bien, ya vuelvo.

S: Contamos contigo Hinamori.

**~FIN DE FLASH BACK~**

I: ¡Maldición! Entonces ese maldito demonio las tiene encerradas, con razón esa actitud tan extraña de Rukia…o mejor dicho, era ella.

Y: ¡Lo sabia! Sabía que Soi no se podía portar así conmigo. Pero dejando eso de lado, Ichigo, tenemos que sacarlas de allí.

I: sí, Hinamori, por favor indícanos donde están

H: no se preocupen, yo les guio

Y: Ya volvemos Kisuke

U: Tengan cuidado

* * *

Bosques de las afueras de Karakura

I: ¡GETSUGA…TENSHO!

Y se rompió la barrera, dejando a Soi fong y a Rukia tiradas en el suelo muy agotadas.

Y: ¡Soi!

I: ¡Rukia! ¿estás bien?

Y de la nada se aparece el demonio…

D: vaya vaya…al parecer descubrieron mi escondite, pero ni crean que se llevarán a mis prisioneras

I: Maldito ¡Pagarás por esto!

S: ten cuidado, es un demonio –le advirtió con cansancio

Y: soi, no hables mucho, quédate aquí y descansa… -le acarició la mejilla –yo e Ichigo vamos a encargarnos de él

S: ten cuidado –le dio un beso –sus brazos se pueden estirar, así que tendrás que usar el shumpo

Y: lo haré ¿listo Ichigo?

I: ¡Sí!

Y: entonces vamos

Ichigo intentó con otro Getsuga Tensho, pero el demonio lo esquivó, era rápido, pero no tanto como Yoruichi, así que esta uso el shunko y justo cuando los brazos del demonio estaban a punto de convertirse en unas garras, ella destrozó sus brazos de un solo ataque. Yoruichi iba a dar el golpe final, pero los brazos del demonio se regeneraron y se hicieron más grandes para luego convertirse en garras y Yoruichi estaba demasiado cerca del demonio como para tener tiempo de contrarrestar el ataque. Justo cuando el demonio planeaba cortarle con una de sus garras, Byakuya apareció de la nada y junto con Ichigo lanzaron un ataque combinado al demonio.

I: Yoruichi-san ¿se encuentra bien?

Y: sí, pude haber detenido su garra con el shunko, pero igual gracias –miró a Byakuya -¿Y tú qué haces por aquí Byakuya?

B: me enteré de lo que les pasó a Soi fong y a mi hermana, asi que vine a ayudarlas

I: ya las sacamos de la barrera Byakuya

B: entiendo, entonces hay que acabar con este demonio Kurosaki. Yoruichi, tu cuida de Soi fong y de mi hermana.

Y: de acuerdo

I: ¡Vamos!

Justo cuando estaban a punto de matar al demonio, este hace una invocación de una barrera maligna muy grande para luego alejarse a una distancia prudente de Ichigo y Byakuya.

D: ¡Malditos shinigamis! Todavía tengo un plan escondido, si me voy a morir de nuevo, entonces… ¡Me llevaré a uno de ustedes al infierno!

Acto seguido el demonio hizo otra invocación, en la que se vio que Urahara y Soi fong, que había desaparecido de al lado de Yoruichi, aparecían dentro de la barrera sin saber por qué estaban ahí. Yoruichi, un poco alterada al ver lo que hizo el demonio, le preguntó a este de que se trataba todo eso de ponerlos a los dos dentro de la barrera. A lo que el demonio respondió:

D: Este es mi último truco bajo la manga, puse a dos de tu seres más queridos dentro de mi barrera, ahora entre ellos dos tendrán que decidir cuál es el más importante para ti y…cual es el que se queda vivo –dijo con maldad –Entonces cuando se decidan, uno de ellos tendrá que pronunciar el nombre completo del otro para que este se salve y aquel que se sacrifique será absorbido por mi y será enviado al infierno…HAHA! Ahora… ¡DECIDAN! –les gritó a Urahara y a Soi fong que habían escuchado todo desde adentro de la barrera y Yoruichi sólo pudo quedar atónita ante aquél plan tan malvado.

* * *

Dentro de la barrera todo el espacio que rodeaba era blanco, solo dejando ver a Urahara y a Soi fong. La inmensidad de la barrera hacia que las voces de ambos resonara por todo el alrededor.

U: Soi fong, yo voy a…

S: sé lo que vas a decir y no estoy de acuerdo –lo interrumpió

U: ¡Pero Soi fong! ¡Tú eres la persona que Yoruichi más ama en el mundo! No puedo dejar que mueras…sería muy egoísta de mi parte.

S: Te equivocas –dijo sin ninguna duda –tú conoces a Yoruichi desde que prácticamente eran niños ¡Yo sería la egoísta aquí al quitarle una persona tan importante para ella!

U: ¡Pero tú eres la persona que ama! Yo soy solo su mejor amigo, además, amistad y amor tienen pesos muy diferentes

S: Urahara…tu eres su mejor amigo ¿sabes qué es eso? Yo seguro más adelante habré sido el primer amor de Yoruichi, y si yo muero, estoy segura que con tu ayuda y apoyo ella podrá seguir adelante, estoy segura de que ella podrá superar todo esto, ella…es una mujer fuerte y todavía tiene una vida por delante.

U: ¡Pero Soi fong! Yo no creo que pueda hacerlo… tu le dejarás un gran vacío en su alma, aún con toda la amistad que pueda darle, es de seguro que ese hueco no se pueda llenar –murmuró con tristeza

S: podrás, aunque sea un poco, pero podrás, sólo mantente a su lado apoyándola y cuidando de ella, como el mejor amigo que eres para ella. Y ahora para terminar con todo esto, quiero que me prometas una sola cosa…que protegerás a Yoruichi siempre

U: eso ni decirlo, siempre lo haré

S: Entonces ahora si puedo irme tranquila, gracias Urahara

U: ¡ESPERA SOI FONG!

S: Urahara….Kisuke

Luego de pronunciar el nombre completo, se produjo una explosión y apareció un hoyo negro en el exterior, para llevarse consigo a Soi fong y al demonio. Una vez se los llevó, Urahara quedó arrodillado en el suelo con la mirada baja. Yoruichi fue corriendo hasta donde estaba él.

Y: ¡Kisuke! ¡kisuke! –lo sacudía -¿Qué paso? De seguro pudiste armar un plan ¿no? ¿y Soi fong? ¿Dónde está? ¡Dime! –decía desesperada

U: Yoruichi, yo… -alzó la mirada –no pude hacer nada, antes de que yo pudiera hacer algo, ella…

Y: ¡¿Qué kisuke? ¡¿Dónde está Soi fong? ¡DIME EN DONDE ESTA! –preguntó aún más alterada

U: Yoruichi, ella me dejó vivir, ella…desapareció junto con el demonio, ella…murió ¡Y no pude hacer nada! ¡Maldita sea!

Y: -con la mirada al vacio y los ojos bien abiertos –Me mientes ¿no? ¡ES UNA BROMA! ¡¿NO? Soi fong no puede estar muerta… ¡y una mierda con eso! Mi Soi no puede estar… -se le salieron las lagrimas –muerta… ¡¿ES UNA BROMA O QUE? ¡NO ES GRACIOSO KISUKE! Soi no me dejes… -susurró cayendo de rodillas

**FIN DE CHAPTER 15**

* * *

Y PARA UN POCO DE ALIVIO ANTES DE 2 SEMANAS DE ESPERA EH AQUÍ UN EXTRA:

Y: Ichigo ¡ven un rato! – le llamó Yoruichi que salía de darse un baño

I: ¿Qué pasa Yoruichi-san? –preguntó el pobre e inocente niño

Y: Mira –dijo mientras se quitaba la toalla

I: ¡Vístase! –gritó mientras se volteaba y luego se limpiaba la sangre de la nariz

En eso interviene Soi fong

Y: Oh oh… -pensó – y así Ichigo, es la anatomía humana de la mujer, espero te sirva para tu clase de…!anatomia! –tratoo de excusarse de su broma a Ichigo

I: ¡EHHHHHH! –miró a Soi fong – y a ti ¿no te parece raro verla así?

S: Por favor… -dijo tranquilamente –no tiene algo que no haya visto ya, por cierto Ichigo…también he visto a Rukia y para tu suerte… -le lanzó una mirada cómplice –tiene buenas piernas ah –bromeó

Y: con que tiene lindas piernas ¿no? –dijo mientras se acercaba a Soi fong con un aura maligna a su alrededor –Y ¿se puede saber cuando fue eso?

S: ehhhh…esto…f-fue m-mientras se ponía su nuevo u-uniforme, nada grave, es solo mi subordinada y somos chicas ¿no? Hay confianza, ya sabes…confianza con tu capitana y capitana a subordinada… –también trato de excusarse

Y: está bien, te creo –respondió a la excusa sonriente y feliz para luego abrazar a Soi fong

S: -_-"que rápido cambias…

Y: -vistiéndose –Oi Ichigo, ya puedes voltearte, ya estoy presentable –le avisó ya con una bata puesta encima –Oi Ichigo… ¡OI!

S: no hace caso…

Y: esta distraído

S: ¿Por qué crees que sea?

I: -Imaginándose imágenes ecchi de Rukia y sus piernas al descubierto-

S: yoruichi, él está sangrando por la nariz

Y: con que era eso…

S y Y: ¡PERVERTIDO!

FIN DEL EXTRA…

* * *

Bueno, seré breve, gracias por los comentarios y el apoyo, en verdad se agradece. Y hablando de agradecer, por ahí le doy las gracias a **Sumi-chan** por los arreglos de ortografía del anterior capitulo, y por supuesto a** Yoruichi-sempai**, **catdi13** (tu historia esta buena), **Yurosoiyuki** (el fic que hiciste ya me lo he leído y está muy bueno, pude comentar ahí pero no tuve tiempo por eso aprovecho decirlo aquí, gracias por leer).

Recuerden: Regla nro 1 del protagonista: Ni se te ocurra morir en tu historia.

**GRACIAS POR LEER Y POR FAVOR DEJEN COMENTARIOS, RECOMENDACIONES, CRITICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS, LO QUE SEA…PERO YA SABEN, PARA EL ANIMO E INSPIRACION PARA CONTINUAR ESTA HUMILDE HISTORIA. SE DESPIDE GERAL-CHAN.**

**Antes de irme les tengo una pequeña pregunta para las que quieran contesta, ahí va: ¿Qué personajes de otro anime quieres que intervenga en el fic? Di hasta máximo 3. Eso es todo. Hay nos vemos en dos semanas. Hay nos vemos.**


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de bleach no son míos, sólo los uso con motivos creativos.

Antes de que me maten, me disculpo por no haber actualizado por un buen tiempo, es que…

Tuve un pequeño problema XD Y justo cuando se soluciona el problema, me dan exposiciones en la facultad y falta de inspiración por tanto trabajo.

Van a haber algunas faltas de ortografía debido a que mi corrector de Word está mal, y también de que en este capítulo, EN SU MAYORIA, NO TODO, VA A SER NARRADO EN 1RA PERSONA, ya saben, el famoso POINT OF VIEW [POV]. Por ahí me dicen que les parece (den su opinión o critica), porque la verdad es la primera vez que escribo con este tipo de narración. Bueno, ahora si los dejo leer.

* * *

Ya habían pasado dos horas desde lo ocurrido. Urahara y Yoruichi luego de lo sucedido decidieron no hablar más del tema por el momento, Yoruichi solo quería encerrarse en su cuarto y descansar, o al menos tratar hacerlo. Mientras tanto, en otra parte, tanto Rukia como Byakuya estaban afectos. Rukia sólo se sentó en la sala y puso el primer canal que se le vino a la mente, el canal de deportes, sin embargo, su mirada estaba fija en la pared mientras le salían pequeñas lágrimas. Ichigo de entristeció al verla así y apenas al sentarse al costado de Rukia, esta le abrazo de inmediato para luego hundir su cara en el hombro de este. Y así se quedaron varias horas hasta que cada uno se fue a su cuarto. Al echarse en su cama, Rukia pensaba que a pesar de haber pasado poco tiempo con la que fue su capitana, la llegó a querer y respetar mucho, cabe decir que siempre que su capitana le daba su apoyo se sentía segura y protegida. Pero ahora solo le quedaba descansar y asimilar que todo eso ya había desaparecido. Por otro lado, Byakuya estaba en su habitación, más bien la de Ichigo, ya que ahí se había instalado, y una vez que Ichigo entró en el armario, Byakuya se sumió en sus pensamientos. Claro que ante lo sucedido el no había derramado lagrima alguna, pero lo que si sentía era tristeza y un poco de depresión, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo. El con el poco tiempo de convivencia con Soi fong, estaba volviendo a sentir cosas que creyó que no volvería a sentir, sentimientos que creyó olvidados después de la muerte de Hisana. El estaba dispuesto a luchar por su felicidad y por sus sentimientos. Pero ahora ya era demasiado tarde, o al menos eso es lo que pensaba. Sólo le quedó acostarse y tratar de conciliar el sueño.

**-A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE:**

En cierta habitación donde cierta mujer gatuna dormía, los primeros rayos de luz entraban por la ventana de la habitación sin remordimiento alguno, haciendo que aquella mujer de pelo violeta abriera de a poco sus hermosos ojos dorados. Sin embargo era tanto el cansancio que sentía, que volvió a cerrarlos y se volteó a un costado del futon. Luego, de la nada sintió la necesidad de abrazarse al cuerpo de cierta peliazul, así que lentamente buscaba con sus manos el cuerpo de esta. Sus intenciones se arruinaron cuando a pesar de buscar por todo el futon, no la encontró, así que finalmente se despertó de golpe y miró a todos lados de la habitación, sólo para comprobar lo obvio. Soi fong no estaba. Así que se levantó y con la misma depresión del día anterior se fue a la cocina. Una vez allí se encontró con Urahara tomando una taza de té. Y dejando su mirada triste, decidió poner una mejor actitud y preguntarle sobre el asunto de Soi fong, porque las cosas no se podían quedar así, todavía tenía esperanzas de encontrarla y saber que estaba bien, y sobre todo, no se había resignado.

Y: Oe kisuke…-llamó su atención –tenemos que encontrar a Soi fong –comentó mientras se servía un vaso de leche

k: y ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a hacerlo? –preguntó con seriedad después de darle un gran sorbo a su té

y: sinceramente…no sé, algo se me va a ocurrir, mientras tanto, anda investigando todo lo que puedas sobre el infierno, por favor –primera vez que Yoruichi mencionaba esas 2 palabras con cierto tono suplicante, algo que obviamente sorprendió un poco a Urahara

u: Yoruichi, yo la vi y creo que ese demonio tenía intenciones de hacerle daño, aún si están en el hoyo negro, ella… -fue interrumpido por un golpe en la mesa que hizo su amiga

y: ¡Cállate! Yo estoy segura de que aún está viva, yo…de alguna manera…no sé…solo puedo sentirla, Soi fong está viva, Soi fong va a vivir y punto, eso te lo puedo asegurar –dijo mientras se tocaba con la mano su pecho y lo miraba con determinación

* * *

**(Soi Fong POV)**

PERFECTO. TODO ERA PERFECTO.

Esas 4 palabras las dije con sarcasmo al despertar, porque se supone que estaba en un hoyo negro y todo, absolutamente todo, era blanco. No podía saber exactamente la inmensidad del lugar debido a que todo lo veía de blanco. Pero de repente sentí que se movía el piso, y de la nada salieron algo parecido a unas torres circulares de color negro, al fin, así que decidí subirme a una de ellas. Claro que con lo altas que eran no podía subir de un solo salto, eran como el tamaño de un edificio. Seguí caminando por el lugar, hasta que encontré dos torres alineadas y casi juntas para mi buena suerte, así que primero salte a una y luego a la otra, y así seguí subiendo en zigzag hasta llegar a la cima. Una vez allí arriba, me puse a observar a mí alrededor pero no divisé nada, hasta que agudicé un poco mi vista y vi una puerta negra a lo lejos. Salte desde la torre con mucho impulso y llegue un poco antes de la puerta, como unos 30 metros antes. Me sorprendió lo lejos que pude llegar con un solo salto. Luego me apresuré a correr para llegar a la puerta lo más antes posible, pero de repente sentí una fuerte onda de energía espiritual y me paré en seco. De seguro era ese maldito demonio que me advirtió su presencia dentro de aquella habitación, pero no me importó en lo absoluto, lo único que pensé era en derrotarlo y salir de de ese maldito lugar. Corrí un poco mas y llegué al frente de la puerta, no sé porque pero me miré de pies a cabeza y solamente me vi con mi traje de ejecución, suspiré, no pude creer que me observé mi estado antes de una pelea, es decir, ni que vaya a ser un gran acontecimiento. Giré la perilla de la puerta y la empuje para entrar. Al entrar observé que era una habitación de gran inmensidad, con las paredes blancas, pero con el detalle de tener grabados en ellas unos cuadros negros, dejando un espacio entre cada cuadro, algo así como un tablero de ajedrez que alguna vez me mostró Yoruichi, A lo lejos lo vi, a ese demonio, sentado encima de una de esas torres negras que salían del suelo que antes había visto. Me miraba de manera seria y desesperada por matarme, por supuesto que yo le lancé una de mis miradas asesinas y frías, a lo que él al ver que no me inmute ante su mirada, se desesperó aún más. Me sentí bien al ver que mi mirada logro el efecto deseado. Pero era hora de dejarnos de rodeos, y antes de que pudiera hablar, el lo hizo…

D: escucha bien, maldita shinigami, solo uno de nosotros puede salir de aquí y ese será el que mate al otro. Así que prepárate para morir.

Yo: ¡Ja! –Al parecer se me están pegando algunas costumbres de Yoruichi –Como si eso fuera posible, antes de eso te asesino y ya, así que de una vez terminemos con esto –luego de decir eso, él saltó de la torre y yo me preparé para empezar el duelo.

* * *

**En la cocina de la casa de Urahara:**

Y: Y…. ¿te vas a encargar de investigar si o no?

U: claro, lo hare, no te preocupes…déjamelo a mi

Y: te lo encargo Kisuke

Pasaron unos 30 minutos y el silencio reinaba en el lugar, sólo se escuchaba a Tessai limpiando la entrada del lugar. Urahara dio otro sorbo a su taza de té, unos de los tantos que sorbió anteriormente y Yoruichi ya perdía la paciencia. Ella tenía unas ganas inmensas de salir a investigar sobre el paradero de Soi fong, pero el solo hecho de no tener una pista tenía sus opciones limitadas, y eso en verdad la frustraba. Con toda la resignación del mundo, decidió echarse un rato y meditar que podía hacer, pero antes de que eso sucediera, en toda la estancia se sintió una fuerte onda de reiatsu que sobresaltó a ambos.

Y: ¿lo sentiste? Oi Kisuke… ¡era el reiatsu de Soi fong!

U: si, pero ese reiatsu estaba algo alterado y un poco…mezclado, es decir que…

Y: ¿Qué Kisuke? –preguntó ansiosa

U: pues es sencillo, debido a cómo se encuentra el reiatsu, temo que Soi fong está pasando por algo ahora mismo y que creo…que no se encuentra sola

Y: ¡entonces tenemos que ir a la dirección de donde proviene el reiatsu y punto! –Comenzaba a desesperarse por no poder actuar - ¡vamos, no hay tiempo que perder!

U: cálmate –pidió con paciencia –al parecer proviene del mismo lugar donde ocurrió el incidente

Y: quieres decir…

U: los bosques de las afuera de Karakura, ahí debe de estar, al parecer hay una anomalía en el espacio-tiempo que hace que el hoyo negro se vuelva a abrir en el mismo lugar

Y: entonces vamos de una buena vez, ya se me acaba la paciencia –dijo muy preocupada, algo que su amigo notó

U: tranquila mujer, estoy seguro de que ella estará bien

Y: eso espero también…

* * *

Mientras tanto en el hoyo negro. Soi fong dio un salto hacia uno de los pilares negros que iban saliendo del suelo, para encontrase frente a frente con el demonio y atacar. Una vez estuvo frente a él, quiso dar una patada pero este dio un paso hacia atrás y saltó hacia otro de los pilares negros. Soi fong sacó su espada y la puso en posición horizontal, ya que así estaba acostumbrada. Soi fong observo detenidamente la apariencia del demonio antes de atacar de nuevo. Era casi parecido a un hollow, así que no le sorprendió demasiado, lo único que tenia de diferente, era que tenía unas garras grandes y afiladas color rojo, prácticamente esas garras eran sus brazos, después vio que su máscara también era parecida a la de un hollow, solo que esta era color gris claro y con un hueco con forma de cruz en el medio de la máscara.

El demonio saltó del pilar y apoyándose en este, se lanzo a atacar a Soi fong, esta uso shumpo y se colocó detrás de él para hacerle un corte, y así lo hizo. El demonio se enfureció al ver lo que le habían hecho, entonces volteo y dirigió su garra hacia el hombro de Soi fong, pero gracias a sus reflejos, pudo esquivarlo mientras saltaba hacia atrás. El demonio la siguió e hicieron varios choques entre la espada y la garra del demonio, hasta que llegó un momento en que la garra hizo un roce en la mejilla de Soi fong y abrió una herida en esta. Soi fong vio caer una gota de sangre de su herida, cosa que la distrajo y que el demonio aprovechó para hundir su garra en el hombro de Soi, esta dio un gemido de dolor y antes de que el demonio hundiera más su garra, se alejó de un salto y puso una mano en su hombro para detener el sangrado. Soi fong estaba a punto de levantarse, pero el demonio aparece delante de ella y le da una patada en el estómago y Soi fong sale volando hacia una de las torres, chocando fuertemente contra un de ellas. El demonio a ver que Soi fong esta tirada entre los escombros de la torre, decide utilizar su ataque final, así que concentró reiatsu maligno alrededor de él y su garra derecha ahora no era una sola, sino eran varias, más delgadas y puntiagudas. Se puso en posición de ataque y apuntó sus garras hacia donde se encontraba tirada Soi fong, sin embargo, justo en el momento en que las garras iban a dar al cuerpo de Soi fong, esta agarro una de ellas con su mano e impulsándose hacia arriba, saltó directamente hacia donde estaba el demonio. Este siguió lanzándole sus garras una por una, pero al ver que Soi fong las esquivaba con shumpo y se iba acercando mas a él, lanzó todas sus garras en un solo ataque. Casi a unos metros de distancia del demonio Soi fong decidió usar el shunko y transmitirlo alrededor de su espada. El demonio sigue lanzando desesperada mente sus garras, una de ellas rozó la otra mejilla de Soi, su cintura y su antebrazo, pero esta sin importarle el dolor, siguió su camino hacia el demonio hasta que llegó y le atravesó su estómago, y para el golpe final, incremento el poder del shunko y, ahora con su mano, atravesó el pecho del demonio.

La sangre caía y el demonio se desplomó en el aire, para luego caer al suelo. Una vez caído, se desintegró, no sin antes, maldecir a la shinigami que lo había asesinado y unas palabras que Soi fong no llego a entender. Ignorando todas las palabras del demonio, ya desvanecido, Soi fong de nuevo puso su mano en su hombro y camino hacia una puerta que había al fondo de la habitación, para que de una buena vez, saliera de ese lugar.

* * *

En otra parte, en el bosque de las afueras de karakura. Yoruichi y Urahara ya habían llegado a la zona donde había desaparecido Soi fong, y después de que pasaron y buen rato buscando y Yoruichi ya se estaba desesperando. Encontraron a Soi fong detrás de un árbol, que al parecer justo estaba despertando y lanzaba maldiciones al suelo –seguro por la heridas que tiene en su cuerpo –pensó Yoruichi, quien se iba acercando más hacia donde estaba Soi fong. Esta alzo la mirada y al ver a su persona más importante parada frente a ella, lo único que pudo hacer fue bajar la mirada y sonreír de lado, agradeciendo que estuviera sana y salva; la necesidad de abrazarla se apoderó de ella, pero las heridas hacían presión en ella, así que tuvo que aguantarse. Pero por suerte Yoruichi cumplió su deseo y la abrazó fuertemente.

Y: Soi…-pronunció delicadamente mientras la abrazaba –sabia que estabas viva, ¡diablos! me preocupaste demasiado

S: hola –es lo único que pudo decirle con cierto tono cansado

Y: Soi fong… –puso un tono de voz algo serio mientras miraba las heridas, algo que nota Soi fong y que la hace pasar saliva -¿Qué te has hecho? O mejor dicho… ¿Qué te han hecho? –preguntó seriamente, exigiendo una respuesta

S: nada de qué preocuparse, tranquila –se separó del abrazo y se apresuró a tapar su herida del hombro, que aun seguía sangrante

Y: eres una impertinente, pequeña abeja ¿sabes lo mucho que sufrí con lo que hiciste? –Soi fong bajó la mirada como si fuera una cachorrita regañada –pero ya olvidemos eso, vamos a casa, hay que curar esas heridas que tienes, ya hablaremos después –y agitándole el pelo, la cargo en su espalda. Soi fong saludó a Urahara y este la veía con una mirada calmada y con agradecimiento. Una vez Yoruichi se aseguró de que a Soi fong no le dolían sus heridas mientras estaba en su espalda y que con los brazos de esta rodeara su cuello para no caerse; saltaron y hacia un árbol para poner rumbo a la casa.

Una vez llegaron a la casa de Urahara. Yoruichi llego con Soi fong, aún en su espalda, y cuando estuvieron en la habitación de descanso; a esa en donde recurrían los amigos de Ichigo por si eran heridos en una batalla, Tessai las estaba esperando para curar a Soi fong a la brevedad posible, pero Yoruichi le insistió a Tessai para que ella misma curara las heridas de Soi fong. Entonces Tessai sólo asintió y las dejó solas en la habitación para darles un poco de privacidad. Yoruichi se agachó y con cuidado, colocó a Soi fong en el suelo de madera, quien al contacto con el frio suelo, de despertó.

Soi fong se sentó, Yoruichi se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, para luego irse en dirección a donde se situaba el agua caliente y las toallas.

Y: Soi… -decidió romper con el poco silencio que se había formado en el lugar mientras hundía las toallas en el agua caliente

S: Dime…

Y: creo que deberías quitarte tu traje, está sucio y aparte tengo que curar las heridas de tu cuerpo

Soi fong apenas escuchó eso, un notorio sonrojo apareció en su cara. Normalmente se negaría por la vergüenza que le daba, pero…al ver que Yoruichi la miraba preocupada, no tuvo más remedio que empezar a desvestirse hasta sólo quedarse en ropa interior. Yoruichi una vez que vio de Soi ya estaba lista, puso en tazón con agua a un costado suyo mientras se sentaba atrás de la espalda de Soi, con las toallas en las manos. Miró el cuerpo de su novia, estaba lleno de moretones, raspaduras, cortes limpios y superficiales; nada grave al parecer de Soi fong, pero preocupante para ella.

Al primer contacto con la toalla mojada, Soi fong se estremeció. Yoruichi empezó a limpiar delicada y cuidadosamente su espalda, y Soi fong seguía notoriamente sonrojada ante la situación.

Yoruichi seguía limpiando, bajó la toalla a la parte baja de la espalda para limpiar algunas raspaduras y justo cuando diviso una de ellas, se encontró con su marca del 2do escuadrón, tenía la forma de un tulipán. En ese momento también recordó que ella tenía uno igual, solo que desapareció de su cuerpo una vez huyó de la S.S. Más le gustaba verlo en el cuerpo de Soi fong. Y tras ese pensamiento, acarició suavemente la marca con la yema de sus dedos. Soi fong sintió estremecerse, cosa que hizo que Yoruichi le diera una sonrisa; subió la toalla a su hombro para limpiar un poco y de repente sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa. Había una cortada no tan profunda y una mancha gris alrededor de ella, trató de borrarla pero no pudo, así que se apresuró a preguntar.

Y: ¿Cómo te hiciste esto? –señaló el corte que aún seguía un tanto sangrante

S: ese demonio insertó un poco de su garra en mi hombro -Yoruichi apretó sus puños un tanto enfadada –pero, no duele mucho, así que no creo que sea algo de qué preocuparse

Y: aja, claro, no es nada de qué preocuparse –dijo con sarcasmo- voy a terminar de lavarte y te voy a vendar eso. Al salir le preguntaremos a kisuke que es esta mancha que no se puede quitar

S: ¡¿una mancha? –se levantó de golpe- ese maldito… ¡¿Qué diablos me ha hecho? –se preguntó un poco alterada. Durante su batalla, el demonio le dijo de qué cosas era capaz. Se fue directamente hacia la puerta para ir y preguntarle a Urahara sobre la mancha en su hombro. Estaba segura que era algo malo, el demonio de alguna manera se lo había dicho, y sobre todo, al ver como este se desvanecía con una mirada burlona en su rostro, que ella no pasó desapercibida.

Ya iba a cruzar la puerta, pero sintió que unos brazos rodeaban su cintura desde su espalda, atrayéndola de nuevo hacia la habitación, Yoruichi la jaló y ambas cayeron al suelo.

Y: no seas precipitada, aún no te has cambiado –se abrazó más al cuerpo de Soi fong

S: t-tienes razón, me voy a cambiar, sólo dame un minuto y salimos a… -un dedo de Yoruichi silencio sus labios y Yoruichi se acercó buscándolos. Por instinto Soi fong cerró los ojos para recibir el beso, pudiendo sentir la respiración de su amada sobre sus labios, vio que a Yoruichi se le estaba haciendo inaguantable el no probar sus labios, entonces rodeó el cuello de esta y Yoruichi aprovechó para capturar de una vez los labios de Soi fong. Fue un beso que se prolongo por varios minutos, ya que debido a lo sucedido, parece como si no se hubiesen besado en años. Finalmente sus labios se separaron, dejándoles recuperar el aire. Yoruichi juntó sus frentes cariñosamente.

Y: ¿te parece si vamos a vendarte esas heridas, te cambias y luego salimos? –propuso mientras le daba una de sus mejores sonrisas, haciendo sonrojar a Soi fong

S: claro…

Una vez terminaron de vendar las heridas de Soi fong, excepto la del hombro, para que Urahara pueda examinarla; se fueron hacia la sala para explicarle a Urahara y a pedirle que investigara el por qué de esa mancha. Cuando Urahara terminó de examinarla, ambas se fueron a la cocina por dos razones: Soi fong tenía hambre y Yoruichi quería un poco de leche. Así que debido al estado de Soi fong, Yoruichi se propuso preparar su comida mientras Soi sólo iba al refrigerador y servía un poco de leche en un vaso. Yoruichi se acercó a Soi fong y agarró el cartón de leche que esta tenía entre sus manos, para luego beberlo de este, sin usar vaso alguno y luego lamió la mejilla de Soi fong, haciendo que esta, como siempre, se sonroje. Unas 2 horas pasaron desde que Soi fong se dispuso a cenar y Yoruichi se divertía de lo lindo dándole de comer a una sonrojada Soi fong, llevando la cuchara con un poco de curry hacia la boca de esta. Después de eso, Urahara las llamó para que fueran a la sala y darles un informe de lo que investigó.

U: bien…ya investigué a fondo y ya sé que es esa mancha

Y y S: y… ¡¿Qué es?

U: no son tan buenas noticias

Y: ¡Ya suéltalo Kisuke!

U: está bien… eso es una marca en realidad… una marca maldita que borra parte de la memoria.

Unos momentos de silencio….

Y: no me jodas…

U: pero, sólo borra los recuerdos más importantes de las últimas semanas.

Y y S: ¡¿Cómo dijiste?

U: exacto, es decir, Soi fong se olvidará de todo lo importante que le haya sucedido últimamente. Según las descripciones de las marcas malditas hechas en el infierno, la que tiene Soi fong se encarga de borrar los recuerdos más preciados por uno mismo, pero no tiene el suficiente poder como para borrar todos, sólo los que hayan pasado en los últimos días.

Y: como por ejemplo…

U: por ejemplo, desde que tú y ellas se hicieron novias, las confesiones, los abrazos, últimos momentos juntas, todo eso se olvidará por completo.

No me jodas… -ahora dijo Soi fong

U: si bien dije que iba a borrar la memoria, eso no significa que te vayas a olvidar de Yoruichi.

Y: yo… voy a pensar un rato, me voy a mi habitación –bajó la mirada y se fue directo a su habitación, dejando sorprendida a Soi fong por aquella reacción.

S: Yoruichi… -pronunció al verla irse- Urahara, yo me voy al cuarto de descanso, también tengo unas cuantas cosas que meditar.

U: Soi fong, antes de que te vayas…

S: dime –volteó a verlo

U: tienes que tener en cuenta que al menos no te olvidarás de ella, estoy seguro que encontrarán una solución a todo esto

S: la maldición no tiene cura alguna ¿no?

U: busqué, pero no encontré alguna –declaró con la mirada baja.

S: bien, entonces pensaré en algo –y con una sonrisa fingida, salió del comedor.

* * *

**(YORUICHI POV)**

Unos momentos después de enterarme de las consecuencias que tendría esa marca, decidí irme a mi habitación para ver qué solución se me ocurría y sinceramente… no se me ocurrió nada, absolutamente nada. Me puse a pensar… que aunque Soi fong se olvidara que es mi novia, simplemente se lo tendría que decir cuando se olvidara de ello. Pero no es tan sencillo. Ella tiene que volver a sentir poco a poco sentimientos hacia mí. Y ahora que lo pienso bien, no sé por qué tengo que estar así, ella me ama, siempre me ha amado, entonces… lo único que tengo que hacer es…. Ahora se me acaba de ocurrir una gran idea, se que Soi fong se olvidará de todo lo que hemos pasado en nuestra época de novias, pero eso no significa que ya no vaya a tener otra oportunidad con ella o que la vaya a perder para siempre. Así que con este plan… definitivamente no te perderé Soi fong, porque… te amo más que a nada en este mundo pequeña abeja, incluso más que a mi vida. Por ti… aunque no lo aparente, sería capaz de hacer lo que sea, cualquier cosa…

Después de estar tan centrada en mis pensamientos, decidí que ya era hora de salir de una vez por todas y comentarle a Kisuke sobre el plan que tenía en mente. Ya estaba en frente de la puerta de la cocina y la abrí de golpe, en verdad estaba de buen humor, y fue directamente hacia uno de los cojines que había alrededor de la mesa y me senté con las piernas y brazos cruzados, dispuesta a hablar.

Y: Kisuke, se me ocurrió un plan y es infalible –comenté animadamente.

U: ¿un plan? ¿Para qué? –lo vi con esa cara de confundido, no le veía razón a tan buen humor que yo tenía.

Y: pues ¿no es más que obvio idiota? Es para no perder a Soi fong –respondí como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

U: aja… y ¿Cuál es tu famoso plan? Porque ya investigué de todo y no encuentro ninguna manera de revertir la maldición de Soi fong y eso me tiene frustrado, porque se supone que debería encontrar solución a los problemas, Yoruichi.

Y: Oe Kisuke, tampoco es para que tengas que cargar con todo… tranquilo, mi plan es sencillo pero muy infalible.

U: te escucho…

Y: es fácil, voy a reconquistar a Soi fong, no importa cuánto tiempo y esfuerzo lleve ello.

U: pues tiempo, tal vez, esfuerzo… no mucho que digamos. Recuerda que Soi fong siempre te ha amado.

Y: y me ama, es por eso que no tengo duda de que volveremos a estar juntas. Mientras Soi fong siga teniendo sentimientos hacia mí, todo estará bien.

U: pues también creo que es un buen plan Yoruichi, sin embargo…

Y: ¿Qué fue con ese ¨sin embargo¨ Kisuke? –pregunté un tanto molesta.

U: hay algo que debo comentarte, es serio.

Y: ¿Ahora qué pasa?

U: Byakuya vino a hablar conmigo –mi puse seria, Byakuya está empezando a molestarme– me dijo que ya sabe sobre el asunto de la marca de Soi fong y sus consecuencias.

Y: ¿y? ¿Eso qué tiene de raro? Porque no creo que… -me interrumpió, se atrevió a interrumpirme

U: me comentó que ahora está más que decidido a conquistar a Soi fong –bien, eso no me lo esperaba

U: te diré lo que pasó. Exactamente me dijo: ¨Iré al grano, el asunto es que ya sabía que Yoruichi y Soi fong se hicieron novias y sinceramente, me resigne de intentar algo con ella al enterarme de aquello, pero ahora es diferente, ahora que sucedió esto, tengo una nueva oportunidad con ella y no la voy a desaprovechar. Hazle saber a Yoruichi¨

Y: …..

U: ¿Yoruichi?

Y: ….. ¡ES EL COLMO DEL DESCARO! ESE JODIDO DE BYAKUYA….

Esbocé una sonrisa y lo miré con cara decidida. El me miró extrañado, como no entendiendo mi actitud…

Y: pues que se prepara, ni crea que se la dejaré tan fácil con Soi fong, es más… no se la dejaré, de ninguna manera –eso sí lo dije en un tono amenazante, que le puso a Kisuke una media sonrisa en su cara, al parecer confiaba en mi determinación, después de todo, la conoce de años.

U: hai hai… confío en tus habilidades, pero de todas maneras no te confíes, no es que Soi fong vaya a caer rendida a sus pies –esa frase no me gustó para nada- pero estoy seguro de que Byakuya tampoco se va a rendir tan fácilmente –esta situación ya me está hartando.

Y: escucha bien Kisuke, Soi fong es MÍA y no permitiré que ese idiota de Byakuya ni ningún otro me robe su amor.

U: Nahhhh Yoruichi, no hay quién te detenga, pero está bien, confío en ti y en tu plan, estoy muy seguro de que lograrás reconquistar a la pequeña Soi fong.

Y: ¡Ja! ¡Eso déjamelo a mí! –De repente un rugido salió de mi estómago –tengo hambre, prepara la comida

U: hai… -_-

Después de haber saciado mi hambre con esa cena, me fui al cuarto de descanso para ver cómo estaba mi Soi fong. Mientras andaba por los pasillos y miraba las paredes y pisos de madera, pensaba en que tenía que planear seriamente el reconquistar a Soi, porque me negaba a que me la quiten. Y es tal y como me dijo Kisuke. No es que Soi fong vaya a caer rendida a Byakuya, pero este puede aprovecharse de mí pequeña abeja por ser tan despistada. No sé porque sigo dándole tantas vueltas al asunto, así que lo dejo por la paz. Una vez estuve frente a la puerta del cuarto, empecé a abrirla lentamente para no despertar a Soi fong, por si se diera el caso de que ella estuviera dormida, y así era. Entré a la habitación y la vi durmiendo plácidamente en un rincón del futon y para mala suerte de mi nariz, Soi fong estaba semi desnuda. ¨Dios mío, ayúdame a contenerme, por favor, haré lo que me pidas¨ Pensé con nerviosismo, porque aquella pequeña abeja acostada en el futon se veía provocadoramente sexy con su conjunto de ropa interior blanca. Pero aún así, haciendo uso de toda mi fuerza de voluntad, fui y me eché a su costado, sólo para observarla… aunque sea un rato, antes de convertirme en mi forma de gato y dormir a un costado. Ya que según Kisuke, para cuando ella despierte, ya habrá olvidado y no quiero asustarla o ponerla nerviosa estando en mi forma humana, aunque la segunda opción no parece tan mala idea… Sin embargo, viéndolo de otra forma, no tiene nada de malo que duerma en mi forma humana con ella, al fin y al cabo… somos cercanas. Al terminar con mis pensamientos, sonreí de forma divertida.

La vi como inconscientemente su cuerpo se recostó a un lado, quedando a espaldas de mí. Me decidí a hacer lo mismo y me pegué a su cuerpo de forma silenciosa para no levantarla y así poder observarla más cerca. Mi Soi fong, aún medio dormida, mencionaba mi nombre y algo más que apenas y podía entender… al parecer estaba teniendo un sueño. Pero no había de otra, tenía que despertarla. Desde que se enteró del asunto de su marca, se encerró en la habitación y hasta ahora no ha comido nada, pero… ¿Cómo la despertarla? Daba cierta pena el hacerlo, estaba durmiendo de lo más tranquila, aunque repito, no hay de otra, no quiero que me salga con dolor de estomago o algo parecido.

-Soi-chan, despierta mi amor –le susurré al oído y le di un beso en la mejilla

Abrió los ojos pesadamente, pero luego los volvió a cerrar y puso una cara perezosa con el ceño fruncido. Al parecer a mi pequeña abeja se le da el ser una dormilona. Me pregunto cómo hará para levantarse tan temprano después de un largo día de entrenamiento en la S.S. La respuesta está en que mi Soi fong es muy responsable, su deber como capitana es muy importante para ella. Es por eso que estoy muy orgullosa de ella, y no sólo por haber sido su maestra.

-Soi, no has comido nada desde la tarde y ya es casi media noche –le seguí susurrando, a lo que ella se acomodó en el futon y se puso boca arriba –es hora de que comas algo Soi, no vaya a ser que te de dolor de cabeza por el hambre o algo… -le dije, pero aún así ella hizo caso omiso a mi sugerencia y más bien ella me hizo señas con su dedo índice para que me acerque a ella. Hice caso, por primera vez, y me acerqué a ella y una vez mi cara estuvo cerca, me plantó un beso, uno que parecía… ¿ansioso? Al separar nuestros labios, me susurró algo que me dejó muy sorprendida. ¨¿puedes ponerte encima?¨ Le escuché decir, con cierto tono ansioso. Y yo lo único que podía pensar era que mi Soi podía perder la facultad de la razón y la vergüenza a la hora de estar semi dormida. Hice caso, de nuevo, y me coloqué encima de ella, apoyando mis dos manos en el futon para que mi todo mi peso no cayera sobre ella. Ella, con sus brazos, rodeó mi cuello, para luego acercarme más a sus labios y darle un beso suave, pero Soi fong me atrajo más hacia ella, para poder profundizar el beso, y yo ante tal tentativa no pude evitar pedir permiso para que mi lengua pueda explorar su boca, cosa que ella me permitió y me dio acceso. Nuestro beso se tornaba más profundo, largo y apasionado, hasta que tuvimos que separarnos. Mostré una sonrisa de satisfacción y ella me respondió con una sonrisa llena de sinceridad y amor, aquella que sólo pocas veces se atrevía a dar.

S: ¿Cuánto tiempo me quede dormida? –preguntó mientras tiernamente se frotaba un ojo.

Y: un par de horas –le respondí aun estando encima de ella, hasta que de la nada, escuché un rugido proveniente de su estómago –al parecer, ya es hora de que comas ¿no crees Soi-chan? –pronuncié la última frase de manera seductora. Ella desvió la mirada un poco avergonzada, al parecer ya recuperó la facultad de la vergüenza, y asintió con la cabeza. Después de eso, comencé a levantarme, pero ella me abrazó y me volvió a acercar a ella para darme un beso rápido. Le di una sonrisa y ella se dispuso a levantarse, yo me levanté primero y le extendí una mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Una vez se levantó, comenzó a vestirse, se puso un short celeste y un top de tirantes color blanco. Soi fong, a mi parecer, estaba algo sensible, como si fuera a perderme, pero tengo que aclararle que no va a ser así, que no lo voy a permitir. Estaba a punto de salir de la habitación para ir preparando la cena, hasta que sentí que unos brazos me rodeaban la cintura y me abrazaban tan posesivamente… que me sentía culpable. Me sentía mal de el hecho de que Soi fong estuviera sufriendo, de que estuviera pasando por esto, de que pronto su memoria no recordará nuestros momentos juntas, me siento culpable de todo eso, a pesar de que no tenía por qué sentirme así.

S: no quiero perderte –le escuché decir entre sollozos… ella estaba llorando. Mi corazón se encogió ante su tono de voz, pero decidí animarla y mantenerla fuerte ante la situación.

Y: no vas a perderme –le dije con seguridad –todavía hay montón de recuerdos que podemos crear juntas, no te des por vencida. Es un juramento que prometo cumplir Soi fong, juro que volveremos a estar juntas. Eso déjamelo a mí.

S: no quiero…no quiero que cargues con todo eso tú sola, no quiero que vayas a sufrir por mi culpa, por mi olvido… -escuché como su voz se iba quebrando más.

Y: eso no pasará. Haber… ¿tú me amas? –Ella asintió con seguridad –entonces todo estará bien, mientras nuestros sentimientos sean mutuos, todo estará bien –ella me sonrió y me tomó de la mano para irnos a la cocina y prepararle algo para que pudiera cenar.

* * *

Entre tanto, en un callejón que se situaba cerca de la tienda de Urahara. Se encontraban Horo, la gata Blair y sus compañeras, Tsubaki y Jackie. Blair y sus compañeras, en sí, estaban un poco disgustadas debido a que Soi fong, Rukia y Hinamori, no habían asistido a la hora acordada para la reunión. Es más, las 3 shinigamis ni siquiera estaban enteradas de aquella reunión. Horo no tuvo tiempo de decirles debido a los últimos acontecimientos.

H: siento que las chicas no hayan llegado a la reunión, hubo percances.

Blair: si, ya sabemos cuáles –Horo les dedicó una mirada confundida – y no preguntes cómo lo sabemos, tenemos nuestras mañas.

H: bueno, el caso es que hubo percances y como supongo ya deben saber, Soi fong perderá una pequeña parte de su memoria, así que tendrán que esperar un par de días después de que la pierda y pueda estabilizarse y cuando eso suceda, recién podrán hablar con las tres. Así que les pido paciencia.

B: entendemos y esperaremos el tiempo necesario. Según tengo calculado… aún queda mucho tiempo para que ¨ella¨ aparezca.

H: entonces nos vemos –saltó a un edificio y luego desapareció en medio de la nada.

* * *

**Devuelta a la casa de Urahara.**

**(SOI FONG POV)**

S: estoy un poco cansada- mencioné mientras bostezaba, ya habíamos ido al cuarto de Yoruichi una vez terminada mi cena.

Y: a veces la comida da sueño, Soi –Yoruichi se echó en el futon, puso sus brazos debajo de su cabeza para apoyarse en ellos y se quedó mirando el techo. No sé por qué y no es que fuera raro pero, me quede embobada viendo a Yoruichi, y aunque no tengo idea de por qué en ese momento estaba… tan sensible. Eso es muy raro en mí, pero es que sentía unas ganas incontrolables de abrasarla, besarla, sentir la calidez de su cuerpo y el sabor de sus labios y… en pocas palabras estaba deseosa de ella. No puede ser… pero… ¡están que pasan ideas pervertidas por mi cabeza! Me di un golpe en la cabeza en signo de reproche. Sin embargo, hoy sinceramente sentía especial atracción hacia ella. De alguna manera sabía que mañana yo olvidaría todo recuerdo sobre nuestra relación, pero aún así le agradecía a Kami-sama el hecho de que yo no me vaya a olvidar de ella. No puedo evitar no hacerle caso a mis deseos. Tenía el deseo de dejarle un buen recuerdo de mí y que sepa… que yo soy suya y que ella es MÍA. Sí, lo sé, suena muy posesivo, pero una siempre trata de cuidar lo más importante en su vida. Y para mí, lo más importante en mi vida es Yoruichi y así será siempre, es por eso que quería demostrárselo.

y- será mejor que me convierta en mi forma de gato –le escuché decir, pero antes de que se levantara, me fui acercando lentamente, las miré más cerca y fue ahí cuando noté que llevaba puesta su ropa dormir, es más… ¿en qué momento se la puso que yo ni me di cuenta? Da igual, lucía hermosa con su camisón favorito que de por sí, era lo suficientemente holgado y grande para poder taparle las piernas. La miré con detenimiento y me puse a pensar seriamente si es que Yoruichi me pasó de cierta manera sus hábitos pervertidos. Yoruichi dirigió su mirada hacia mí.

Y: ¿Pasa algo?

No respondí nada y sólo atiné a acercarme más a ella y ponerme encima de su vientre, ella sostuvo mi mano con la suya, entrelazando nuestros dedos mientras la estrechaba suavemente. Después fui bajando mi cabeza hasta llegar a su cuello, hundir mi cara en él y sentir su aroma, luego la miré a sus ojos, a esos hermosos ojos dorados que siempre me han gustado, no me contuve y le di un beso, lleno de todo el amor que siento por ella y que trataba de demostrarle en ese mismo momento. Unos cuantos segundos y mi beso lo torné más profundo y lento, para poder sentir más su sabor. Volví mi cabeza hacia su cuello, empecé a besarlo, y me estaba dando cuenta que deseaba más que eso, no pude evitar empezar a lamerlo. Pero el cuerpo de Yoruichi parecía querer contenerse, sin embargo, poco a poco reaccionaba a mis caricias, correspondiéndome.

Y: ¿Estás segura? –escuché preguntar a mi amada Yoruichi, que me veía con cara preocupada, como temiendo el hacer algo malo. Allí es cuando recién entendí por qué ponía esa expresión, y es que ella sólo quiere que yo esté a su lado, estas últimas horas. Y en verdad la entiendo.

S: solo de una cosa –me salí de encima y me senté a su costado, mientras ella seguía echada mirándome con preocupación y a la vez extrañeza.

Y: ¿Qué cosa? –preguntó curiosa, mientras observaba como yo estrechaba su mano contra la mía.

S: yo también quiero estar a tu lado –estreché más fuerte su mano. Ahí me aseguré de que no era momento para esas cosas, sólo quería estar con ella, acompañándola. Me eché a su costado y me aferré a su cuerpo –Te amo –dije antes de cerrar los ojos –que no se te olvide.

Y: ahhh… yo también pequeña abeja, descansa, que todo estará bien, lo prometo.

Y con una última caricia al cabello de Soi fong, ambas cerraron los ojos y se durmieron, a pesar de que sabían que muchos problemas venían, sabían perfectamente que la otra estaría ahí, a su lado.

* * *

FIN DE CHAPTER 16

.

.

.

.

**Extra:**

Y: Neeee… Soi fong, lo que va a pasar en el siguiente capítulo me parece curioso…

S: ¿Qué va a pasar Yoruichi-san?

y- pues… ¡Que vamos a tener un hijo! O hija creo… ¿no te emociona?

S: ¡¿Q-queeeeeee?

Y: exacto, como lo oíste, vamos a ser madres.

S: ¡NI DE BROMA!

* * *

**Y bueno, ese es el porqué apresure las cosas en la relación de Yoruichi y Soi fong desde un principio. Porque ahora si las cosas irán lento…. Una de las razones por las cuales hice un ¨poco¨ cursi este cap. Cosas así no pasaran dentro de un poco de tiempo. En fin, eso es todo, estoy agotada, llegué con la sola mentalidad de acabar de pasar el chapter y actualizar. Mis dedos…ya no los siento, nahhh es broma. Agradezco los reviews de la otra vez, en verdad ayudaron. Les deseo suerte a Yoruichi-sempai con su fic y también a Yorusoiyuki. También por los ánimos, consejos, criticas, etc. Arigato!**

**En fin nos vemos, y onegai dejen reviews (para mejor inspiración, animo y bla bla bla… y también las criticas. Sirven de mucho ¿lo sabían? )**

**Se despide Geral-chan**


	17. Chapter 17

Bueno, primero y antes que nada, PERDÓN POR TARDAR TANTO! Segundo, y mala noticia: FanFiction no me quiere, cargo el documento del capítulo pero sólo aparece una parte de este y no me deja publicarlo todo. Explicando mejor, el sistema no me dejó cargar todo el capitulo completo. Así que lo que voy a hacer es publicarlo en partes. Se supone que hoy tengo libre y publicaría todo de una vez, pero me pasa esto, y publicare la siguiente parte en un par de días, pocos, no se preocupen. Una vez me desocupe y entro a publicar la siguiente parte. Ya que…tampoco me dejan publicar más de una vez en un solo día…enserio…es un fastidio ¬.¬

PS: Salieron un montón de Fics Yorusoi o One-Shot! Y actualizaciones! El Yorusoi crece más! ^w^

PS: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS ANTERIORES, DAN INSPIRACIÓN. EN VERDAD SE AGRADECE. TAMBIEN LOS COMENTARIOS Y CRITICAS SON BIENVENIDOS :3

Y en fin, ya les dejo leer lo poco que pude publicar T_T .

* * *

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE…

Oe…-una pequeña hada intentaba levantar a cierta peli azul-

S: zzz….

Su: oe…Soi fong… -le jaló unos mechones de pelo-

S: hmm… -se volteó al otro lado del futon-

Su: despierta…

S: hmmm…?

Su: oe…Soi…levanta ya

S: mmsssshhh…zzz…

Su: … ¡LEVANTATE YA, PEDASO DE FLOJA!

S: -se levantó de golpe -¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA, SUZUMEBACHI? ¡Y QUE NO SOY FLOJA! ¡SÓLO ME GUSTA DORMIR!

Su: ¡PUES YA DORMISTE DEMASIADO! ¡YA LEVÁNTATE!

S: ¡ya entendí!, no grites…-dijo mientras ponía una mano en su frente y bajaba su mirada al suelo-

Su: ¿Te pasa algo? Te ves como si tuvieras resaca ¿acaso te pasaste con los vasos de sake? –dijo en tono de burla-

S: ¡Urusai! Maldita sea…me duele… -pronunció mientras presionaba su cabeza con ambas manos- me duele la cabeza…

Su: 0-Oi …¿Qué tanto te duele? –preguntó preocupada

S: son unos punzones realmente molestos… siento como si hubieran susurros en mi cabeza

Su: tu pelo ha crecido… -no puso atención al comentario anterior

S: ¿Eh? ¿Qué diablos tiene que ver mi pelo en esto?

Su: lo había notado antes…pero decidí ignorarlo igual que tu, sin embargo, eso es raro

S: ¿Qué cosa? –preguntó con extrañeza

Su: que te crezca tan rápido, te conozco, solo crece un poco cada año, pero ya ha crecido como si hubieran pasado 3 años

S: ¬¬ …créeme que me da igual si mi pelo crece o no, Suzumebachi

Su: pero es raro, ¡Oi, hazme caso! –reclamó al ver que Soi Fong se distraía, sin embargo, aprovechó la distracción para ver mejor a Soi fong. Su flequillo tapaba sus cejas un poco más, y los mechones de los costados estaban mucho más largos.

S: ya veré que hago con mi pelo –dijo son darle importancia al asunto- pero ahora, dime por qué te has convertido en tu forma original ¿Pasó algo?

Su: es que veía tu mundo interior un poco extraño, además, siento como si hubiera olvidado muchas cosas, así que vine a preguntarte si había pasado algo ^-^

S: pues yo no siento nada de eso…¬.¬

Su: olvídalo, son cosas mías, además Soi, tu mundo interior no ha sufrido ningún cambio drástico. Las flores, los árboles y el cielo están en perfectas condiciones, así que me conformo con eso, por ahora.

S: como digas...gracias por preocuparte, Suzumebachi–le dedicó una media sonrisa al tiempo que se sostenía la cabeza con sus manos

Su: confía en mí; trataré de averiguar el por qué de esos susurros en tu mente y esos cambios físicos, aunque, solo tenemos uno por ahora… -adoptó una pose de detective

S: sigo pensando que lo de mi pelo es un tema absurdo, ¡solo hay que cortarlo y ya! Bueno, haz lo que quieras, Suzu

Su: como digas, ahora, hazme el favor de quitar esa cara de adolorida, me molesta –sugirió con el ceño fruncido

S: ¡¿y qué demonios puedo hacer? ¡Me duele! –se quejó

-De repente, entró Yoruichi con una taza de té entre sus manos, pero al ver a Soi fong de esa manera tan preocupante, dejó en el suelo su té, y se acerco hasta donde estaba esta. Cuando estuvo al frente de ella, no dudó en apartar las manos de Soi fong de su cabeza, esta le dio una mirada interrogante.

Y: es falso eso de que si te pones más dolor, este se quita –le dijo con una sonrisa- no te presiones más la cabeza.

S: es que me duele… -intentó de nuevo presionar su cabeza con sus manos, pero Yoruichi la detuvo-

Y: no hagas eso, estate quieta, voy a traer unos analgésicos –ordenó, se levantó y se dispuso a salir de la habitación –ahí te la encargo Tinkerbell –dijo a Suzumebachi

Su: piérdete gata–murmuró y Yoruichi dio una carcajada

S: gracias Yoruichi-sama –dicho esto, Yoruichi se paró en seco y se quieta por un momento, para luego salir de la habitación sin decir nada -¿Dije algo malo? –Suzumebachi sólo la miró confundida y se encogió de hombros, para luego volver a su forma de katana.

"¡Diablos! Ya se olvidó de llamarme "Yoruichi-san" y yo que ya me estaba acostumbrando… No importa, de cualquier forma, haré que me trate con menos respeto" –pensó Yoruichi, que estaba cabizbaja mientras servía un poco de agua en un vaso. Pensaba en que a pesar de haber comprobado que Soi fong no recordaba nada, no debía bajar sus ánimos. Al ver que Soi había despertado, ella actuó de manera natural, para ver si había sucedido algún tipo de milagro y Soi fong recordaba. Pero no fue así. Aún así, no debía ponerse triste; no quería ponerse triste, de hecho, no estaba triste en lo absoluto. Y no es que el asunto de Soi fong no le importase en lo más mínimo, sólo que su nuevo plan de reconquistar a su pequeña abeja la tenía emocionada. De cierta manera, ella volvería a esa época en donde luchaba por el cariño y la atención de su amada después de su pelea en la S.S; esa época en la cual hacia bromas, insinuaciones y producía pequeños enojos en Soi fong, y sobre todo, provocarle sonrojos. Aunque, pensándolo mejor, lucharía por tener todo de Soi Fong, a excepción de su amor, eso, definitivamente ya lo tenía…

Con un mejor humor, salió de sus pensamientos y abrió un cajón que contenía hojas y bolsitas de té, además de medicinas; agarró unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza y por si se diera el caso, unas para la migraña. Con todas las cosas, se fue a paso rápido hacia la habitación y al llegar a esta, se encontró con mucho desorden. Vio a Suzumebachi en el suelo, ya convertida en katana. Luego miró a la esquina de la habitación, y para su sorpresa, estaba Horo, sentada mientras se sobaba un golpe que tenía en su cabeza.

Y: ¿Qué pasó aquí?

H: fue la salvaje de Soi Fong –respondió rápidamente con reproche, el golpe, al parecer había sido fuerte

S: ¡Mentira! ¡Tú fuiste la causante de todo!

H: pero tú reaccionaste como bestia, no tenías que hacerlo ¿o sí? –le reprochó de nuevo

Y: primero, Soi, tómate estas pastillas –le entregó las pastillas junto con el vaso de agua. Una vez comprobó que Soi ya las había tomado, se dispuso a preguntar –ahora, ¿Me podrían contar que sucedió?

S: -pues verás…

**-FLASH BACK-**

Soi Fong seguía presionándose la cabeza, hasta que de la nada, sintió que alguien estaba entrando por la ventana. Ella, por acto reflejo, se levantó y se puso en posición de defensa. Toda su preocupación se esfumó al ver que, en realidad, era Horo la que había entrado. Antes de tener la intención de acercarse hacia la loba, esta se lanzó hacia ella, haciendo caer a ambas al suelo de madera. Una vez allí, Horo le dio un abrazo muy fuerte a la pobre Soi, que estaba siendo ahogada en el proceso.

H: ¡Okaeri Soi Fong! –la abrazó más fuerte. No la había visto desde que ella misma fue a la S.S para aclarar las cosas con Yoruichi y Soi Fong.

S: Horo…me…asfixias…suelta…me –dijo entrecortadamente, tratando de respirar

H: ¡Hace días que no te veo! –la ignoró

S: pero…si…solo… ¡Sólo fueron dos! ¬.¬" –ahora estaba luchando por zafarse del abrazo

H: ¡Eso es lo de menos! Cuéntame, ¿Cómo estás? –y apretó mucho más el abrazo…eso fue el límite de Soi Fong

S: estaría… bien… ¡SI ME SOLTARAS DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! –Le dio un codazo en la cabeza, cosa que la hizo caer inconsciente al suelo –así se quedará quieta un rato… -dijo antes de volver a sentarse y esperar a que llegara Yoruichi.

**-FIN DE FLASH BACK-**

Y: mmm…ya veo, casi asfixias a Soi –opinó con total naturalidad

S: ¡Y lo dice así, tan sencillo! ¡Casi muero por culpa de ella!

Y: vamos Soi, no seas exagerada. Mejor yo me acuesto a dormir aquí un rato, mientras ustedes hablan…de lo que sea ¿Sí? –sugirió y luego se acercó a Soi fong, sólo para acomodar su cabeza en el regazo de esta y cerrar los ojos. Soi fong se sonrojó por el acto tan repentino, sin embargo, se acomodó mejor para que la gata no tuviera problemas en dormir. Pero lo que no sabía Soi fong, era que Yoruichi no iba a dormir…iba a hacerse la dormida.

Soi fong y Horo estuvieron hablando de los últimos acontecimientos. Horo le preguntó acerca de la pelea con el demonio, y Yoruichi, que ya le estaban dando ganas de dormir al ver que no se hablaba de nada importante o de curiosidad para ella; se puso alerta ante la pregunta de Horo. Aunque la única respuesta que ambas pudieron obtener de Soi fong fue: "La verdad, no me acuerdo de nada en especial. Sólo cuando el demonio ya se estaba desvaneciendo y después de eso todo es borroso…no recuerdo absolutamente nada" Horo dio un suspiro de resignación por no poder obtener más información y Yoruichi se concentró en tratar de dormir.

H: entiendo…"estoy segura de que Blair sabe algo de esto" –pensó

S: ¿tú sabes que me pasó después de derrotarlo? –preguntó mirándola fijamente

Horo estaba al tanto de la situación. Sabía que Soi fong había peleado con un demonio y que luego perdió sus recuerdos más importantes; Urahara se había encargado de decírselo y de darle instrucciones sobre qué decirle a Soi fong en caso de que ella preguntara. Sin embargo, eso era lo que menos le preocupaba a Horo. Lo que en verdad quería saber, era como había sido la pelea, o cómo se llamaba el demonio, si es que había dado su nombre; o a quién servía ese demonio. Pero no obtuvo nada de esa información, Soi fong no recordaba nada.

H: No sé mucho, la verdad. Solo sé que Yoruichi-san y Urahara-san sintieron tu pulso de reiatsu y te encontraron en el bosque. Luego te trajeron y que curaron las heridas. En ese momento yo no estaba por acá.

S: ¿En donde andabas? –preguntó con el ceño fruncido

H: por ahí…de compras –contestó nerviosamente

S: ah, ya veo

Eso de las compras, era una total mentira. Horo se había ido a las orillas del río de Karakura para encontrarse, de nuevo, con la gata Blair y sus compañeras. Se puso a pensar en lo único que Blair le dijo durante su encuentro. Hubo una palabra que recordaba a la perfección y que sinceramente, la tenía muy intrigada y confundida respecto al futuro de Soi fong.

_"Se nos olvidó decirte que Soi Fong va a tener una nueva misión que le dará el capitán comandante. No preguntes como lo sabemos. Sólo necesito hablar con ellas tres lo antes posible. Soi Fong tiene que empezar a hacer su tarea de __**guardiana**__, y no nos queda mucho tiempo. Necesitamos una dueña. Así que será mejor hablar de una vez con ellas"_

Y después de eso, Blair y sus acompañantes desaparecieron, dejando a una Horo muy confundida. La reunión con Blair y las demás ya estaba planeada, pero justo había sucedido el incidente de Soi y su pérdida de memoria. Horo pensó que tenía que recuperarse al menos un poco, así que habló con Blair para poder aplazar la fecha de la reunión en lo que Soi se recupera. Ella aún teniendo todo el asunto arreglado, no podía dejar de pensar en la palabra "guardiana"

"¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso…? ¿Qué planes tiene para Soi fong? ¿Son buenos o malos? Maldita sea, me molesta no saber nada" –pensó con la mirada fija en el suelo y con el ceño fruncido.

Iba a seguir ensimismada en sus pensamientos, pero justo en ese momento, entró Urahara junto con su fiel bastón y una taza de té.

U: Soi-chan! Qué bueno ya estés bien ¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó mientras ponía una de esas bobas sonrisas

S: 1ro: NO ME DIGAS SOI-CHAN! 2do: Sí, mejor gra…cias –dijo recordando su tregua con él

U: bien bien… ¿dolores de cabeza? –preguntó, ya sabiendo lo que pasaba

S: ¿eh?

U: ¿Tienes dolores de cabeza?

S: Pues si…son algo fuertes

U: ya veo… tranquila, es normal, toma analgésicos cuando te duela. Mañana pasarán esos dolores, no suelen durar más de un día

S: ah…bien –asintió

U: Ahora, tengo un recado de Kuchiki-san. Vino hace un momento

S: ¿Qué pasó?

U: Le han llamado de la S.S y dijeron que las necesitan a las dos en la oficina del Capitán Comandante lo antes posible. Ella ya se fue con Ichigo, dijo que te estará esperando en los carteles del 2do escuadrón

"Esa debe ser la dichosa misión del capitán comandante " –pensó Horo. Ella tenía que ir a la S.S para averiguar si esa misión era algo peligrosa o si tenía algo malo. Se decidió a ir…Tenía que ir de todas formas.

S: Supongo que ya debería irme…-murmuró con un poco de pena mientras veía dormir a Yoruichi plácidamente, no quería despertarla.

Y: Voy contigo –se escuchó de ella y luego se levantó perezosamente. Miró a la Soi por un momento y se puso de pie para luego extenderle una mano a esta –No hay problema ¿no?

S: para nada Yoruichi-sama –dijo mientras se levantaba. Tenía un leve sonrojo en la cara.

H: disculpa Soi fong, ¿podría acompañarlas? Ya he estado mucho tiempo por aquí y quiero pasear… -dijo con un fingido puchero.

S: O-Oi… -suspiró –está bien… puedes venir –se acercó a la puerta y salió.

H: Yoruichi-san, Urahara-san, hay algo que quisiera hablar con ustedes sobre Soi fong. ¿Podría ser al regresar de la S.S? –preguntó seria.

U: Por supuesto Horo-san, por mi no hay problema, ¿y tú, Yoruichi-san?

Y: No… Oye Horo –volteó a verla antes de salir por la puerta -¿Es algo malo?

H: no lo creo…sin embargo, creo que es algo que debería de consultar con ustedes.

Y: bien, lo veremos después. Vamos, tenemos que irnos o Soi llegará tarde.

H: Hai, nos vemos Urahara-san.

U: tengan cuidado –dijo al ver como salían por la puerta.

Yoruichi se convirtió en su forma de gato y salió por la puerta de entrada después de Horo. Soi fong esperaba pacientemente frente a la puerta Senkai, ya abierta por ella.

Una vez estuvieron todas juntas, entraron por la puerta Senkai. Yoruichi subió al hombro de Soi fong y Horo se mantuvo en su forma humana.


	18. Chapter 18

**En fin…he tenido problemas y estudio y flojera… ¿Qué podría decir? Soy humana. He tenido problemas con la narración. Creo que intentaré con el presente. Y consideré el pedirle ayuda a Sumi-chan para que examine el borrador de el prox. Cap. Lo tengo listo, pero veo errores y antes de entregar algo malo, es preferible darle una cierta revisada y modificarlo. Siento mucho la espera, pero ya saben, el mundo te da tareas y exigencias y todo eso…-_-**

**En fin, dejo de dar lata y los dejo leer**.

* * *

Solo había pasado media hora desde que habían entrado al Dangai y no tardaron mucho en llegar debido a la gran velocidad del grupo.

Apenas estuvieron frente a la puerta de entrada al 1er escuadrón, se encontraron a Rukia e Ichigo, quienes saludaron amablemente.

Horo se convirtió en su forma de pequeño lobo y se hizo un ovillo al costado de la puerta, cosa que Soi entendió como señal de que la estaría esperando.

Yoruichi vio que Ichigo no tenía intenciones de esperar allí, así que propuso ir a tomar algo de té junto con él y que después Soi fong y Rukia les dieran el alcance junto con Horo.

Y: ¿Están de acuerdo? –preguntó con una sonrisa

S: Uhmmm…claro –respondió con un poco de duda– ¿Y tú Rukia?

S: Por mí está bien Soi fong-taicho –respondió con una gran sonrisa y luego miró hacia Ichigo con severidad- Ichigo, no hagas nada estúpido en mi ausencia ¿entiendes?

Ichigo reclamó y empezó una de sus habituales peleas con Rukia. Soi fong dio un respingo antes de entrar a la central, lo cual indicó a Rukia que debían apresurarse y entrar. Dejó a media su discusión y empezó a correr para alcanzar a su capitana, que ya estaba en los pasillos que dirigían a la oficina de el Capitán Comandante.

Se pararon en seco cuando estuvieron frente a las puertas de la oficina, las cuales se abrieron solas, para sorpresa de Rukia.

Entraron y saludaron con una ligera reverencia al Capitán, este comenzó a hablar.

C: Soi fong-taicho, necesito que tú y tu tercera al mando Kuchiki Rukia hagan una misión de guardaespaldas a dos miembros muy importantes de la nobleza. Sólo por un periodo corto de tiempo –comentó con un semblante serio

S: Y ¿De quiénes estamos hablando? Sou-taicho –preguntó con algo de sospecha. Al menos tenía que saber los nombres de quienes debía proteger, aunque no quisiera

C: Son del clan Isayama –hizo una ligera pausa para recordar los nombres, abrió completamente los ojos al recordarlos- Isayama Hatsuki y su hermana menor Isayama Shizuna

S: ¿Edad? –preguntó como tratando de convencerse

C: 75 y 50 años –esperó la reacción de la capitana

S: la apariencia de unas niñas de 6 y 9 años… "más que guardaespaldas…seré niñera" –pensó con lamento, pero al tomar en cuenta que su misión no sería tan complicada, decidió aceptar sin reclamo. Le dio una mirada de aprobación al Capitán Comandante y este se dispuso a concluir la reunión.

S: ¿Se le ofrece algo más, Sou-taicho? –algo le decía que algunas cosas iban a cambiar

C: Deberás seguir nuevas órdenes –soltó de inmediato- A partir de ahora olvídate de los bestias espadas y los Arrancars

S: ¿Ya los exterminaron? –preguntó curiosa. Últimamente había tenido muchos problemas que no le habían permitido pensar en las amenazas

C: Sí, y la amenaza de los Arrancars nos han dado un descanso hasta la guerra de invierno. Por eso, deberás encargarte únicamente de los demonios y proteger aquellos humanos que puedan verse afectados…por esta nueva amenaza –sorpresivamente dio un bufido de molestia. No le agradaba nada la idea de una nueva amenaza. Esos demonios eran una nueva carga para la S.S y no era nada agradable la situación. Así que lo mejor era tener a un capitán haciendo guardia en el mundo humano- Tendrás que asistir a la preparatoria de Karakura como si fueras cualquier humana normal. Kuchiki Rukia te ayudará con eso y así estarás mas cerca de aquellos humanos que puedan verse afectados ¿Entendido? –ordenó antes de poder recibir objeción alguna por parte de la capitana

S: Hai, Sou-taicho dono –y en realidad, a pesar de todos los problemas que le habían causado los demonios. No estaba en desacuerdo con sus nuevas órdenes, es más, estaba mas que dispuesta a obedecerlas. No dejaría inconcluso el asunto que tenía pendiente con los demonios.

C: Y si es necesario, contarás con la ayuda de Kurosaki Ichigo. Él se encarga de los Hollows, tú solo enfócate en los demonios –ordenó con más firmeza

S: Hai –respondió sin darle mucha importancia a las exigencias. Ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer y eso era suficiente- dígame, ¿Qué pasó con los capitanes y tenientes que fueron al mundo humano?

C: Les ordené que regresaran para que se encarguen de otros asuntos –desvió su mirada hacia Rukia- y tu Kuchiki, cuando tu capitana te lo ordene, tendrás que turnarte con ella en el cuidado de esas niñas. Es tu oportunidad de demostrar tu poder a tu capitana y al Gotei 13.

R: Hai, Sou-taicho dono –respondió con emoción al ver que una tarea se le había sido asignada

C: En fin, unos guardias llevarán a las niñas mañana al medio día a la tienda de Urahara Kisuke. Estén preparadas para recibirlas. Ahora sí, pueden retirarse.

Hai –respondieron al unísono y así dio por terminada la reunión. Apenas salieron, vieron a una Horo profundamente dormida. Soi aprovechó que estaba en su forma de pequeño lobo, así que la alzó y la sostuvo entre sus brazos y junto con ella se fueron hacia el centro de la S.S, en donde todos los shinigamis se reunían para poder tomarse unas rondas de sake, poder comprar, relajarse, almorzar, etc.

De cierta manera, este asunto de las nuevas órdenes y su nueva misión la tenían un tanto atolondrada. Y es que tendría que acostumbrarse a ciertas cosas nuevas. Con una mirada seria, le hizo una seña a Yoruichi para que se subiera a su hombro e irse. Antes de que Yoruichi pudiera preguntar sobre la reunión, Soi fong desvió la mirada, cosa que sorprendió a Yoruichi, sin embargo, captó la indirecta de su pequeña abeja. Eso significaba que Soi fong entraría en detalles después. Ichigo y Rukia dijeron que iban dar una visita por la S.S. antes de irse. Ambas ya habían entrado; una pensando en que aunque no le agradara mucho la idea de ser guarda espaldas de personas que ni siquiera conocía, tuvo que aceptar por el simple hecho de ser su misión. Y la otra, pensando cual sería la mentada misión de su amada. Corrieron por muchos minutos, en los cuales todo estaba en absoluto silencio, cosa que, simplemente, aburrió a Yoruichi por completo. Por lo que rompió el hielo e inició algo de conversación.

Y: Nee…Soi-chan –dijo cautelosamente

S: Yoruichi-sama, por favor, evite decir el "chan", me resulta algo incómodo –expresó con tono nervioso pero a la vez firme

Y: "lo tengo" –pensó, para luego poner una sonrisa pícara- oh Soi**-chan**, es que no te gusta cómo te trato. Eso me pone muy triste **Soi-chan~**...-dijo con fingida decepción

S: creo que no entendió lo que le dije a usted…Yoruichi-**obasan **–con una pequeña expresión divertida, empezó a caminar

Y: chotto… -Yoruichi la miró con incredulidad- ¿Cómo que "obasan"? Sé que yo soy la mayor aquí, pero no es para tanto Soi-chan –comentó con un poco de frustración a la vez que caminaba

S: si me deja de decir "Soi-chan", voy a considerar el dejar de decirle "obasan"

Y: ¡no es justo Soi-chan! Eso es para mi satisfacción personal…

S: ¡Satisfacción personal mi trasero! O deja el "Soi-chan" o me obligará a utilizar mi último recurso –advirtió con voz firme

Y: ¿Y cuál se supone que es ese último recurso? –preguntó despreocupada mientras cerraba los ojos

S: "Oba…-Yoruichi la miró de reojo- sama…" –y con eso ultimo, a Yoruichi se le erizó el cuerpo

Y: "O-Oba…s-sama…" –repitió con un tic en el ojo, se detuvo y la miró- así, pues…Soi-chan!

S: Yoruichi-obasama! –dijo al detenerse también

Y: Soi-chan!

S: Yoruichi-obasama!

Y: Soi-chan!

S: Obasama!

Y: Chan!

S: Obasama!

Y: Chan!

S: Obasama!

Y: Chan!

S: Obasama!

Y: Chan!

Y ninguna de las dos daba su brazo a torcer…Soi Fong se preguntaba cómo es que llegó a hablar con tantas confianzas a su antigua maestra. Mientras que Yoruichi también se cuestionaba el cómo Soi Fong adoptó esa actitud tan natural y poco tímida hacia ella… Ambas no lo sabían con exactitud.

Y: Bien! Te diré de otra forma… ¡Pero no me vuelvas a poner honoríficos de vieja! ¡Jamás! –dijo cruzándose de brazos con los labios fruncidos

S: "gane" –pensó y dio una media sonrisa- que bueno que haya entendido Yoruichi-sa…-está la interrumpió

Y: y siempre y cuando quites ese horroroso "sama" de tu vocabulario –exigió

S: entendido…Yoruichi-san

Y: mucho mejor… -le dio una gran sonrisa

Corrieron un buen rato. Hasta que Yoruichi recordó lo que iba a preguntarle a Soi fong antes de entrar en aquella discusión de los honoríficos. Paró en seco, cosa que hizo Soi fong también lo hiciera.

Y: Por cierto…antes de volver a correr…cuando estuviste ese par de días en el instituto… ¿Qué tal te iba? –se dijo a sus adentros que fue la pregunta más estúpida que se le ocurrió para romper el silencio, pero aun así, tenia curiosidad

S; Pues bien…en clase de gimnasia y atletismo… y todo eso ¿Por qué? –dijo extrañada por esa pregunta

Y: ¿Y en Matemáticas? –preguntó con más curiosidad y con una sonrisa burlona, ignorando lo anterior

S: …s-sigamos o llegaremos tarde –dicho esto, empezó a caminar de nuevo

Y: Soi… -exigió una respuesta

S: ¡Esta bien! N-no…era muy buena…que digamos –confesó toda sonrojada

Y: Soi… -la miró con severidad- …¡Aún así eres adorable! –la abrazó, haciendo que su cara quedara hundida contra su pecho en el proceso

S: ¡Yoruichi-san! –Se zafó- ¡Es hora de irnos! Hmphh…esos cambios suyos tan bipolares… -dio un ligero gruñido, muy adorable al parecer de cierta morena. Huno una ligera carcajada por parte de Yoruichi y después de eso siguió su camino. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que llegaran a la salida del Dangai y se encontraran paradas frente a la puerta de entrada de la tienda de Urahara. Estuvieron inmóviles un momento, se dieron una mirada rápida y entraron hasta dar con su habitación.

Una vez entraron, Yoruichi se tiró hacia su futon, cansada por el viaje. Soi Fong colocó con cuidado a Horo en el suelo y la dejó dormir un rato más, ya que ella iba a hacer lo mismo. Antes de que pudiera echarse en su futon, un estremecimiento la obligó a detener sus acciones y a agarrarse la cabeza con sus dos manos. Estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, pero su caída se vio detenida por el cuerpo de Yoruichi, abrió sus ojos y se encontró con el hombro de Yoruichi, que la miraba con un brillo de preocupación en sus ojos.

Y: Soi ¿Te encuentras bien? –le acarició la espalda y le ayudó a sentarse

S: Si, solo es otro dolor de cabeza –respondió decaída, normalmente no demostraría debilidad ante alguien, pero Yoruichi era una excepción- no hay de qué preocuparse, ya se pasará

Y: No digas eso –la miró con severidad- si hay de qué preocuparse. Quédate acá, voy por unos analgésicos –dicho esto, se paró y al estar frente a la puerta, volteó la mirada- Tranquila, Kisuke me ha dicho que esos dolores no duran más de un día. Mañana ten por seguro que estarás como nueva- dio una sonrisa reconfortante y salió de la habitación.

Regresó unos minutos después. Entró con un vaso de agua en una mano y en la otra sostenía los analgésicos. Sonrió al momento de ver a Soi Fon dormida de costado. "El dolor la dejó dormida " –pensó con angustia. Se acercó al cuerpo de su amada, la zarandeó un poco para despertarla y hacerle tomar las pastillas y así pueda volver a dormir tranquilamente. Soi fon se sentó con pesar y dio un ligero gruñido que divirtió a Yoruichi. Esta ofreció las pastillas, Soi las tomó y Yoruichi le ofreció el vaso con agua.

Mientras su Soi ingería las pastillas, ella se apoyó en la pared y estiró las piernas. Cuando Soi Fon terminó sus pastillas, se acercó y se apoyo en la pared al igual que Yoruichi. Todavía se le veía media adormilada. Yoruichi abrió mucho los ojos al sentir la cabeza de su pequeña abeja apoyarse en su hombro y su cara hundiéndose en su cuello. Inconscientemente, Soi Fon aspiró el aroma de Yoruichi; hecho que sacó un pequeño pero notable sonrojo por parte de esta. "Definitivamente, ella pierde la facultad de la vergüenza al estar semi dormida " –ese fue su último pensamiento antes de quedar dormida sintiendo la acompasada respiración de Soi Fon, la cual le daba razón a su existencia. Sostuvo la mano de su amada y entrelazó sus dedos antes de cerrar sus ojos. Más tarde le preguntaría acerca de su misión. Más tarde hablaría con Horo y con Kisuke acerca de aquel tema tan importante. En aquel momento solo quería estar con ella…su persona más importante.

* * *

**Bien, puede parecer raro el pequeño cambio de personalidades. Pero explicando mejor, Soi Fon se siente más comoda con Yoruichi. Ellas ya tuvieron una relación, solo que Soi no recuerda. Pero debido a eso, su actitud cambió de cierta manera hacia ella, con más confianza. Bueno…es algo que explicaré mejor en un Pov de Soi de el prox. cap. ¿Cuándo volveré? Cuando este terminando con un informe que no me deja en paz desde hace semanas. Pero estoy segura que con la ayuda de Sumi-chan la tarea de revisión será más fácil. Gracias por los reviews del anterior cap. Me alegra que les haya gustado lo poco que escribí en ese cap. El próximo será más largo, claro que será más trabajo y tiempo, pero al menos creo que puede dar un buen resultado ^w^**

**Ps: Onegai, dejen reviews, eso alegra mi cara de cansada (algo así ¬,¬ creo…) y da ánimos a seguir escribiendo en la laptop sin que te de sueño. xD**

**PS2: ¿Qué sería mejor? Narración en pasado o presente?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Bien, ¿Recuerdan que dije que iba a poner el chapter 17 en partes? Pues esta es la parte final. Y aunque no es larga como prometí, decidí cambiar de planes y concluir con este chapter de una vez. Y también esta el asunto de que el próximo chapter no lo voy a poder publicar tan pronto. Por eso envío este de una buena vez XD Y mejor es decirle a Sumi-chan que me ayude con el , en verdad se lo agradezco. Y si hay faltas de ortografía o narración, mis disculpas. Si tiene faltas horrorosas, lo editaré. En fin…dejo de dar lata y las dejo leer.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen...**

* * *

**-SOI FON POV-**

Apenas abrí mis ojos, lo primero que vi fue a Yoruichi. Dormida. Con su cabeza apoyada sobre la mía. Con sus dedos entrelazados con los míos. Todo eso me hizo sobresaltar y arrastrarme hasta quedar lejos de ella. Cuando ya estuve alejada, vi como su cabeza quedó apoyada sobre la pared. Se veía demasiado tranquila y calmada. Yoruichi lucía demasiado hermosa mientras dormía.

Al fin despiertas -escuché una voz detrás de mí y gire rápidamente para encontrarme a Horo en su forma de pequeño lobo. Si lo pienso de cierta manera…parecía una cachorra. Se veía muy adorable.

S: Eso parece… ¿Qué hora es? –pregunté mientras me frotaba un ojo

H: Va a ser medio día –se rascó con su pata trasera- ¿Tienes algo que hacer?

S: Es parte de mi misión…no te hagas la inocente. Algo me dice que ya sabes de qué se trata mi misión, no sé cómo lograste averiguarlo, pero lo hiciste –la miré con los ojos entrecerrados y vi que se convirtió en su forma humana. Hay que ver lo bueno, ella se transforma con ropa incluida.

H: Tienes razón, lo sé todo –dijo con total naturalidad, esa actitud me puso algo frustrada…-No pongas esa cara de frustrada –abrí los ojos con sorpresa al ver que me había leído tan fácilmente- sólo espié la conversación con el capitán comandante –sonrió muy alegre. Su sonrisa de cierta manera…me inspiraba confianza, mucha, demasiada confianza. Me sorprendí mucho de aquella sensación –Déjame ayudarte haciendo algo de té. Tessai-san salió a hacer unas compras con Urahara-san y al parecer van a demorar –se paró para salir hacia la cocina

S: Gracias, eso ayudaría. Con eso de que las niñas son de la nobleza…Aunque ya tengo algo de experiencia –miré a Yoruichi y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en mi rostro- Cuidado con ese demonio que tienes adentro, no quiero volver a ver un té con efectos secundarios... y sabes a lo que me refiero-le dije antes de que saliera por la puerta. Solo llegué a escuchar un "Lo sé" antes de que se fuera a la cocina.

Cuando salió, me volví a recostar en la pared y me puse a pensar… ¿Por qué estoy actuando con Yoruichi-san de esa manera? Es decir…a mí se me hacía muy difícil hablarle con confianza, mirarle seriamente a los ojos y otras cosas más. No entendía mi actitud…no me sentía bien…me sentía como que no era yo….y es más, sentí la sensación de escuchar mi voz en toda la habitación pero no sentí que yo fuera la que estaba hablando. Entró el sentimiento de frustración en mi cuerpo y toqué mi mejilla, apenas mis dedos entraron en contacto con mi piel, sentí mi cabello a un costado. Y fue raro…mi cabello llega hasta detrás de mi oreja y queda un poco encima de mi oreja…no podía ser que mi cabello haya crecido tanto… Me sentí mucho más frustrada, estaba jalando mis cabellos de la frustración y sentía un dolor muy fuerte en mis sienes, como si estuvieran golpeándolos y empujándolos. Escuché quejidos y jadeos, ambos resonaban en la habitación y estaban cargados de dolor, pero… ¿Cómo es que no sentía que eran míos pero a la vez sí? ¡Era frustrante! ¡Extremadamente frustrante! ¡Quería acabar con ese dolor ya! Mi vista se nubló y después sentí que iba cayendo a un gran vacío…un gran abismo…del cual tuve la sensación del que jamás iba a salir…mis ojos se cerraban y más notoria era la sensación de caída…cerré mis ojos por completo, no sabía a dónde me iba a llevar ese abismo, o si era mi fin…

"Soi Fon "… escuché un susurro, se oyó tan lejano…

"Soi Fon, despierta… "era raro…

"¡Soi Fon! ¡No dejes que tu instinto te domine! "¿Instinto…? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

"¡Despierta ya!" ¿Quién eres…? ¿Qué no entiendes que no puedo despertar, idiota?

"¡Soi Fon!" Si quieres hacer algo por mi… ¡Sácame de aquí ya!

Me levanté exasperada. Parpadeé un par de veces hasta que mi vista dejó de ser nublada y vi a Horo arrodillada delante de mí. Tenía un semblante preocupado. Vi como ponía la fuente con las tazas de té a un lado y ponía una mano en mi frente.

H: No tienes fiebre… ¿Qué te pasó? Creí que estabas dormida pero después me di cuenta que estabas inconsciente –preguntó aún con su semblante preocupado y alejando su mano de mi frente. Sin embargo, ignorando la pregunta de Horo, sólo tuve la capacidad de responder con un "No es nada" Aún estaba aturdida, es por eso que salí de la tienda y puse rumbo a cualquier lugar para reflexionar sobre lo que me había pasado, y sin darme cuenta, había llegado a un parque con muchos árboles de cerezo. Me senté en el pasto y lo primero que hice fue examinar mi cabello y comprobé que, en efecto, estaba muy crecido. Ya tenía tapado a mis cejas en su totalidad, los mechones de los costados llegaban a más debajo de mi oreja, y la parte de atrás ya llegaba a un poco más debajo de mis hombros.

¡Debí haberle hecho caso a Suzumebachi! Mi cabello no crece tan rápido…con las justas es unos cuantos centímetros por año, y eso que se extiende cada cierto mes.

¿Ves? Te lo dije –escuché la voz de Suzumebachi en mi hombro, se había materializado

S: No me vengas con esas... ¡¿Cómo iba yo a saberlo? –respondí frustrada. Mi frustración me hizo recordar mi sueño

Su: Ahora si estoy de acuerdo contigo con que tu cabello es lo menos importante… Ese sueño, pesadilla o lo que sea que haya sido, no me gustó para nada –dijo con el ceño muy fruncido

S: ¿Cómo sabes de mi sueño? –pregunté confundida

Su: Vivo en tu sub consciente, idiota. De cierta manera, viví lo que tu viviste –respondió aún con el ceño fruncido y voló hasta quedar al frente de mi cara –Necesitamos encontrar respuestas, pero… ¿Cómo?

S: Podríamos preguntarle a Urahara cuando llegue

Su: De acuerdo –asintió y dejó de tener el ceño fruncido -¿Vamos a comprar algo para el recibimiento de esas niñas? Horo ya hizo el té, compremos unas galletas –sugirió con una sonrisa

S: Bien… -contesté un poco calmada –primero vamos, tengo que entrar en el gigai y cambiarme de ropa –dicho eso, me paré para salir del parque

Su: Pero… si ya estás en el gigai…y ya estas cambiada… ¬¬

S: Ah, qué bueno, me ahorro el viaje a la cas… ¡¿QUÉ? ¡Pero si yo llegué con mi traje de shinigami!

Su: "He, fue la gata…" –Suzumebachi me miró perturbadoramente y luego sonrió – Bueno ¡Vamos! No tenemos tiempo que perder –y se puso en mi hombro…muy campante - ¡Ah! ¡Y compra Pokis de miel!

S: Hai hai… -dije con resignación, primero me ignora y luego me ordena comprarle dulces…Supongo que así se sintió el idiota de Urahara cuando Yoruichi-san le pide que haga la comida. Dejando de lado mis pensamientos me puse camino a la tienda más cercana.

* * *

**-NORMAL POV-**

Una gata con sombrero de bruja observó a zampakuto y maestro alejarse mientras saltaba del árbol donde se encontraba y se sentaba encima del pasto. Sus dos acompañantes se apoyaron en el árbol mientras observaban a la gata.

"_Las únicas que tenemos las respuestas a tus preguntas…somos nosotras…Soi Fon. Muy pronto, te explicaremos las cosas, mientras tanto, debes de darte cuenta con qué te vas a enfrentar…" –_pensó la gata con un semblante serio

Blair-chan, necesito una mordida…ya tengo mucha energía acumulada dentro de mí –se escuchó a una voz muy suave haciendo un ligero puchero

Yo también… -se escuchó a otra voz más seria pero aguda

Cálmense, yo también necesito una pero pronto hablaremos con ella. Mientras, traten de preservar su energía lo más que puedan…ella lo va a necesitar –respondió a sus quejas con calma

Hai… -asintieron resignadas, esperando a que esa tan ansiada reunión se realizara pronto.

* * *

Salí de la tienda con un par de bolsas; le pedí a Suzumebachi que me invitara un Poki. Realmente esos Pokis de miel estaban deliciosos. Caminé un poco más y justo antes de pasar por un callejón, oí un grito proveniente de él. Entré rápidamente al callejón y vi a una chica, vestía un uniforme plomo de instituto, tenía cabello castaño con un toque marrón claro, piel blanca pero un tanto cremosa, su flequillo era algo largo pero no tanto como para tapar completamente sus cejas, sólo un poco. Y Por último, los ojos verdes más hermosos que jamás haya visto, un color verde un tanto oscuro pero brillante a la vez. Noté que su mirada estaba posada en el techo de un edificio. Miré a esa dirección y vi a un demonio. Tenía el aspecto de un payaso robótico color negro ¿Payaso robótico? ¿Por qué diablos tiene ese aspecto? También vestía una capa azul y tenía por manos unas pinzas gigantes del mismo color que su capa. Volví mi vista hacia la chica, estaba aterrada y arrinconada a un lado del callejón. Suzumebachi me miró con preocupación, primero había que poner a salvo a la chica. Salí del gigai y le pedí a Suzumebachi que se convirtiera en su forma de espada, y una vez la puse en mi espalda, agarré a la chica entre mis brazos y salté al edificio de en frente. Ella me miró sorprendida mientras la dejaba con cuidado encima del techo y luego de eso me ponía en guardia.

¡¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué me traes aquí? ¿No crees que sería mejor un lugar donde no nos vieran? –preguntó ella con preocupación, lo cual me desesperaba de cierta manera

S: Oye tú, deja de hacer tantas preguntas y quédate quieta. Es mejor un lugar donde pueda vigilarte de lejos en caso de que quieran atacarte, así que no te quejes –respondí cortante

¡¿Oye tú? ¡Qué descortés eres! ¡Al menos dime por mi nombre! –gritó la chica, y eso fue muy…frustrante

S: Oye ¬¬…ni siquiera sé tu nombre ¿Cómo pretendes que te llame por tu nombre si no lo sé? –Esa chica era… estresante- Y deja de gritar que me estresas

¡Takanashi Rein! Así me llamo… ¡Y puedo gritar cuanto quiera! Es un país libre… -dijo y se cruzó de brazos

S: Escucha, Takanashi-san…quédate quieta aquí y espera un momento. Me encargaré de esa cosa –ignoré su mirada protestante y señalé al demonio, el cual estaba muy segura que era un demonio, ya que no tenía algún hueco en el pecho y su reiatsu era diferente. Rein lo miró y un poco asustada se puso detrás de mí. Me preparé para saltar pero algo agarró mi antebrazo, era Rein.

R: O-Oye, t-ten cuidado… -dijo algo tímida. ¿Ahora me venía con esas? ¿Después de todo el escándalo? No tenía sentido

S: Lo tendré, no hace falta que me lo digas –le dije con tono frío y salté hacia donde se encontraba aquél demonio

R: ¡Baka! –escuché desde lejos. Sinceramente, eso me sacó una sonrisa divertida. Nadie me había llamado así hasta ese momento. Enfoqué mi vista hacia el demonio que estaba delante de mí y me di cuenta que apenas había llegado, hizo varios clones pequeños de sí mismo. Usé el shumpo y los partí a todos por la mitad, volví a dirigir la vista hacia el demonio pero él había saltado del edificio y estaba yendo en dirección a Rein. Maldita sea…susurré y luego volví a usar el shumpo para colocarme delante de él. Quiso hacerme daño con sus pinzas pero las detuve con mi espada, sin embargo, lo que no me había dado cuenta es que el demonio había hecho un clon suyo tamaño real, y ese mismo clon se encontraba ahorcando a Rein en ese mismo momento. Me alerté y con un shumpo aparecí al costado de ella. Le di una patada tan fuerte al clon, que desapareció tan solo con ese primer golpe. De nuevo, agarré a Rein entre mis brazos y con un shumpo la llevé al callejón donde la había encontrado. Me había dado cuenta que habíamos perdido de vista al demonio. Sin embargo…sorprendentemente, noté reiatsu proveniente de Rein, pequeño pero latente. Seguro para ella era la misma situación que los amigos de instituto de Kurosaki Ichigo. Como sea, tenía que ocultar su reiatsu para que no nos encontrara el demonio, y sólo había una manera.

La acerqué a mí y con toda la pena del mundo, la estreché contra mi cuerpo. Su cara quedó posicionada en mi pecho y se le notaba un leve sonrojo.

R: ¡¿Q-Qué haces?-me preguntó con nerviosismo

S: Ocultando tu reiatsu con el mío, soy toda una experta en ocultarlo, así que calla y estate quieta –le ordené

R: ¿Reiatsu? ¡¿Qué rayos es eso? –se revolvía en mis brazos pero eso causó que la estrechara más contra mí

S: Calla y estate quieta, luego te explico todo –fue lo único que le dije. Enfoqué mi vista, el demonio miraba para todos lados pero no encontraba nada, así que abrió una puerta del infierno y se fue. Poco a poco la solté mientras me aseguraba que ya no había peligro. Ella se sentó en el suelo y yo me puse de cuclillas frente a ella. Le pregunté si estaba bien, ella afirmó con la cabeza. Me acerqué más a ella y le extendí mi mano, ella la tomó y miró aún con ese leve sonrojo. Su sonrojo se le veía muy lindo, supongo que ya sé por qué Yoruichi-san quiere hacerme sonrojar cada rato. Pero no creo que mi sonrojo se compare con el de Rein. Se formó un ligero silencio, el cual se rompió cuando vimos que Suzumebachi se había materializado delante de nosotras.

R: ¿Qué es eso? –me preguntó mientras señalaba a Suzumebachi

Su: ¡¿ESO? ¡Soy una zampakuto, ignorante! –y mi zampakuto frunció los labios…

R: ¡Pero es que no comprendo lo que tú eres! –Dirigió su mirada hacia mí- ¡Y tu tampoco! Díganme que está pasando ¡Ya!- todo eso ya me estaba hartando, había que explicar las cosas con claridad

S: Takanashi-san, ella es Suzumebachi, mi zampakuto –señale con mi pulgar a Suzu y luego se colocó en mi hombro

Su: ¡Mucho gusto!

R: ¿Qué es una… -la interrumpí

S: Luego te explico, primero acompáñame a recoger mi bolsa de compras –me alejé de ella y encontré mi gigai. Entré en él y luego divisé mi bolsa de compras a lo lejos del callejón

R: ¡¿Q-Qué acabas de hacer? ¡Entraste en ese cuerpo! ¡¿Ese es tu cuerpo? –y más preguntas desesperantes…

S: Deja de hacer tantas preguntas. Vamos por mi bolsa de compras y de camino a tu casa te explico de qué va todo esto ¿Entiendes? –creo que prácticamente ordené- Ahora guíame a tu casa –y creo que volví a ordenar

R: Oye… ¬¬ Se menos descarada ¿Quieres? Y no me digas "Takanashi-san " Dime Rein –ofreció animadamente

S: Da igual, sólo guíame a tu casa –respondí cortante y fui en dirección a mi bolsa de compras para volver a probar esos deliciosos Pokis de miel.

R: ¡BAKA! –Escuché detrás de mí, junto con unos pasos que sonaban como si estuviera corriendo, tratando de alcanzarme- Eres tan…tan… ¡BAKA! –aquello me hizo sonreír de una manera divertida. Suzumebachi estalló en carcajadas. Esa chica, a su manera, era un tanto… interesante- ¡Oye espera! –ese llamado desesperado casi me hizo reír, ella se dio cuenta de mi gesto y olvidando su enojo me sonrió. Esperaba que Horo y Yoruichi-san no se preocuparan demasiado, ya que había que explicarle a esa chica muchas cosas. Pensé que tal vez llegaría un poco tarde a la reunión con las niñas de la nobleza. Estaba segura de que Horo me iba a cubrir hasta que llegara, y no sé por qué, pero esa repentina confianza hacia Horo se me hacía extraña. Son cosas que en ese momento…no podía entender muy bien.

**-FIN DE SOI FON POV-**

**FIN DE CHAPTER 17**

* * *

**Y aquí tienen. Nos vemos a la próxima, estaré ocupada con unas exposiciones así que veré la forma de poder publicar en el primer momento que pueda.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios y ánimos, como les dije, te animan a escribir y a que no te de sueño mientras escribes. Que por cierto…he tenido pocas horas de sueño T_T **

**¡Así que por favor dejen sus reviews! Es decir…¿A quién no le gustaría saber las criticas de su fic? Te da la oportunidad de mejorarlo o darte ánimos y bla bla bla…**

**Se despide Geral-chan**


	20. Chapter 20

Bien, antes de irme de viaje por fiestas les mando este cap. Aunque corto, pero ya tenia que poner algo no? El próximo estará pronto, lo he ido avanzando. Quiero agradecer a Sumi-chan por los arreglos xD Y hablando de arreglos, tengo que hacer arreglos a los capitulos anteriores y ponerles disclaimer porque sino me reportan, ya me advirtió cierta persona y la verdad, no quiero que me reporten. NO TENGO COPIA DEL FIC! Asi que al arreglarlo sera una "nueva versión" supongo. Y bueno, como ya saben, inicie media drogada este fic y con la ayuda de Maka con sus "bonus para la relajación" según ella...

En fin, dejo de dar lata y los dejo leer.

******DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Bleach y Soul Eater no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Todas las situaciones y personajes presentados en esta historia son ficticios, cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia. 

* * *

**CHAPTER 18**

Caminaron por la calle hasta que llegaron a un edificio de 8 pisos de color marrón claro que estaba, al parecer de Soi Fon, en unos de los vecindarios más respetables de Karakura. Los alrededores eran tranquilos, había un parque con las flores, las plantas, el pasto y los árboles bien cuidados. Muchas de las casas y edificios parecían de gente adinerada. Y el edificio de Rein no era la excepción. Entraron al edificio e inmediatamente pasaron al elevador. Dentro de él, Rein marcó el botón con el número cuatro, eso significaba que estaban rumbo al cuarto piso. Al salir del elevador, ambas tenían en frente una puerta de madera que tenía encima una placa con el número 410 grabado en ella. Sin más espera, Rein introdujo las llaves y entraron. El interior del departamento era muy lujoso y espacioso, tenía las paredes pintadas de color gris claro, unos muebles negros y otros blancos, un par de floreros rojos y cuadros con pinturas abstractas colgadas en la pared. En la parte izquierda había una puerta corredora de cristal que daba a un balcón; en la parte derecha estaba colocada una mesa de vidrio con adornos de cristal encima, las sillas eran de un color negro y un poco más adelante de esta había una barra que estaba adjunta a la cocina; cosa que terminabas de cocinar y te sentabas en ella. Más adelante de la cocina estaba el pasillo que daba a los cuartos, cuyas puertas eran blancas.

Soi Fon la miró curiosa por la decoración tan sofisticada y Rein lo único que pudo decir fue: "No me preguntes, mis padres fueron los responsables de la decoración, yo quería algo más modesto" Luego Rein invitó a Soi Fon a sentarse mientras iba por algo de té a la cocina. Rein regresó con una bandeja y dos tazas de té encima de ella. Se le formó una sonrisa divertida al ver que su gato estaba lamiendo la mejilla de Soi Fon, cosa que le produjo cosquillas a esta. Se sentó en el sillón blanco para una sola persona e inmediatamente Soi Fon le empezó a explicar todo lo relacionado sobre la sociedad de almas, el reiatsu que tiene dentro de su cuerpo, los demonios y demás. Sorprendentemente, Rein captó al instante todo lo que Soi Fon le decía, pero no era demasiado tímida como para no preguntar si es que no entendía algo. Soi Fon apreció esa cualidad de ella. El no tener miedo de decir lo que piensas y decirlo sin rodeos. Una vez explicado todo, le dijo a Rein cuál era su nombre y después de esa escueta presentación, hubo un pequeño silencio…hasta que Soi Fon preguntó el nombre del gato.

R: Se llama Shiro… -respondió desviando la mirada.

S: Es un lindo gato…-dijo mientras acariciaba un gato de pelaje blanco como la nieve y ojos color azul y este se deslizaba cómodamente por el regazo de Soi Fon. Esta volvió su vista a Rein y la miro con ojos serios- ¿Entendiste mi explicación? –y volvió su vista al gato.

R: Uhm –asintió- déjame repasar…tu eres una shinigami_._

S: En efecto –dijo mientras rascaba la oreja del gato.

R: Y te encargas de derrotar a unas cosas llamadas Hollows pero ahora estás a cargo de exterminar demonios, como el que vimos hace rato, ¿cierto? –su tono fue un poco confuso, cosa que hizo que Soi Fon fijara su mirada en ella.

S: Exacto –respondió escuetamente.

R: Bien…. –suspiró- y todo eso de la S.S ya lo entendí, pero… -su mirada se posó en el suelo.

S: Pero… -la incitó a acabar su frase.

R: … -su mirada seguía fija en el suelo.

S: …Te preocupa que los demonios quieran hacerte algo, ¿no? –Frunció levemente el ceño- Ya te dije que yo te estaré vigilando para que así no te pase nada…ese es mi trabajo.

R: No es eso… -dijo cabizbaja- no quiero involucrar a mis amigos ni a mi familia en esto…no quiero que por mi culpa les pase algo.

S: Oye…la que tiene el reiatsu eres tú, no tu familia y mucho menos tus amigos. Yo misma me voy a encargar de protegerte, ¿entendiste? –preguntó un tanto amenazadora.

R: Uhm… -asintió, ligeramente sonrojada- Por cierto… ¿A dónde dijiste que vamos? –inquirió curiosa.

S: Vamos a la tienda de…alguien de confianza –fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir respecto a Urahara con el fin de evitar decir la palabra "amigo"- Él te va a dar una pastilla para que puedas controlar tu reiatsu –Inesperadamente se acercó al pecho de Rein y apoyó su cabeza en este- Veo que sigue latente…es como si recién hubiera aparecido

R: ¡_B-Baka_! ¡Salte de aquí! –y la apartó de un empujón- B-Bueno yo...según recuerdo, el hecho de que yo pueda ver fantasmas y Hollows lo tengo desde los 6 años… -terminó mirando a la nada, recordando hechos del pasado.

S: ¿Desde los 6? Y ¿Ninguno ha intentado atacarte? –cuestionó curiosa

R: No, y el demonio que vimos hace rato... –se puso a pensar- Nunca antes había visto uno, en realidad.

S: Ya veo… -vio la hora en el reloj de la sala- "Que suerte que todavía no es medio día, faltan 30 minutos…" –pensó y luego fijó su vista en Rein.

R: ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

S: Tenemos que irnos, ve, date un baño rápido y cámbiate –ordenó sin más.

R: ¿Desde cuándo te crees con derecho a ordenarme? –inquirió un tanto alterada.

S: Desde que descubrí que estas a mi cargo –respondió con total naturalidad- Ahora ve y cámbiate. Tenemos que ir pronto a la tienda y volver temprano para que tus padres no se preocupen.

R: Yo no tengo padres –soltó de repente- tengo una hermana, ella es mi única familia –comentó mientras se le formaba una pequeña sonrisa al recordar a su querida hermana.

S: …Perdón, debí ser mas considerada –se disculpó mirando a un lado con un semblante culpable.

R: No te preocupes –le dio una sonrisa y se paró para irse a su habitación.

S: Pero igual creo que deberíamos llegar temprano para no preocupar a tu hermana.

R: ¿Quién te dijo que vivo con mi hermana? Vivo sola, ella vive cerca de la universidad de Karakura, que está casi al otro lado de la cuidad.

S: A-Ah, ya veo… -respondió un poco apenada por haberse adelantado a los acontecimientos.

R: Sin embargo, me visita algunos días de la semana y los fines de semana –comentó con un semblante de felicidad y se fue a su habitación.

S: Esta chica…. –suspiró y volvió a jugar con el gato mientras Rein se cambiaba.

* * *

Mientras tanto, aquella ninja de ropajes blancos llamada Tsubaki, pensaba en las cosas que le había ocurrido en el pasado, a la vez que estaba parada encima de la punta de una torre plateada. Muchas décadas habían pasado desde que perdió a su último usuario. No lo había perdido de una manera trágica, de hecho, lo había perdido de la manera que ella tanto anhelaba. Una muerte cálida y sin dolor para su pequeño usuario ninja.

Black Star…-susurró para dejar que sus palabras se las lleve el viento- ¿Qué voy a hacer Black Star? –Preguntó a la nada mientras se le salían lágrimas de angustia- ¿Qué voy a hacer si me equivoco con mi nuevo usuario? ¿Podré ser tan fuerte como cuando lo era contigo? No sé qué debería hacer…Black Star…tú eras una de las pocas personas en las que yo podía confiar… -más lagrimas salieron de sus ojos- Ahora las cosas han cambiado mucho, las armas demoniacas necesitan mordidas para poder vivir sin caer en la desesperación y los usuarios necesitan morder para poder obtener vitalidad y poder…ya sean armas demoniacas o humanos…Ahora ya no puedes deshacer los contratos por tu propia voluntad. Desde el momento en que haces un contrato con tu usuario...es un pacto para siempre, esa persona se convierte en tu amo...Tengo miedo…Black Star… -terminó con sus palabras de angustia y sólo le quedó sollozar. Una vez estuvo un poco recuperada, de un solo salto bajó de la torre plateada para encontrase con sus compañeras y amigas, la gata Blair y la chica de pelo marrón oscuro que llevaba puesto su uniforme escolar, Jacqueline; más conocida como Jackie.

B: Tsubaki… ¿Estás bien? –preguntó con preocupación.

T: Bien, bien, no te preocupes, Blair-chan –quiso finalizar el asunto de su estado de ánimo con una sonrisa. Blair entendió la indirecta y dejó el tema de lado.

J: Esa nueva dueña que tendremos… ¿Estaremos bien con ella? Es decir... no sabemos nada de ella, ni cómo es, ni cómo trata a las personas, ni nada –dijo con incomodidad.

B: La he observado de lejos, no parece mala persona –les dijo con una mirada alegre para animarlas pero luego cambió su semblante a uno más serio- sin embargo, independientemente de lo que queramos, esta es nuestra misión y tenemos que cumplirla por el honor de la alianza que Shinigami-sama hizo con la sociedad de almas ¿Entendieron?

J: ¡Eso lo entendemos perfectamente! Pero ese viejo líder de los 13 escuadrones no sabe nada acerca de la alianza… ¡¿Entonces con quién rayos hizo la alianza Shinigami-sama?

B: Con el Rey de la Sociedad de la Almas… -dijo seria y vio como sus compañeras abrían más sus ojos con sorpresa- Déjenme explicarles en _**todo**_ lo que consiste esta misión –sus compañeras asintieron y se sentaron en el pasto esperando a que la gata contara los detalles

* * *

S: ¡REIN! –A Shiro se le erizaron los pelos ante tremendo grito- ¡Date prisa! ¡Tengo asuntos que atender y sólo nos quedan 5 minutos! –ya se estaba impacientando y sólo disponía de ese tiempo para caminar hasta la tienda de Urahara y recibir a las hermanas Isayama.

R: ¡Eso te pasa por estarme mandando! –Salió corriendo de su habitación mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla blanca- ¡¿No crees que es mucho descaro de tu parte?

S: …. –la observó detenidamente para luego desviar la mirada sonrojada.

R: ¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo malo?

S: O-Oye…tampoco…era para que…salieras en ropa interior, ¿sabes? –Rein se miró asustada y como pudo se cubrió el cuerpo con la toalla- Solo…no sé…argh ¡Sólo ve y cámbiate! –se dio media vuelta para irse pero Shiro se cruzó en medio de sus pies, haciéndola tropezar y bueno…caer encima de los pechos de Rein, quién no se había cubierto totalmente esa parte debido a la pequeñez de la toalla.

R: E-Eres una… ¡Hentai! –trató de darle un zape a Soi Fon pero esta lo evadió y se fue corriendo al sillón negro junto con un asustado Shiro por la reacción de su dueña, la cual estaba roja hasta las orejas.

S: ¡No fue mi culpa! ¡Shiro me hizo tropezar! –Desvió la mirada igual de sonrojada- S-Sólo… ¡SÓLO VE Y CAMBIATE! –ordenó gritando, lo cual hizo que Rein frunciera el ceño.

R: ¡YA VOY! –y ella no entendía la razón de tanta obediencia.

2 Minutos después ya estaban saliendo de la casa, cuando de repente se le ocurrió una idea Soi Fon. Salió de su gigai, luego se agachó un poco y puso sus brazos a los costados mientras observaba como Rein se acomodaba su falda jean color negro que llevaba puesto junto con un suéter blanco, encima de este una chaqueta morada y unas sandalias negras.

R: No creo poder acostumbrarme a verte salir de tu cuerpo… -la miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

S: Lo harás, ahora sube –dijo seria- nos quedan 3 minutos y si utilizo el shumpo llegaremos en un instante, así que sube –ordenó escuetamente y se agacho un poco más.

R: Si crees que voy a subir por mi propia voluntad…-aspiró profundamente- …estás muy equivocada –terminó su frase mientras se cruzaba de brazos y empezaba a caminar de frente.

S: ¿Al menos sabes a donde te diriges? –Inquirió divertida- déjate de tonterías y vamos.

R: Sinceramente no sé a dónde me dirijo, pero aún así… –volvió a aspirar profundamente- …Paso, ya te dije que no subiría por voluntad propia.

S: -sólo rodó los ojos y se puso frente a ella con un shumpo- Tú lo dijiste, entonces será en contra de tu voluntad – la cargó y la puso sobre su hombro para luego hacer un shumpo y posicionarse encima de un edificio.

R: ¡SUELTAME! ¡Y BAJAME YA! –se trató de resistir al fuerte agarre dando puñetazos y patadas, que al final, sólo daban al aire.

S: La que ordena aquí soy yo –declaró ya con el ceño fruncido- así que cállate y estate quieta ¡¿No te das cuenta que llegare tarde? –Empezó a saltar de edificio en edificio- ¡Yoruichi-san y Horo me van a matar por dejarles con todo mi trabajo a ellas! –esa última frase la dijo para sí misma.

R: ¿Yoruichi-san? ¿Horo? ¿Quiénes son? –preguntó curiosa.

S: Deja eso para después. Si Yoruichi-san se llega a topar con el hecho de que tiene que hacerse cargo de mi trabajo….no me imagino…-su expresión cambio a una de miedo- ¡Oye, sostente fuerte! ¡Tengo que llegar rápido!

Rein no supo la razón por la cual debía sostenerse más fuerte. Lo supo una vez Soi Fon aceleró a tal grado que hasta se levantaba su falda que llevaba puesta.

R: ¡_Baka_! ¡Baja la velocidad! ¡Mi falda se levanta a cada rato! –Reclamó desde atrás a la vez que trataba de mantener la falda en su lugar- ¡¿Esto lo haces para ver…p-para ver… para ver ahí no? ¡_Hentai_! –reclamó sonrojada por la vergüenza.

S: ¡No estoy viendo nada! ¡Y esa no es mi intención! ¡Y no soy _hentai_! –Contestó igual un poco sonrojada por la acusación- Sólo… ¡Calla y estate quieta! –ordenó.

R: ¡YA ENTENDÍ!

S: ¡BIEN!

* * *

Mientras tanto en la tienda de Urahara. Una Horo que tenía una gota de sudor en la nuca veía como Urahara lidiaba con una niña de 9 años que se quejaba de la residencia y de lo poco cómoda que era para ella y para su hermana menor. En otra esquina se encontraba Yoruichi lidiando con una pequeña de 6 años que no paraba de llorar por el pleito sucedido entre su hermana mayor y aquel extraño tendero que no le agradaba en lo absoluto; y sobre todo por aquella extraña mujer que lucía, a su parecer, inquietante, debido a sus profundos ojos dorados que causaba cierto miedo en ella. Los guardias de las niñas ya se habían ido, dejando toda la responsabilidad a la capitana de la segunda división y a su tercera al mando. Que por cierto, esta última avisó que estaría ausente debido a unos problemas con algunos Hollows. Todos tenían la situación fuera de sus manos y lo único que Horo pudo preguntarse fue:

"Soi Fon… ¿Dónde mierda te has metido?"

Y Urahara pensaba con miedo:

"Si Soi Fon no regresa rápido…Yoruichi-san se estresará, luego se enfadará, luego querrá golpear… ¡Y yo pagaré el maldito precio!"

Soi Fon tendría que regresar rápido, para así evitar sufrir las consecuencias del estrés de Yoruichi… ¿A quién engaño? Llegue tarde o temprano igual sufrirá las consecuencias. Sin embargo, ahí no terminará su sufrimiento. Sufrirá las consecuencias cuando Yoruichi se entere de:

Uno: Un olor de un gato desconocido impregnado en el cuerpo de Soi Fon y…

Dos: Una chica desconocida que tenía sus bragas prácticamente a la vista de Soi Fon…

Definitivamente la pobre Soi-chan venía con el paquete completo… y Yoruichi le enseñaría a no hacer cosas a sus espaldas.

**FIN DE CHAPTER 18 **

* * *

**En fin, mientras me concentro en arreglar y modificar un poquito el Fic...pensaré en cómo terminar el próximo Cap. Que si mi memoria no me falla, creo que tiene más de 3500 palabras por ahí...Bahhhh! Maka tendrás que ayudarme, es tu culpa en parte! **

**Verdad! Hinamori-chan...querida Hinamori-chan...ya no tendrás que ver mucho en este fic! Y tu Rukia-chan serás un mero personajes segundario...Al fin y al cabo, esto es un YoruSoi, ustedes no tiene mucho que ver aquí, asi que...me concentraré en la vida de Soi-chan y Yoruichi-sama. (Que mala soy...)**

**Pero justamente por eso...AYUDENME CON EL MALDITO DISCLAIMER! No sé como hacerlo...resumir el conflicto q Soi va a tenr con los demonios y todo eso... Y lo de Yoru-sama... Ayuda!**

**Y terminando FELICES FIESTAS! y Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Realmente animan a escribir y tengo la suficiente autoestima para aceptar criticas que ayuden a mejorar mi trabajo xD Asi que sí, dejen sus lindos reviews, gracias ^w^**


End file.
